What You Mean To Me
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: Modern HTTYD: Fresh off breakups when they met at the bar, get wasted, and had sex. What happens when Astrid realizes that she slept with the lead singer of her favorite band, and ends up pregnant? They try to make it work but a jealous ex interferes and tears them apart. How far is Hiccup willing to go and give up to get back the love of his life and have their family?
1. Back To Berk

**What You Mean To Me**

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Rating:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD; not the movies, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs I may or may not use. That being said, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter One:** Back To Berk

Screaming fans, blaring lights, pyrotechnics, clapping, dancing, and cheering. All things he was used to when putting on shows for the very loyal and supportive fans of the band. Dragon's Roar. Made up of six people on stage performing and a handful of others behind stage, they were all really good friends-practically family. The room was hot with everyone bundled together in the arena where the concert was being held. Positions for on stage were: Stormfly Nadder, bass guitar player who occasionally played acoustic too. Zap Skriller, electric guitar player. Meatlug Boulders on piano, Hookfang Blaze running drums, Toothless Fury the lead guitarist-also uses an electric, and of course lead singer, Dusk Fury-but they all just used their first names. Backstage was crew and soundboard guys, Hisser and Sparky Boomblast-these two were brothers. So were Dusk and Toothless but it was through an unofficial adoption.

In truth though, those weren't just stage names-they were actual names. Except for Dusk, his real name was Hiccup Haddock-though he never used it anymore, hadn't since the band formed which was four years ago now and had been a hit ever since, they were known all over the Barbaric Archipelago and loved too. The night was slowly coming to an end, the tour was almost over-there was just one place left and then they'd get a little time off to relax. They'd been to every island in the Archipelago so far, the last one was Berk.

"Alright guys and girls, this will the final song of the night! Are you ready?!" the lead singer called out over the cheering. He chuckled a bit as he nodded to the others and they got ready as the music started and the crowd went crazy.

" _How many times are you gonna try to shut me out? I told you once, told you twice, I ain't gonna turn back around. You can say whatever, try to mess with me. I don't care, I'm not scared. You don't have to say your sorry, save your sympathy. With a friend like you, I don't need an enemy. I would give you time if you were worth it-but guess what, you're not worth it..."_ he began as he pulled the microphone off the stand and took a breath.

" _Whoa-oh, whoa-oh!"_ the band sang together.

" _I'm always gonna be the last one standing!"_ Dusk sang out.

 _"Whoa-oh, whoa-oh!"_ the band repeated.

" _'Cause I'm never gonna give up trying! And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for you! And I'm gonna be, the last one standing. The last one standing!"_ Dusk smiled as the crowd was going wild with singing along to the song.

" _Did you think that I would surrender easily? Just like that, you were getting rid of me. Is that the way you saw it all go down? I don't think, I don't think so. There's not a word you can say I haven't heard before. So give it up, give it up unless you want a little more. You think you're pretty tough, so let's throw down. It's alright, I'm alright."_ Dusk sang on his own with the others just smiled still playing.

" _Whoa-oh, whoa-oh!"_ the band yelled out.

" _I'm always gonna be the last one standing!"_ Dusk held the microphone out now as the crowd joined in with the band.

 _"Whoa-oh, whoa-oh!"_ they all sang.

" _'Cause I'm never gonna give up trying. And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for you. And I'm gonna be the last one standing!"_ the music softened a bit now. _"I won't give up, I keep trying..."_

" _I'm always gonna be the last one standing..."_ came Toothless's voice beside Dusk now.

 _"It's not over, I keep fighting..."_ Dusk sang while Hookfang came in from the back by the drums along with Toothless.

 _"I'm always gonna be the last one standing..."_ Hookfang and Toothless did together in low tones.

 _"I won't give up, I keep trying."_ Dusk smiled.

 _"I'm always gonna be the last one standing..."_ Came Toothless, Hookfang, even Hisser and Sparky from back stage joined in.

 _"It's not over, I keep fighting. I keep fighting!"_ Dusk sang out hold the microphone with one hand and arching back some as then he came forward and they all started singing together for the end of the song. _"Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, I'm always gonna be the last one standing! Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, 'cause I'm never gonna give up trying. And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for you...And I'm gonna be the last one standing. And I'm gonna be the last one standing! Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, the last one standing! Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, the last one standing!"_ it echoed a few moments and then ended as the room uproared with excitement and screaming. Dusk panted some as the did the others while setting their instruments down and coming together at the front of the stage to take a bow.

"Thank you! You've been an awesome crowd as always. That wraps it up for tonight, but you can be sure to catch us on TV in a week as we end our tour on the island of Berk! Goodnight, Berserker Isle!" Dusk announced as more clapping and cheering ensued while they all took another bow and headed off staged when the curtain started closing. Once back stage the crew passed them all water bottles and they plopped down in the main dressing room to relax. They all had separate ones but just off a show, they took a load off in a main one.

"Good show tonight lads and lasses," came the band manager's voice. Gobber Craigsen-he was actually Toothless's adoptive father and Hiccup's unofficial father. Gobber adopted Toothless legally when he was only eight years old, and kept his original last name of Fury-which Gobber hadn't minded at all. Hiccup joined the family unofficially when he was eighteen because he hated both of his parents. Toothless and Hiccup met when Toothless overheard Hiccup's singing at a bar-he was doing karaoke to make money and Toothless recorded it, showing it to Gobber who was a big music producer and had his own recording studio right at his house. Gobber had Toothless bring him over and that's how Hiccup got started with the band four years ago.

"Thanks, Gob," Hookfang, Hisser, Sparky, and Zap smiled and the girls just nodded in agreement while enjoying some of the snacks in the room. They had started the concert at 7pm, it was now almost 11pm and they were all ready to hit the road, sleep on the ride, and get to Berk to finish the tour.

"Alright, take some time to wind down then load up on the bus so we can head to Berk. Crew is loading things up for transport now," Gobber informed as he ruffled Hiccup's and Toothless's hair before leaving the room. Hiccup and Toothless were close as best friends and brothers, Hiccup wasn't looking forward to returning to Berk after so long that he'd been away-last time he'd been there.

"Not looking forward to going back, are ya?" Toothless asked him.

"Do you really have to ask me that?" Hiccup replied calmly.

"I still don't understand why you don't want to go back, it's just another island, Dusk." Stormfly stated softly.

"It's personal, Stormfly, we've been over this..." Hiccup sighed now as he finished his water bottle, "Alright, I'm gonna go change and get to the bus. Meet you guys and girls there?" he asked. They nodded with smiles as Hiccup got up and moved to his personal dressing room to clean up and change clothes. No one knew who he was, he only went by the name Dusk to fans, paparazzi, and basically anyone who wasn't in the band itself. Hiccup came from a place where he didn't want anyone to know who he really was because back between the ages of thirteen and eighteen-he was known as a loser in high school and he didn't really have parents. That wasn't to say he was an orphan-his parents just didn't care about him, as also, they were divorced and had been since Hiccup was about ten years old.

When Hiccup graduated high school, he left Berk. Ended up on the main island Archi. It was a name created from Barbaric Archipelago, Archi being the shortened version of Archipelago, the main island is where he met Toothless and the rest of the band members. The Archipelago was located in Iceland, and it was a group of many island surrounding one-which was Archi. Making it to Archi-meant you were hitting the big top careers, it's where you went to become well known or wanted to start a new life. That's exactly what Hiccup wanted to do when he was finally free to leave Berk at the new age of eighteen being a high school graduate. Hiccup had been working in music shop since he was fourteen, learning about the instruments-how to maintain, and fix them. He learned how to sing too, reading music, making it, writing it. He made good money too, and he saved it all. When it came time to leave Berk, he was ready.

But making it on Archi Island was hard, you needed money to survive there. And although Hiccup started out with close to $5,000.00-it wouldn't last him forever. Hiccup was living in a motel for $35 a night or $245 a week. It wasn't much but it gave him a place to sleep and keep a little food for himself. Mainly water or juice, then quick meals he could microwave in a few minutes. It wasn't fancy but it was enough until he started working for karaoke bar called Drake's Den. At first Hiccup was just seating people as a host, then two months after that, they taught him how to be a bartender when he jumped behind the bar to help out. Only reason he moved up into performing was because the boss heard him singing while he was cleaning up one night. After that, Hiccup was performing two hours every night and singing songs people requested him to sing. This is how Toothless found him-scouting possible singers for Gobber to turn into stars or join a band.

Hiccup was hesitant when Toothless offered him the position as lead singer for the band his father was trying to start-all they needed was lead singer and a couple songs to make a CD with and get a gig to get them off the ground. Hiccup felt like he had nothing left to lose so he agreed and sure enough-they went really far. They were a hit and news traveled fast about them. Dragon's Roar became one of the top bands in the whole of the Archipelago so they started doing concerts around seven months in to starting it all and then the last three years and four months had been all putting on shows, tours, and being friends. With the money Hiccup made from Dragon's Roar and what he'd saved when he worked at Drake's Den-he was able to get himself a better place to live although originally he'd been living at Gobber's with Toothless. Hiccup felt he should have his own place to live so when they were staying in Berk a while, he got himself an studio for $400 a month.

It wasn't much but it worked. He had a bathroom with a toilet, stand up shower, little storage, and small sink-there was a medicine cabinet above it. The other storage was something over the toilet for towels and toilet paper. The living room and kitchen were one big area. Three couches, a recliner, some tables and lamps. The kitchen side had a double sink, endless cabinets and drawers, stove, fridge and freezer combination. Towards the back was his bedroom, separated by two sliding doors. Gobber, Toothless, and the other band member were actually all from Berk originally. Wasn't that just awesome within itself. Stormfly and Meatlug lived together, Hookfang lived with Zap. Hiss and Spark lived on their own. Toothless still lived with Gobber and all of them were pretty close to one another. All work for the band was still done at Gobber's place, as this had become their permanent location.

For things related to the band, they all wore sweat proof but still washable face paint. The clothes were pretty simple though. Their face paint was all put on to make them appear to look like dragons. Toothless was black and neon blue marks on his forehead, nose, and around the mouth, Stormfly was teal around the face but orange around the eyes, Meatlug was green and orange dots and some lines. Hookfang decided to use red, yellow, and orange to make the appearance of fire, then Zap used purple with blue lightning strikes. Hiss and Sparky, though usually in the back during performances would use it too. Hiss had green smoke cloud, then Sparky had a yellow face with orange spark dots. Hiccup used black with red and gray lines on his cheeks. All their own designs for their personality.

Yep, everything was really good for Hiccup-he loved his new life and never wanted to go back to the old one again, the one where no one even knew who he was. It made him smile knowing he was away from it all finally, and he even had a girlfriend. Heather Lanvik, they'd been together for about two years but weren't doing so good because of this tour he'd been on for the last eight months or so. Heather lived in Berk so they'd get to see one another when the tour was over-Hiccup was just waiting for the inevitable fight to take place, another reason he was dreading going back to Berk. Heather loved being his girlfriend but half the time Hiccup felt like she only stayed with him for the celebrity lifestyle and maybe the sex. She loved being in the spotlight and it honestly bothered Hiccup to no end. Indeed, Hiccup was no virgin. He gave that up when he was nineteen years old, he was twenty two now.

"Hiccup, you ready?" Toothless asked while knocking on the door. Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts as he looked over himself. Face paint off, dressed in sneakers, gray jeans, red shirt. He was ready, he guessed at least.

"I'm comin', Tooth!" Hiccup replied to him as he made sure to get his phone and wallet before shutting off the light and exiting the room.

"What took ya?" Hookfang asked.

"Got lost in thoughts," Hicucp said softly as they all shrugged and headed to the bus, the one taking them to the airport for the five hour flight to Berk-this was sure to have at least one layover too. The drive to the airport was about forty-five minutes. Hiccup just wanted to sleep, he was tired and dreading the return but at least after this, the tour was over and he could relax a bit. All loading on the bus, Gobber made sure they had everything packed up before giving the driver the okay to leave, with that they were driving to the airport. Hiccup put his head against the headrest and closed his eyes, maybe he could catch a little sleep before they boarded the plane in roughly an hour.

"You think he's okay?" Gobber asked Toothless.

"Yeah-he's just not looking forward to going back to Berk. Sure Heather is gonna start a fight with him," Toothless sighed.

"I don't see why he's with her, she's kind of a bitch..." Zap remarked.

"Because he loves her and he's a good guy, but I think he's getting to the end of his rope with her though. I walked by during their last phone conversation-huge fight about him being gone too long again," Stormfly stated.

"Well, that's his call. We're just gonna be good friends and be there for him as much as we can," Meatlug added as the others nodded. They stayed quiet so Hiccup could sleep and the drive went on. Hiccup was awake when they were talking, he knew they were right. Heather was being unreasonable lately and Hiccup was sick of the fighting too. Maybe it was time for them to sit down and talk or he'd break up with her. Right now he wouldn't worry about it, he just wanted to get back to Berk and sleep before the next concert date in three weeks-then some much needed time off to recuperate. Forty five minutes later, they reached Berserker Airport and got off the bus. Following that they boarded the plane while the workers took care of their gear. By 1:15am-they were all relaxing and trying to catch some sleep because they were on their way back to Berk.


	2. Exciting Indeed

**What You Mean To Me**

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Rating:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD; not the movies, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs I may or may not use. That being said, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter Two:** Exciting Indeed

A girl with blond hair and blue eyes appearing be about twenty two years old sat at the lunch table with her friends and boyfriend. Everyone was sitting around laughing and having a good time-but her mind was in other places. Her name was Astrid Hofferson, a high school graduate of Berkian High and now in her fourth year of college, graduating next year from Berk University. Her friends consisted of one girl named Ruffnut-this was her best friend who had pale blond hair and blue eyes. Ruffnut had an identical twin brother, named Tuffnut. The resemblace between them is uncanny save for a few differences such as Ruffnut styling her hair in braids. Another one of her friends was a man named Snotlout Jorgenson, dark brown hair and blue eyes. Then there was Fishlegs Ingerman who had blond hair and green eyes. Her boyfriend's name was Eret Solberg, he had dark brown hair and honey brown eyes.

Their personalities were interesting to say the least. Ruffnut and Tuffnut had a very prankster like personality, always joking and smiling. Snotlout was an idiot-always flirting and wanting what he couldn't have, also he was incredibly cocky. Eret was a jock, kind of a jerk at times but smart too. Fishlegs on the other hand was shy-but the brains of the group knowing a lot of facts about many different things but had zero confidence in himself. Astrid herself was fierce, happy, outgoing but also kind and caring.

Astrid had known these people most of her life, but there was one more person around her and her friends who they didn't see anymore. A young man with auburn hair and green eyes, he went by the name of Hiccup Haddock and unlike the rest of the people who stuck together after high school, Hiccup hadn't. Granted they were never really friends, Hiccup was just kind of the loner but he was a good guy. Hiccup never did anything to hurt others, he just came to school and did his work but no one really knew what happened outside of the hours between 7:30am and 2:05pm. They only knew he was the son of Stoick Haddock-chief of police for Berk Police Department and Valka Haddock-a top nurse who used to work in Berk before the divorce and last they knew she was living on Peaceable Island with her lover.

The divorce took place when Hiccup was a mere ten years old, Stoick won full custody of him however, Valka didn't put up a fight over it, she put on a show for Hiccup's sake but otherwise, when things were completed-she just left with her lover and only called a few times a week to speak to him. The divorce was brought on by the fact both parents were cheating on one another. Stoick was seeing someone from his office, and Valka was seeing someone she had met in a coffee shop. They stated they were no longer felt the same for one another and agreed to divorce but stayed for the most part civilized for Hiccup's sake up until the day of high school graduation when he made it clear that he didn't want to see either of them again until they could get along and act like parents instead of children fighting over who gets the last swing on the playground. That was the last time any of them saw him-he seemed to disappear after that.

"Astrid? Yo, you with us girl?" Ruffnut asked waving her hand in front of Astrid's face and snapping her fingers to get her attention.

"Hm?" she snapped out of it and smiled, "Sorry, zoned out for a second. What did you say?" she asked now.

"That's like the fifth time you've zoned out in an hour," Tuffnut pointed out.

"What's on your mind?" Ruffnut shoved her brother some.

"You know what I've always wondered since we left high school?" Astrid stated looking at them now as they arched their brows curiously.

"Whatever happened to Hiccup Haddock, I mean the guy just vanished. We've seen everyone else we used to go to school with, but never him. Guess I'm just curious what happened to him or where he went," Astrid shrugged some.

"Huh, guess I've wondered too. Everyone saw the outburst after graduation was over," Tuffnut nodded in agreement.

"Did he just bail out of Berk?" Snotlout stated now.

"Guess we'll never know unless he comes back or we run into him. Anyway, enough about him. You guys heard that Dragon's Roar is coming to Berk!?" Ruffnut beamed happily.

"I know right! I can't believe it, tickets went on sale a month ago! I've been saving my paychecks to go-I've never seen them live." Astrid giggled with her best friend.

"Gonna have a hard time going, it's already sold out, babe," her boyfriend, Eret spoke up now as he sat beside her.

"Don't even tell me that!" Ruffnut pouted as Eret turned his phone and showed the ticket screen showing it as: **Sold Out**. "Ugh! I'll watch it live on the TV again," she mumbled flopping back in her seat with her arms crossed over her chest. Astrid mumbled as well, she'd been saving up to get tickets and it was already sold out. The show was in three weeks, she had her heart set on going but it looked like she'd be staying at Ruffnut's house that night to watch it live on TV from the Mead Hall arena where Dragon's Roar was performing. Suddenly Fishlegs rushed in panting with a widest smile on his face.

"Guys! You'll never believe what just happened," he exclaimed quickly.

"You nearly passing out from running?" Snotlout joked as he and Tuffnut snickered.

"Oh hush. I won a contest on the radio and got tickets to the show," Fishlegs beamed happily holding the envelope.

"What radio contest?" Ruffnut asked now.

"It aired a week ago. A contest to answer questions about Dragon's Roar, I won and got tickets to their show in three weeks. There's enough for all of us to go!" Fishlegs showed them the tickets now.

"Oh my Gods! I love you!" Ruffnut hugged him tightly.

"Legs, these are friggen front row! And backstage purposes to meet the band for autographs and pictures when the concert is over!" Astrid said looking over them.

"I know, get why I'm so excited now!?" Fishlegs giggled happily.

"You're the best!" Astrid hugged him next, she couldn't believe it! She would get to go after all, to see Dragon's Roar in person! Live at Mead Hall arena in three weeks! Astrid couldn't be more excited about this.

"Who is your favorite, Astrid?" Ruffnut asked.

"Dusk, how about you?" Astrid replied now.

"Hiss and Sparky, their effects in shows are awesome!" Ruffnut said brightly with a wide smile.

"I find Meatlug to be beautiful, she plays the piano so well." Fishlegs chimed in now.

"Stormfly is hot." Tuffnut and Snotlout said together.

"I'd kill for a night with Dusk. That sexy, smooth voice, lean but muscular body...Gods, I'd die a happy woman." Astrid blushed intently thinking about it.

"Wow, babe. And I'm sitting right here." Eret remarked.

"Oh relax, Eret. It's just a fantasy-like I'd ever have a chance in Valhalla with Dusk Fury, the lead singer to Dragon's Roar..." Astrid sighed heavily. He always knew how to kill her mood, couldn't he just let her have this one thing? It didn't matter, in three weeks she was going to get to see Dragon's Roar live and then meet the band in person. Astrid could hardly wait.

(With Hiccup)

The flight hadn't been bad but they were all exhausted. Beserker Isle to Berk was five hours, not including the two hour layover they had at Archi-the main island. It was a main airport where all planes in the Archipelago and going to other islands had to stop to check in first. Flying on on a private aircraft always made things interesting. They'd left at 1am from Berserker Isle, flew three hours to Archi, then a two hour layover, added to another two hour flight into Berk. Making the time officially 8am when they landed there. There was a small bus ready to take them to Gobber's where they would likely just crash for the rest of the day before returning to their own apartments to sleep some more.

"Finally home," they all sighed out.

"Don't forget we've got the last show of the tour in three weeks. Practices will be resuming as soon as you're all caught up on your sleep. By the way, the concert is sold out. It'll be a full house at Mead Hall arena that night. All of ya just get some rest," Gobber yawned making his way towards his bedroom. The man had a five bedroom house, paid a good amount for it too. The whole basement was built to be recording studio where they practiced and recorded while having meeting. Gobber of course had his own room while the rest shared in pairs. Toothless and Hiccup, Meatlug and Stormfly, Hookfang and Zap, then of course Hiss and Sparky.

Tiredly the group of them all took turns for the bathroom, then made their way to their bedrooms and just crashed for the day. They'd wake up in a few hours for lunch, back to sleep, then up again for dinner, and likely return to bed for the remainder of the night. The next morning is when they'd load up in their cars and return to their own apartments. When on tour, the cars were parked around back of the house and locked down. Gobber would get daily updates from people who would check in to let him know everything was alright while they were on tour.

"Can you believe the Berk show is sold out?" Toothless asked Hiccup as they were getting into their beds.

"Doesn't surprise me in the slightest. I'm beat...see you for lunch, bro," Hiccup yawned out as his head hit the pillow.

"Night, bro!" Toothless replied while he laid down as well. Not more than ten minutes later, both of them were out like a light have let the exhaustion take over. It wasn't easy being famous. The practices, the late night shows, coming up with new songs, working together to make it all work well. It was hard but they wouldn't trade it for the world, they loved their band and the friendships they shared with one another.

(Three Weeks Later)

The weeks leading up to now were hectic as ever. The month was June, warmer months for the Island of Berk while the members of Dragon's Roar were spending almost every day at Gobber's place to practice for the concert and make sure everything would be ready for that night. Sparky had control of the pyrotechnics and lights, Hiss had soundboard, then the rest were in charge of their positions on stage. Gobber was usually always positioned stage right to watch closely and ensure everything was running smoothly through the show. Security had been notified, officers from the Berk Police Department would be standing guard through that night. Hiccup wasn't pleased in the slightest to find out his father would be there as well calling the shots for the officers, thankfully though, Hiccup wasn't worried about his father seeing him because he'd changed a lot since high school.

Four years ago, Hiccup had auburn hair and green eyes. Generally he wore brown pants and a red long sleeve with white sneakers or sometimes black. Since meeting Toothless, Hiccup during shows at least would wear a black wig, as well the face paint. His clothes consisted of black sneakers, black or gray jeans, sometimes blue-then of course his shirt was either black, red, or gray. His eyes remained the same but on stage no one could see him that well. Hiccup didn't want people knowing it was him up there, it would raise far too many questions that he didn't want to answer. However, Stoick and Valka, Hiccup's parents were aware that he had a music life career. They just didn't know he was lead singer of Dragon's Roar. This is another reason that Hiccup went by the name Dusk Fury too, so people would assume he's related to Toothless and adopted by Gobber. Hiccup never used his name anymore, only his band mates and Gobber knew it but at Hiccup's request, it wasn't used.

The last few weeks had been interesting for Hiccup and Heather, they did get to see one another the next day when Hiccup let her know he was back at his place if she wanted to come over-there was no hesitation when she said she'd be right over. Heather knew who he really was too but she was actually under contract not to say a word to anyone and if she did then she could be fined or sent to prison for up to a year. Also, she wasn't never allowed be on stage during performances. She could be backstage as long as she stayed out of everyone's way, or she could stand beside Gobber between two security guards. Shockingly, they didn't fight when she saw him-they ended up making out and then have sex after only an hour of her being there. One of the biggest fights they had was Heather asking when they could get married and have kids, but Hiccup said he was only twenty two and didn't want that right now so he always made sure to use protection. Not just with a condom either, he would still pull out and finish outside of her in the condom. It was the only way he could make sure she didn't end up pregnant-that was all he needed.

Heather basically lived at Hiccup's place when he was in town, she had a drawer of her own things there and never left his side unless he was performing or practicing, even then she wasn't far from him. Hiccup found she was very clingy, he wasn't happy about it but there were worse things that could happen that he didn't even want to think about. When the two were out in public, Hiccup wore his wig and a pair of contacts that made it look like his eyes color was brown instead of green, on top of that he wore sunglasses. This was if the two didn't want to be bothered while on a date or something, even Heather wore a disguise, sunglasses or regular glasses with a strawberry blond haired wig. For interviews, press, talk shows and what not-Heather stayed normal and Hiccup just wore his wig and the face paint. Hiccup had a very defining feature on his face, a scar on the right side of his chin and with the face paint on, that was hidden.

The scar came from his mother's dog, Cloud Jumper. Very good dog, but one time he scratched Hiccup's chin and the scar remained. It was how people knew him as Hiccup. Scar, auburn hair, and green eyes. The wig and face paint hid two of those and no one seemed to suspect a thing about Dusk's true identity-which is exactly how he wanted it to be. Today was the concert, specifically 6:30pm was the concert but all day would be spent at the arena to set up and get ready for tonight. After this show, the tour was over and they could all calm down for a few months to work on new material, practice a bit, but overall just relax and be _normal_ for a little while. Their instruments had already been set up on stage, the sound and light boards were just behind the curtain and ready to go. The crew was working on everything else while the band got ready behind stage in their dressing rooms since the time was already 3pm. Just three and a half hours until show time.

Meanwhile, six friends were all getting ready to go too and two girls were very happy. First Dragon's Roar concert ever and they could be front row, and then backstage following the end of the show to meet the band! It was something that most only dreamed about. It would be a night to remember for sure. Ruffnut and Astrid were getting ready at Astrid's place, the guys were there too and they'd all be taking Eret's truck to the concert since they could all fit comfortably in there.

"Can you believe it's tonight?!" exclaimed Ruffnut who was doing her hair and makeup.

"Oh my Gods, the anticipation is killing me. We've waited three weeks for this and it's finally here!" Astrid replied giggling happily. She was working on her face paint, two red marks on either side of her cheek just like Dusk's since he was Astrid's favorite member of the band, Stormfly her second. Astrid's hair was braided and hanging over her left shoulder like it usually did, she was wearing dark blue jeans, pair of sneakers, then a black tee-shirt with the faces of all the band members on it, Dusk being center and then on his right was Toothless, Hookfang, Meatlug, Hiss while on his right was Stormfly, Zip, and Sparky. It was the first shirt she ever bought when the band started releasing merchandise.

"Only three hours to go!" Fishlegs called from the bottom of the stairs. Both girls were indebted to him for winning the contest or else they'd be watching it from Ruffnut's TV tonight instead of live at Mead Hall arena, standing front row, and then getting to go backstage to meet them in person, take pictures, and get autographs. It was going to be an amazing night for them all!

(Two And A Half Hours Later)

It was now 6pm, they had just arrived to Mead Hall and parked in the parking garage. They would have to walk over to the hall along with the mass of others waiting to get in. The cool thing about Mead Hall was that when you turned in your tickets, each section had their own line. They had their backstage passes on, and tickets secured in their hands as they reached the line that said 'Front Row/Backstage'. This meant they'd be put in a certain spot to be taken backstage when the show was over.

"I told you we should have gotten here earlier!" Ruffnut stated with a groan as they reached the line and saw how long it was. "We're gonna miss the opening and I really wanted to see the roar!" she added whining a bit. Every time the show opened, it was with a loud roar. Dubbed the roar of a Night Fury, most elusive dragon known to the Archipelago ages ago because it was black as night, and one of the strongest known to Vikings-who used to inhabit these islands sometime before. Most of the people living in the Archipelago actually derived from Viking ancestry.

"We'll make it, just have your stuff ready. We didn't bring any bags so we can skip all that," Fishlegs stated as they showed the officers they didn't have bags and she nodded allowing them to actually cut half the line and move right to the turnstile to get inside. They didn't wait more than ten minutes to get inside and be taken to the front row and stood where they were supposed to. "See, and with five minutes to spare before it starts,"

"I can't wait!" Astrid and Ruffnut squealed.

"Sorry, Miss, I don't see your badge." came the voice of an officer trying to stop a girl with black hair braided and hanging over her shoulder, she also had green eyes.

"Fine, then I'll just call him and bring him out there to tell you who I am." the woman stated as she pulled her cell phone out and dialed a number then put it to her ear, "Babe, the officer won't let me in and I left my badge at the apartment. Can you please tell him that I'm your girlfriend and allowed to see you?" after a moment she pulled the phone down and put it in her pocket with her arms crossed over her chest and a heavy huff of frustration. Within a minute, Dusk appeared from behind the curtain and people began cheering. Dusk offered a calm smile as he reached the edge of stage and jumped down to where the fans for front row were. "He'll tell you," the woman remarked as the officer turned to see Dusk there.

"Mr. Fury, you shouldn't be out here without your guard..." stated the officer.

"I assure you that I can handle myself. What seems to be the issue down here?" Hiccup asked.

"This young woman says she is your girlfriend and is allowed back there," the officer replied.

"She's very much correct, officer. Come on, babe. I got a show to get ready for in..." he checked his phone, "three minutes now," he finished his sentence as the officer let her through the metal gates and she wrapped her arms around him contently-they shared a quick kiss before he began to walk towards the stage stairs, then paused a moment and looked at Heather, "Head on back," he told her as she nodded and walked up the stairs then backstage. Hiccup now turned to see the six standing front row where he'd been moments ago. "You six the radio contest winners?" he asked.

"Y-yes, Mr. Fury." Astrid replied with a faint blush. "H-how did you...know?"

"Because we only hand out six backstage passes combined with the center stage front row tickets per show. What's is your name?" Hiccup asked now.

"It's...Astrid, and these are my friends: Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut. Oh, and my boyfriend, Eret." Astrid replied gently.

"Divine Beauty, you live up to your name. By they way, please, call me Dusk, " Hiccup offered his hand to shake hers as an introduction-he bent slightly and kissed her knuckles, "I'll be seeing you after the show then. Enjoy the show," he said as he gave a smile then he grabbed the edge of the stage behind him and then pulled himself up onto it before walking away behind the curtain again.

"He kissed your hand!" Ruffnut beamed in shock as Astrid was just blushing like crazy. Dusk just shook her hand and kissed it? He even talked to her, directly. Eret looked less than pleased about the encounter between the famous lead singer and his girlfriend.

"Gods, I'm never washing it again..." Astrid swooned happily. Officially, best night of her life. Attending the concert of her favorite band, being front row, got to go backstage later on, and now she'd been talked to by the lead singer who she adored-he even touched her. Astrid couldn't wait for the concert to start, she was very excited.

(Backstage)

"What the hell was that, Hiccup?" Heather asked.

"Shut up. You know better than to use my real name, especially backstage. I was merely keeping the fans happy, we all do it...well, the guys kiss hands, the girls just give a wink and smile. It's not that big of a deal. What are you worried about?" Hiccup sighed heavily.

"Aren't those the people from your old high school?" Toothless asked curiously now.

"Yep. They won the radio contest for Berk," Hiccup replied.

"So you actually know that girl personally? I don't want you seeing them after the concert, what if they recognize you?" Heather said in fear.

"It's showtime!" Gobber announced coming towards them now. "You, little missy, need to move to stage side with me. You eight get ready. Starting in thirty seconds!" he added.

"I mean it, Hic-" he arched an irritated brow at her, "Dusk...I don't want you seeing them after the show," Heather corrected.

"I don't have time to have this out with you right now. We got a show to put on. Go with Gobber or go home, Heather. I'm not gonna turn them away just because of the fact I know them. We'll talk about this later," Hiccup kissed her cheek as she huffed angrily and moved with Gobber towards the stage side while things began. Hiccup took a breath as they were all in position, his eyes were closed as the announcement was made. The lights went down as it fell dark except for camera flashes going off.

" **Ladies and Gentleman! I give you...DRAGON'S ROAR!"** the curtain raised as the crowd screamed and cheered. Purple fire shot up from around the stage-when it faded, Hiccup and the others stood there ready to start. All he had to do was make it through the night-then dealing with those six, then he could just relax. Exciting night it was turn out to be indeed.


	3. Breakups

**What You Mean To Me**

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Rating:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD; not the movies, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs I may or may not use. That being said, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter Three:** Breakups

They hadn't even been on stage for five minutes after the opening and they were already sweating and had headaches from the noise in their room. The arena could hold four thousand ticket holders, plus security, staff, and vendors along the outside. It was set up in a giant oval and along the outside walls where section entrances were contained food, drink, and merchandise vendors along with bathrooms and officers in case of emergencies. Inside, the seats went all the way around in a horseshoe from the top to the bottom on floor level. On the floor, the stage was set up in the center back wall, then the rest of the floor made up standing area for front, middle, and back row. The stage itself itself led to backstage to all the workers, and then further back was a hallway leading to dressing rooms, hair, makeup, and more on that was out to the exit to alleyway that would get them on the bus before paparazzi and over crazed fans arrived.

The time was now 6:35pm, screaming fans awaiting the start of the show. Generally, the show would end around 10 and then any backstage winners would get brought back to meet the band for autographs, pictures, and general questions of curiosity for thirty to forty five minutes. After that the fans would be escorted out the main entrance while the band would start their shut down process of washing up, changing, and then finally getting back home by bus. Hiccup was having a hard time getting focused because of the mini fight that he was sure to escalate after the show was over with Heather. Also, he hated the fact the people who used to go to school with were the contest winners, and on top of all that: his father was here too, in charge of the security detail for the duration of the concert.

" _ **Dusk?"**_ came Toothless's voice in his ear piece, another thing the band had. A two channel radio and microphone setup. The two channels were to talk to his other band members, and then the manager who would relay messages to the crew. The microphone was for obvious reasons. _**"You good?"**_

" _ **Yeah, I'm good. Sorry, got distracted for a second. Let's get this started,"**_ Hiccup replied to him quietly, Toothless nodded to him as they all got to their positions and got ready. Hiccup took a step forward with with his signature smile the girls went crazy for, "HELLO ISLAND OF BERK!" he called out after making sure the switch was on for the microwave. The crowd erupted into applause and screaming of joy for the band. "Sounds like we got a lot of energy in here tonight and that's what we like to hear. You ready for a great show!?" he asked the crowd.

"YEAH!" they shouted back.

"Alright then, we got an awesome show set up for you! All you gotta do is enjoy it. That being said, let's kick it off with an oldie you all should know! Hit it!" Hiccup smiled wide as it began.

There were always two halves to the show, first half was a good mix of older songs from when they started four years ago, then there was an hour half hour intermission so the band could get a break and sit down, cool off and drink some water. The second half was newer things and never lasted very long. First half was from 6:30 to 8:15pm, then the thirty minute break until 8:45pm, then the rest of the show until 10ish, following that was doing pictures, autographs, and questions with contest winners, finally after all that: they could get changed and head home to sleep. This wasn't their whole day though-they'd been at the arena since 9am that morning making sure everything was set up properly, little practices, planning the order of songs to play. It was a lot of work to prepare for a concert but they managed to do it because everyone was on the same page and worked together.

The shows were always successful, in the beginning there were a few issues with crazed fans. During the most of the first half-even though he was performing, his mind was elsewhere. Like on Heather's and his relationship, and if it was going to last. He was getting to the end of his rope with her-he dealt with everything else but telling him he couldn't meet with the contest winners just because he knew them personally? They didn't even know he, as Dusk, was Hiccup. They knew him back then as shy, skinny, quiet, know-it-all teenager. Dusk, was nothing like the 'old' Hiccup. Dusk was confident, a joker, knew how to laugh, and have a good time. Not to mention he filled out a lot when he was about nineteen years old, a reason he thought Heather only wanted him for the sex, and being in the spotlight, maybe the money too because she was always hinting to things she wanted when they were window shopping-which then turned into actually shopping.

He did care about her but he just didn't feel like she felt the same for him and it bothered him, they were going to have to talk tonight or tomorrow after he recovered from the concert. He was putting it on the top of his to do list for tomorrow morning. Everything so far in the concert was going as planned, they'd done a handful of songs and it was rolling up on time for intermission when they finished this one. He was exhausted and needed to sit down with some water and just close his eyes for a little while, maybe get an aspirin to deal with his headache before getting back on stage to finish off the night. The song ended after another few seconds as they all took a few breaths, the air conditioners were on but it was hot for them on that stage playing and singing with all the lights and pyrotechnics around them. Finally they'd be able to go sit down.

"Alright all you DR fans, we're gonna take a short break and resume in thirty minutes. Please enjoy the food, drinks, and merchandise, we'll see ya soon!" Toothless called out over the cheering, some of the lights came down as they made their way behind the closing curtain. Once behind the safety of it and their microphones turned off, removed from them, and set aside until they went back out-Toothless put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you alright?"

"Course I am...why do you think I'm not?" Hiccup asked him.

"You just look like you're not all here right now," Hookfang pointed out.

"Just not look forward to-" he was cut off by Heather hugging him tightly, then holding onto his arm with a bright smile as he rolled his eyes some. "Hey babe," Hiccup stated now-the others understood easily what was wrong after Heather showed up. "Catch up with you before we go back on," he added as he headed for his dressing room with Heather still clinging to him like a lost child.

(With Astrid & The Others)

"That was an amazing first half!" Ruffnut squealed happily, "And I can't get over what he did to you before the show started," she added as they were walking side by side with the guys behind them-they were planning to get something to eat until the show started again.

"It wasn't...that big. I'm sure he's done it to plenty of people before," Astrid blushed a bit looking off to the side.

"Oh yeah? And how many girls does he tell what their name means? Astrid means Divine Beauty! And he said you live up to it, he called you beautiful, girl!" Ruffnut giggled now. That was true too, he pretty much did. Eret scoffed now and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's your problem?" Astrid asked him.

"You swooning over this guy," Eret huffed at her.

"I would be too if he kissed my hand and called me beautiful," Ruffnut remarked.

"You ain't my girl, I don't care what he does to you. If he touches you tonight backstage then I'm gonna deck him good. No one touches my girlfriend. I don't care how famous he is, you're mine." Eret stated firmly. Astrid stopped know as she faced him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not a piece of property, Eret. I'm a person and I don't belong to you. It was just a little harmless flirting, you need to relax..." Astrid informed him.

"I'll relax when he keeps his hands off you," Eret told her again.

"And like you could touch him. His guards would have you face down on the floor before you raised your fist within six feet of him," Astrid crossed her arms over her chest now.

"I know he's your fantasy and all but could you maybe remember who you're actually with. You don't stand a chance with him, besides...he has a girlfriend. Hot too, I'd kill to have her in my bed." the other gasped a bit as Astrid's eyes widened slightly. "Hey, you said you wanted him for a night-so why can't I say I want his girl for a night? It's just a little harmless flirting, Astrid. You need to relax," he repeated her own words to her.

"I meant a night to hang out with him! Not sleep with him you asshole, I cannot believe you just said you'd take another girl to your bed if you had the chance. I've never been anything but loyal to you for the last five years and you say that to me? Gods. Yes, I think he's good looking but I'd never leave you to be with him if given the chance. I'm with you because I choose to be, I really can't believe you have so little faith in me. That you'd take another girl to bed if you had the chance too. You're always this way when it comes to any men around me. What's next, you think I'll sleep with Snotlout?" Astrid motioned to him.

"Is that a possibility?" Snotlout asked, Astrid punched him in the arm hard as he whimpered out a bit. "I'll take that as a no," he groaned slightly.

"I can't do this anymore, Eret. You're...way to jealous and insecure. I mean come on, you threatened to punch Dusk because he was being nice to me. You don't even trust me...and if you can't trust me then we don't need to be together anymore. I don't want to be with you, so...just go okay? I came here to have a good time, and you're making it miserable for me. I'm done...it's over." Astrid told him slowly dropping her arms to her sides.

"Really? You're gonna leave me over this?" Eret asked, Astrid nodded. Eret took off his backstage pass and threw it down at her feet. "Fine. See if I care. Bet you that nobody wants to be with your ugly, used up, non virgin body. But hey, no hard feelings. Find Dusk, least he thinks you're beautiful. Oh wait that's right, you don't have a chance with him." Eret grinned a bit, "Oh, by the way...I've been cheating on you for three months," then he walked towards the exit leaving Astrid in complete shock of what he said to her.

"Astrid, are you okay?" Ruffnut asked quickly seeing the tears forming in Astrid's eyes.

"I just...want to be alone for a little while. I'll...see you when the show starts again," Astrid replied as she wiped her eyes and moved back into the main arena area and got back to her spot after showing the officer her pass to be up there, he nodded and walked away. Astrid just sat in one of the metal chairs and covered her face in her hands, sobbing silently but it showed with her shaking shoulders. Of course unknown to her, a pair of green eyes was watching from behind the curtain.

 _'Why is she crying?'_ Hiccup thought curiously. He'd been watching her all night since the show started, she was smiling and happy-but now she was miserable. Hiccup always found her attractive back in high school but knew he stood no chance with her so he just ignored it, he hadn't seen her in four years until tonight and seeing her upset bothered him a little. Hiccup sighed as he went to his dressing room and grabbed a small pack of tissues before exiting the stage on the left by the stairs and walked in front of her quietly. "Hey, not sure what caused the tears-but I do enjoy seeing smiles and dry eyes during the shows," Hiccup said to her as he head snapped up seeing him there with a pack of tissues out to her.

"I'm...sorry. I'm loving the show, Dusk. It's amazing and my first one too. My boy...well, ex-boyfriend now said some hurtful things and I guess, has been cheating on me for three months so I just couldn't help it...I left him for being over jealous and insecure but it still hurts to know," Astrid sniffled a bit as she took the pack from him gently, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome. I'm not sure what happened but I can tell you this...no man is worth crying over. We're all idiots and do stupid things but the biggest fools are the ones who aren't willing to fight for the ones they love. If he walked away and didn't bother to fight back, he ain't worth it. Besides, you can't cry here. You don't want red, puffy eyes for the pictures later, do you?" Hiccup informed with a soft smile. "There's a million guys in this world, don't be upset just because one turned out to be a jerk. Just means he isn't the one, but I'm sure that you'll meet him one day. You never know when love will find you, so don't give up and never be afraid to take a chance. Keep fighting and it'll work out. You'll see," he added.

Astrid found a small smile as she wiped her eyes now and nodded. "Thank you, Dusk. You should write a song about it, telling girls that some guys just aren't worth it. Bet that would be a hit," she laughed a bit.

"You know-that's not a half bad idea. I might take you up on that. In the meantime, I do have a song that might help-hasn't been released yet," Hiccup chuckled a bit as he saw her frown slightly, "but because I think you need to hear it, we're gonna release it tonight," her eyes lit up with shock, "Don't tell anyone. Promise?"

"I promise," Astrid replied smiling. Hiccup nodded as he winked at her while he made his way back behind the side curtain. Astrid just sat there a moment holding the pack of tissues from Dusk-how had he known she was crying? Wasn't he backstage? Or was he peeking through the curtain to check on things in the arena? Either way, she was grateful to him. Just a few simple words and he made her feel better about the whole situation. Astrid tucked the tissues away in her pocket and just relaxed in her seat. There was only fifteen minutes left until it started again-she couldn't wait for the second half.

(Backstage)

"What was that all about?" Heather asked with her arms folded over her chest now, a less than pleased look on her face.

"Lay off, Heather. Gods. You know, you've been really on my ass lately and I don't like it..." Hiccup stated. "I was just being nice, it's kind of what I do and last I checked, it was something you loved the most about me."

"I do but not to other girls, especially ones you know from high school!" Heather began to raise her voice as Hiccup covered her mouth and pulled her with him to his dressing room, ignoring his band mates and unofficial father's curious stares.

"Hey, we gotta get ready..." Zap reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right there..." Hiccup mumbled as he opened the door and walked in with Heather, then shut it. "What is wrong with you? Are you hell bent and determined to blow my cover of who I really am, need I remind you that you're under contract, Heather. Seriously, what happened to the girl I met two years ago?" he asked her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm right here, Hic-I mean, Dusk...but why that girl? You kissed her hand, and just went out there to comfort her over a breakup. It's like you like her or something. People are gonna start thinking you're with her and cheating on me,"

"To be completely honest...I did have a crush on her back in high school. So yes, at one point I did like her. You know I can't stand seeing a girl cry, she was alone and needed someone to talk to and I was available to offer that. People know I'm with you. You never leave my side..." he retorted to her.

"Are you saying I'm clingy?" Heather huffed, appalled by what he said.

"Incredibly and I'm getting real tired of it. You're clingy, obsessed, and as of late, really annoying to put up with. You're always attached to me in some way or another: hands, hugging, on my arm, even having sex-seriously on the sex thing. You've wanted it almost every night since I got back. You never give me room to breathe, and now you're on my ass because I'm being something you fell in love with. Nice, kind, and caring. Really, Heather? I've asked you time and time again not to start this shit on show nights. I got enough to deal with without you suddenly having a problem of your own," Hiccup stated firmly.

"I'm sorry, baby. Let me make it up to you..." Heather said softly as she tried to kiss him but he turned his head from her.

"I don't have time for this. I have to get back out there for another hour or so. We'll discuss this later," Hiccup said as he moved to leave but Heather grabbed his hand.

"Come on, just a quickie. It'll help you relax..." she pressed reaching forward and locking the door.

"Heather, I said no. I'm not in the mood," Hiccup sighed. "And really, in the dressing room?"

"No one will know. We have fifteen minutes...please?" she asked again.

"For Odin's sake. No, Heather. No. Okay. No means no. I don't want to have sex with you right now, as a matter of fact...I don't want to do it at all with you. I don't want to be with you. I don't know who you are, but you're not the Heather I fell in love with two years ago. You changed and I'm not gonna deal with it anymore," Hiccup said as he unlocked the door and stepped out seeing Gobber, and his other friends there.

"Did you...just breakup with me?" Heather asked in shock. Hiccup sighed and faced her slightly.

"Yes. Yes I did. And it doesn't excuse your contract, so don't get any bright ideas about trying to go to the press to blackmail me. We're over, Heather. I'm done." Hiccup said as he passed the guard outside his room, "Please collect, Miss. Lanvik's passes and badges, anything that gave her access to me or near the band-then kindly escort her from the building. I expect her gone before the last song plays," he added and continued walking.

"Yes sir," the guard nodded as he put his hand out for the items Hiccup asked her.

"Hic, did you really just break up with her?" Toothless asked, Hiccup nodded. "What...did she do?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. We got a show to finish in ten minutes," Hiccup stated moving to the spot behind the curtain so the crewman could place his microphone back on him.

"What will be the finale?" Stormfly asked.

"The One. The new one we finished back on Visithug three months ago and hasn't yet been released," he told them as they nodded and began to get ready. On time, at 8:45pm-they all emerged with their smiles and taking up their spots on the stage. It was almost over. Only an hour or so left to go, just the last few songs and then the backstage winners for a little while, then he could just take off for a while by himself to think. Hiccup knew one thing: when this was over-he was going right to the bar. It was going to take more than water or soda to relax him tonight.


	4. Let It Begin

**What You Mean To Me**

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Rating:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD; not the movies, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs I may or may not use. That being said, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter Four:** Let It Begin

The time was nearing 10pm, it was time for the last song of the night-the new one Hiccup had told them they were gonna play. This was also the song he'd secretly told Astrid they would release tonight because he felt she should hear it to help her get through her breakup. It was interesting to know that not even fifteen minutes of her breakup though, he broke up with Heather as well. Hiccup had been thinking about it all night, considering it the last three weeks since he overheard Toothless and the other band members discussing that not even they liked Heather because she was always all over Hiccup, and apparently they found her to be a bitch. Hiccup couldn't believe how quick she flipped around after he called her clingy, obsessed, and annoying. Heather instantly tried to have sex with him right there in the dressing room, that was definitely a deal breaker for him and more so when she kept pushing the issue after he'd said no. What choice did he have but to leave her? He didn't want to be with her anymore, and also the fact that doing something like that would give the band such a bad image-he didn't want that. Easiest solution to a lot of problems was break up with her and be done with it.

Now they were all on stage preparing for the finale song. After this was the backstage meeting, then he could just get out for a little while to clear his head. It wasn't often that he actually needed time alone-but this was something he just wanted to get away from and not have his friends asking every ten minutes if he was okay or not. He knew they just wanted to help but to Hiccup, he gave Heather anything and everything she could ever want and yet she still wasn't happy with him. Hiccup could see that clearly, that Heather didn't like his tours or all the practices. All she really wanted was the expensive dates, being in the spotlight, and the sex. That's not what Hiccup wanted, he wanted a real relationship. One consisting of love, trust, communication. He didn't want something where the girl would only want what he could give physically. Fat chance with his lifestyle-dating a celebrity made things all the harder on a relationship, he just assumed the rest of his life would be concerts, practices, hanging with friends, and short term relationships. At least he could say he was happy with his career if nothing else.

"Alright! What a night it's been, right?!" Hiccup called out to the cheering fans. "I know we've enjoyed it, performing for you gives us no greater pleasure. So for you all here tonight and those watching at home, we got something new for you. This song is for all the ladies who have ever been through a breakup and thought he was the one. This song is to let you know that there is someone out there for everyone! We hope you'll like it. This song is called: The One." Hiccup smiled, his eyes fell quickly on Astrid and smiled seeing her smiling again and cheering alongside Ruffnut.

" _I'll be the one..."_ they all started together.

" _I guess you were lost when I met you. Still there were tears in your eyes. So out of trust and I knew, no more than mysteries and lies."_ a slight pause now.

" _There you were, wild and free. Reachin' out like you needed me. A helping hand to make it right. I am holding you all through the night,"_ Hiccup, Toothless, and Zap sang as a group now. The fans were smiling wide, camera phones up, flashes going off. This was the perfect way to end the concert.

" _I'll be the one."_ Hiccup sang.

" _I'll be the one..."_ came Hookfang, Toothless, Zap, Stormfly, and Meatlug.

" _Who will make all your sorrows undone,"_ Hiccup smiled, his eyes falling on Astrid again but not making direct contact with her.

 _I'll be the light."_ Hiccup moved closer to the edge of the stage now.

" _I'll be the light..."_ came softly from the others.

" _When you feel like there's nowhere to run, I'll be the one."_ all of the band members sang in unison but then it jumped right back to Hiccup singing solo.

" _To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright. 'Cause my faith is gone. And I want to take you from darkness to light..."_

" _There you were, wild and free. Reachin' out like you needed me. A helping hand to make it right. I am holding you all through the night,"_ came Toothless, Zap, and Hiccup together again.

" _I'll be the one(I'll be the one...). Who will make all your sorrows undone. I'll be the light(I'll be the light...). When you feel like there's nowhere to run, I'll be the one. To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright..."_ the music softened now as Hiccup crouched down in front of front row, mainly before Astrid and Ruffnut with a smile.

" _You need me like I need you. We can share our dreams comin' true. I can show you what true love means,"_ he reached both hands forward and let them touch his as they giggled and held the look of adoration in them, _"Just take my hand, baby please!"_ he sang out as they cheered louder and he pulled back.

" _I'll be the one. I'll be the light. Where you can run to make it alright. I'll be the one. I'll be the light. Where you can run,"_ there was a pause as he smiled wide.

" _I'll be the one(I'll be the one). Who will make all your sorrows undone. I'll be the light(I'll be the light). When you feel like there's nowhere to run, I'll be the one."_ Hiccup sang with Toothless and Zap as backup.

" _I'll be the one. I'll be the light. Where you can run to make it alright. I'll be the one. I'll be the light. Where you can run to make it all right."_ they all sang together and then it slowed again.

" _I'll be the one. To hold you. And make sure that you'll be alright...I'll be the one."_ the song ended slower the crowd went crazy with clapping and cheering. The band members put down their instruments and walked to the center alongside of Hiccup as they all linked arms around each other's shoulders and took a bow, panting slightly from the heat in the room. "Well that wraps it up guys and girls, thank you for an amazing night. We can't do these shows without all your love and support so we thank you for that." Hiccup announced with a smile. "We want everyone to have a good rest of the night and safe drive home. Goodnight, Berk!" more cheering as the members of the band began splitting off and heading backstage.

" **Thank you for coming to Mead Hall arena. Would all concert goers please make their was safely and slowly out of the building. If you're a contest winner and hold a backstage pass, please make your way to stage right in fifteen minutes."** came the Announcer's voice over the main speakers, the lights flipped back on as people were still raving about everything and leaving the arena exits which were stationed all around and on all levels in different sections.

"That was an amazing song, definitely one of my favorites now. I can't believe he got so close and let us touch his hands!" Ruffnut giggled happily like a elementary school girl who just woke up on Christmas morning.

"I know right and ya know-it made me feel a lot better about the breakup with Eret..." Astrid smiled as she looked back to the stage, "Just like he said it would," she added quietly to herself while remembering Dusk's words about releasing the song because he felt she needed to hear it and would help. It really did and she was going to thank him when they got to go backstage. They waited another fifteen minutes as the arena fell quieter when it cleared out, they moved to stage right to wait to be taken back. After another five minutes, Gobber emerged with a bright smile.

"Ello lads and lasses, ready to meet Dragon's Roar?" he asked as they nodded their head quickly and Gobber chuckled, "Just come this way with me. I'm Gobber Craigsen, DR's manager," he introduced as he motioned for them to follow him, they did so as they were soon walking up the stage stairs and then up onto stage-moving behind the curtain. "Well, here's where the magic happens. Sounds, lights, cameras, effects." Gobber began. As winners, they were able to get a small tour of the stage, behind the curtain, and then finally meet the band. The tour wasn't long but finally they were all standing before a door that read: **Dragon's Roar Main**. Gobber knocked on the door and waited a moment.

"Bring them in, Gobber," came a voice from behind, Gobber opened the door as he walked in and the small group following him. Once in, the door was shut as the band members stood up in line.

"Allow me to introduce: Fishlegs Ingerman, contest winner. Then his friends-" Gobber paused when Hiccup stepped forward a bit.

"Astrid, Ruffnut, Snotlout, and Tuffnut. Am I right?" Hiccup asked looking at Astrid, she nodded to him. "Pleased to meet you all, again. I'm sure you know who we are. I'm Dusk and this is my brother, Toothless. Then our friends: Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Zap, Hiss, and Sparky." he introduced motioning to each one.

"It's...amazing to get to meet you all in person," Ruffnut said trying to contain herself.

"The pleasure is all ours. We wouldn't be able to do the things we do without the support of our fans," Toothless smiled now.

"You guys are the best. I was hooked first time I heard the music on the radio," Astrid said now.

"Which song played?" Stormfly asked gently.

"I believe it was 'I'd Come For You'," Astrid replied smiling.

"That was one of our firsts, or was it the first?" Meatlug asked looking to Dusk now.

"It was the first, it was the one we all did together when we formed the band four years ago. And before you ask, yes it was one of mine that I wrote and we tried out to see how we'd do together," Dusk stated calmly.

"It's my ringtone on my phone," Astrid beamed.

"Really now?" Dusk smiled at her as she nodded. "Good to see that smile again. Looks better on you than the tears did," she blushed a bit, "Did the song help?"

"Yes, very much so. And I wanted to thank you for it, also...what you did for me before the second half. You're right, my ex is a jerk and I'm not gotta waste my tears on him," Astrid said now.

"Well now, I think we should get started on these pictures and autographs." Gobber suggested with a smile. For the next twenty minutes it was autographs and pictures. They did individual with each member of the band, then group pictures. After all that is was more questions but one of the rules was that they couldn't ask anything personal such as numbers, addresses, where they went to school. Band questions only like if they had new music coming out, next concert date, how long it takes them to make songs, etc. Before long it was about 10:45pm and the time was up. "Well, kids. Times up, been a long night for these guys. I'm sure they are ready to rest," Gobber said.

The group got up and shook hands with the band members, Ruffnut and Astrid got hugs too. Gobber led them out as Hiccup sighed heavily. "Are you...okay?" Toothless asked him.

"Yeah. Just got a lot of shit on my mind," Hiccup said as he got up, "I'll catch ya later," he added while heading for the door.

"Where are you going, we're getting on the bus in ten minutes." Stormfly said. "And what happened with Heather earlier?"

"I left her because she's clingy, obsessive, and lately-very annoying. Also...she tried to have sex with me in the dressing room earlier. I got fed up with it all so I broke up with her and now I'm gonna go for a walk to clear my head. I'm not taking the bus home, I'll get a taxi or something..." Hiccup grabbed his hoodie and zipped it up, he took off his wig then went to the bathroom and splashed his face to get the face paint off. He checked the mirror to ensure it was all off then returned in front of them. He stuffed his wig in his backpack along with some other things, checked his phone and slipped that in his pocket along with his wallet. "See ya tomorrow," he closed his eyes and headed out the door, down the hall and then to the rear entrance of the arena. It let out into an alleyway where most reporters and news crews waited but since he was just himself right now, they wouldn't bother him.

Hiccup could walk around as himself in Berk, it wouldn't matter if anyone saw him. He'd been gone so long people would hardly recognize him now, he wasn't worried about it. Hiccup walked about twenty minutes silently with his hands in his pockets towards the bar, a place he could relax for a while and think about things. Hiccup walked in and took a seat at the bar, he pulled his hood off and the bartender came over. "Got an ID there laddie? Lookin' a little young to be in here," he asked. Hiccup pulled out his wallet it and showed his license reading: **Hiccup Haddock the Third**. The man handed it back with a smile, "What will it be for ya tonight?"

"Soco and coke, please?" Hiccup asked, the bartender nodded and got the drink prepared for him.

"Here you go, made it a double because you look like you need to wind down after a long day." the bartender smiled.

"Thanks," Hiccup replied as he took a long drink from it. Hiccup was never a big drinker, in fact, he rarely did it at all. But being he was twenty two and tonight had been hell in a handbasket for him, he needed to take the stress off somehow and relax a little. Running into old high school classmates, then the break up with Heather. No, tonight was just shitty and he was glad he could end the night with a some alcohol. After sitting there fifteen minutes with his drink almost gone and another on the way, the door opened to the bar and a female walked in. Hiccup glanced over in his slight haze to see familiar blond hair and blue eyes, the set belonging to none other than Astrid Hofferson. He was considering the idea of just getting hammered, going home, and sleeping. First the concert, and now at the bar? Maybe she wouldn't recognize him.

"What are ya havin', little lady?" the bartender asked her calmly after checking her ID too, drinking age in the Archipelago was twenty.

"Martini, please." Astrid asked gently, the man nodded and began preparing it. Hiccup didn't care if she saw him, it's not like they'd been friends so what did it matter? Hiccup just sat there eyeing his drink, this was his second although the first had been a double. He still couldn't get over the fact Heather tried to have sex with him in the dressing room, the woman had zero decency or tact in her advances. Hiccup and her never even made love, it was just sex. Contrary to belief, there was actually a difference. Making love was the act of very slow, passionate, sex. Meant to last a while, enjoying the intimacy and building up to climax. Sex was just a quick fuck to get off several times, and that's all Heather ever wanted from him. That made it all the worse for him to know that she was basically used him to get whatever she wanted. Hiccup took another long sip of his drink and sighed a bit.

Astrid just sat there in deep thought as the bartender returned with her drink, "Thank you," she said softly as she sighed took a sip from it slowly with her eyes closed.

"You look as miserable as that fellow over there," the bartender stated calmly. Hiccup tensed a bit, why did he have to mention him?!

"Breakups suck," Astrid mumbled some.

"That they do, I'm married to my bar here. Always there to lean on, and never lets me down, makes good money too." the bartender laughed some-effectively making Astrid smile a bit.

"I'm the one who left him but-hurt to find out he'd been cheating for three months. Basically ruined my night at Mead Hall," Astrid sighed taking another sip of her drink.

"You were at the Dragon's Roar concert? How was it, well, aside the break up?" the man asked leaning on the bar now.

"Really good, the released a new song called _The One_. My friend had one radio tickets, we got to go backstage and meet them in person. Group pictures taken, I have one coming with each of them too. And I got this," Astrid pulled out a group photo of just the band with all the autographs on it. Under Dusk's name is said: **Keep Smiling**. He was the only one to write something for her because he knew about the break up.

"That's pretty cool. What's your story over there in the corner being all mysterious like?" the bartender asked looking over to Hiccup now, Astrid glanced too and saw the auburn hair.

"Breakups suck, just as the young lady stated." Hiccup responded.

"Were you cheated on too?" Astrid asked softly.

"Nope," Hiccup sighed some sitting back as he stretched some, his facing showing more in the lighting now as Astrid's eyes widened a bit.

"Hiccup?" she whispered in shock. Auburn hair and green eyes? She only knew one person who had that combination and she hadn't seen in four years.

"She used me for money and sex, incredibly clingy and obsessive." Hiccup stated.

"That does suck man. You empty over there? Want another?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah, maybe not soco and coke though. How about a Godfather?" Hiccup inquired.

"You got it, sounds like you need one. Strong though-you good?" the bartender asked him curiously.

"I'm fine. I'm not even tipsy yet, don't worry. I'm not driving, I'll call a cab or something." Hiccup offered a smile. The bartender nodded seeming satisfied with the reply as he went to get the drink. Astrid just kept looking at him, it couldn't be Hiccup, could it be? Most everyone on Berk had brown, black, blonde, or red hair. But only very few had auburn hair with green eyes, she knew about the scar but in the bar's dim lights she couldn't quite tell if it was there. "You can stop wondering if it's me and just ask you know," he now said glancing towards Astrid.

"What...are you talking about?" Astrid asked quickly sipping her drink and finishing it.

"You've been staring at me for five minutes. If I look like someone you know, you can just ask and I'll tell you." Hiccup stated to her now.

"Sorry...you just remind me of someone I used to go to school with-but he's been gone for like four years now." Astrid looked away some. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"I've always been around, just staying on the down low, Astrid." Hiccup stated calmly as he finished the rest of his remaining soco and coke. "Yes, it's me, Hiccup Haddock." he added.

"Wow...you look so different, Hiccup. Taller for sure, less twig-figured." Astrid giggled a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. So I've been told by the few who knew I'm still here," Hiccup sighed a bit.

"Do you...mind if...I come sit with you?" she asked lightly.

"I don't mind," Hiccup replied to her as she got her wallet off the bar and moved over beside Hiccup, she sat down on the bar stool with her drink still in front of her. "Been awhile, hasn't it?" he asked.

"Since we've seen one another? Yeah, it has been. It's good to see you again, Hiccup. And thanks for letting me sit with you. I don't like coming here by myself but I wanted to get away for awhile," Astrid said to him.

"You should never come to the bar by yourself. Too many weirdos around who would hit on or try to take advantage of vulnerable young lady fresh off a break up like yourself," Hiccup remarked taking a sip of the new drink that the bartender brought over for him.

"Well, I'm not by myself anymore. I've got you and we aren't strangers," Astrid gave a small laugh.

"Heh, yeah. I suppose that's true. Nice to see a familiar face after so long. I'm glad to see you too, Astrid. So what now? Drink to forget our ex's and get reacquainted?" Hiccup asked her lifting his glass up as the bartender then brought Astrid a new martini, she took it by the stem of the glass raised it to his.

"Here's to forgetting ex's and getting reacquainted then," Astrid smiled as they clinked their glasses and both took a long drink. Well, what a night this was turning out to be. Both of them end up at the same place, for the same reason. Fresh off a break up and wanting to just get away for a while. How funny they met up at the bar of all places? Of course, the night was still young and there was likely to be a lot of talking between them. Let the reacquainting begin.


	5. Drunk Hookup

**What You Mean To Me**

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Rating:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD; not the movies, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs I may or may not use. That being said, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter Five:** Drunk Hookup

Stranger turn of events that they both ended up at the same bar with the same goal: forget their ex's. Hiccup was shocked she asked to sit by him but had to assume it was for her own protection: at the same time, he didn't mind in the slightest. At least she knew she shouldn't be there alone and moved to someone she...sort of knew to make it look like she wasn't alone. Very clever. It's not like Hiccup would let anything happen to her though-if anyone tried anything. So now they both had a new drink, even gave a toast to forgetting their ex's, and said they were going to get reacquainted with one another.

"So," she began gently, glancing over to him now, "how have you been?"

"I'm alive, guess. I can't complain. How about you?" Hiccup replied.

"Same. You...still living at home?" Astrid inquired looking down into her drink.

"Haven't been there since the day after graduation," Hiccup shrugged while taking a drink.

"So it's true, the rumors? That you just left after graduation?" Astrid looked over a little more now.

"Very much true. Spent the day after graduation packing a suitcase, my guitar, and then catching a plane to the main island. Never looked back," Hiccup stated calmly.

"So, what brought you back to Berk?" Astrid asked curiously.

"My job is here for a few months on business. It moves around, I'm a normal traveler for it. Girl, well, ex now wasn't happy about it-started a fight, decided to end it. So just chillin' here for awhile, going to my place, sleeping, work tomorrow. That's about my life in a nutshell or has been for four years," Hiccup informed her.

"So, I'm just assuming your parents don't know you're here?" Astrid asked him.

"Nope and I appreciate them continuing to not know so if you run into them-you didn't see me," Hiccup mentioned taking another long drink.

"Saw who?" Astrid smiled.

"Exactly," Hiccup chuckled slightly. "So what's your story since high school? Living at home still?" he asked.

"Yeah, attending Berk University, one year left. I was with Eret, until tonight that is. Hanging with friends, working part time, school. That's it for me really," Astrid shrugged, taking a drink from hers.

"You two been together a long time. You hooked up...end of Junior year?" Hiccup asked to confirm.

"Yeah. We were together five years. Ended it all because I couldn't deal with the jealousy and insecurities. He didn't trust me, and obviously now...he'd been cheating on me," Astrid sighed.

"Sorry, shouldn't have brought it up," Hiccup looked back to his drink.

"No, it's okay. I left him because he got mad at me during tonight's Dragon's Roar concert," she began as Hiccup arched a brow listening now, "He got upset that the lead singer, Dusk, basically called me beautiful because my name means Divine Beauty. Dusk said I lived up to it and kissed the back of my hand. Eret got really jealous saying I was swooning over Dusk and didn't like the guy touching me, that if he touched me backstage-because Fishlegs won tickets on the radio that had backstage passes-he would punch Dusk for touching what was his. He reminded me that I made a comment before the concert night saying that Dusk was my favorite and would love to have him for a night," Astrid paused a moment seeing Hiccup's arched eyebrow. "Not like that! Nothing sexual, just...hanging out or drinks, like you and me are right now."

"Well, that clears that up...go on if you want," Hiccup said, indicating for her to continue.

"Anyway...Eret told me that I didn't stand a chance with Dusk because he had a girlfriend. Then added that he thought she was hot and would kill to have her in his bed if given the chance. So the fight got worse, I told him I couldn't deal with it anymore...he called me ugly, said I was used and not a virgin so no one would want me. Said ' _No hard feelings. Find Dusk-he thinks you're beautiful. Oh right, you don't have a chance with him_ '. After that I broke up with him and he revealed he'd been cheating. He left and I returned to the arena. Dusk actually came out and gave me this pack of tissues, told me not to waste my tears on the guy because he wasn't worth it," Astrid explained as she pulled the pack of tissues from her pocket. "So, how about you? What caused the breakup between you and your girl?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Just...small party at work to celebrate the end of another successful project. She was all over me, wouldn't lay off. Got mad at me for talking to other girls-just being friendly ya know?" Astrid nodded to him, "I pulled her aside when she started to argue with me, told her that she wasn't the girl I fell in love with two years ago. She tried to turn around and be all loving and apologetic. I would have bought it if she hadn't tried to then have sex with me during the party. I told her no and she kept pushing so I got fed up and told her I was done. Had security remove her, finished the party and came here to relax a little." Hiccup explained-he had to change some of it so she wouldn't figure out he was Dusk. Wouldn't that go down real well?

"I'm sorry. Wow though-two years with her? Was she your first girlfriend?" she asked next. Hiccup nodded to her. "So...you're not a virgin I take it?"

"Haven't been for two years. We had sex for the first time after a month of dating. You?" he arched a curious brow.

"I'm not a virgin either. Eret and me did it right after graduation. I told him him we had to wait at least a year," Astrid said softly.

"Need a refill, Miss?" the bartender asked coming up to Astrid.

"I suppose one more won't hurt. Any suggestions?" she asked with a smile to him.

Hiccup leaned a bit and slid his drink towards her, "This is yours," she pointed out.

"Astrid, just try it. I'm drinking that and I'm relaxed right now, see if you like it and if you do, get one." Hiccup stated. Astrid lifted it and tried some.

"Dear Gods-but I like it too. Yeah, I'll have one of those please? What's in it, if you don't mind me asking?" Astrid exclaimed happily.

"Equal parts Scottish Whiskey and Amaretto: I give you: the Godfather." the bartender said with a smile as he made her a glass and placed it before her. Hiccup took his back as Astrid sipped her own now, both enjoying their drinks and both clearly getting drunk. Astrid thus far had two martini's and now drinking the Godfather. Hiccup had two soco and coke's, also now drinking the Godfather. It was a decent amount of alcohol to get them past tipsy. Hiccup knew his vision was getting a little foggy, but he could still focus. Astrid was someone who didn't drink often so after this drink she had, she'd be more than half in the bag. "I'll be back to check on ya," the bartender smiled, walking away.

"So how long you in Berk for?" Astrid asked him.

"Little while. Don't really have an estimate on it. I go where I'm told," Hiccup shrugged some. "Why? We gonna hookup and have drinks again?" he asked.

"Maybe...I mean...I've enjoyed talking to you tonight. And it was really good seeing you again, I honestly wondered where you disappeared to," Astrid admitted.

"Just a drifter, Astrid. That's all I am. I go where I'm told-wherever that may be. I'm also incredibly busy so might be hard to do this again. I can...let let you know next time I'm free, maybe we plan something?" he offered with a slight shrug.

"Yeah...that sounds...good. You...got a way for me to reach you?" Astrid asked him as she took another bit of her drink.

"I'll come find you. I know where Berk University is, and your parent's house. Sorry, trying to keep a low profile while I'm here," Hiccup told her.

"I understand," Astrid nodded to him. Hiccup finished his drink now and stood up slow, Astrid did the same although she seriously regretted it once she had. Astrid instantly put a hand to her head and closed her eyes, "Wow, should not have done that..." she mumbled.

"Probably not, it's meant to be drank slowly. You good?" Hiccup asked her now.

"I...think so," she replied slowly as she was digging through her pockets only to discover she didn't have her keys, also her phone just powered off from the battery dying. "Shit..." she mumbled.

"What's up?" Hiccup asked.

"Phone dead, and I think I left my keys in Ruff's car...she's sleeping over Fishlegs's tonight," she sighed.

"You can come home with me, babe," a man offered, a few others approaching with him.

"Um, no thank you..." Astrid said wobbling a bit as she got off the bar stool.

"Come on, you pretty thing like you shouldn't be alone..." he tried to put his hand on her arm-however, Hiccup took the guy's wrist and took it off Astrid's arm.

"I believe the young lady said no." Hiccup stated.

"And who are you? Her father? Lay off man," one of the guys shoved him slightly.

"I'm her boyfriend," Hiccup warned coldly as Astrid's eyes widened a bit when he took her hand and moved him behind him now. "And I say, back off my girl or you're going to regret it..." he cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Woah, sorry...thought she was single," one man said as they stepped back.

"She was, and now she's not. Beat it before I beat you," Hiccup said and they backed off.

"Thank you for that," Astrid said meekly.

"You're welcome. Do you have a way home or any place to go for the night?" Hiccup asked her as he faced her.

"No. My parents are out of town for the week, the alarm is set on the house...I was staying at Ruff's, the key disables the alarm. So no key, no house and I think Tuff was staying at Snotlout's for game night or whatever. I can just...walk to the motel down the street, stay there til morning," Astrid shrugged a bit.

"No way. That's asking to get raped, Astrid. You can come with me, sleep on my pull out couch or bed and I'll take the couch," Hiccup stated.

"Hiccup you...don't have to do that," Astrid blushed a bit.

"I also didn't have to act like your boyfriend and save you from those perverts. I'm just a nice guy, always have been. It's staying with me at my place, or with me at a motel-but I'm not leaving you by yourself, so take your pick." Hiccup offered said firmly.

"Fine...I'll stay with you. But you take me straight to Ruff's in the morning? Promise?" Astrid asked him.

"Promise. Well, I'm...going to the bathroom-then probably gonna have another drink." Hiccup told her, "Hey, Teddy, keep an eye on her for a sec for me?" he asked the bartender who came over.

"You got it," Teddy, the bartender replied with a thumbs up. Hiccup headed towards the bathroom as Astrid sat back down on the bar stood and sighed a bit. She heard something slide towards her and opened her eyes to see a shot there, she saw Teddy smiling at her.

"I...didn't order a shot," she questioned.

"I know, it's from me. On the house, you look stressed-that should take the edge off for ya." Teddy chuckled. Astrid smiled softly at him as she took the shot glass and took it back quickly. "Feel better?" he asked.

"A little, thank you," Astrid replied as Hiccup came back a minute later and sat down seeing the shot glass there.

"Took one without me?" Hiccup chuckled some.

"Teddy gave it to me from him," Astrid replied slowly. Hiccup signaled over the bartender and Teddy smiled, Hiccup put up two fingers as Teddy nodded understanding. He got two more shot glasses and filled them with Tequila, Hiccup picked up one and motioned for Astrid to get the others.

"Think you can handle another?" Hiccup grinned a bit. Astrid grinned back as they both took it back at once.

"Anything else for you two tonight, bar closes in forty-five minutes. Last call so we can start calling cabs for patrons," Teddy offered.

"You want one more?" Hiccup asked her.

"I'd love to but, I'm at my limit financially..." she chuckled a bit.

"This one's on me, Astrid. Give her a Sex on the Beach. I'll do Jack and coke-we'll call it a night after that, Teddy. Thanks," Hiccup handed him his card after pointing to himself and Astrid-he linked his fingers and Teddy understood what he was saying. Teddy made the drinks first, then took the card. He brought it back with a slip as Hiccup signed it and put his card away.

"What do I owe you?" Astrid asked Teddy now.

"Nothin'. Hiccup here took care of yours and his," Teddy smiled then headed down the other side of the bar as Astrid blinked in surprise as she looked over at Hiccup who was drinking his beverage slowly.

"Why'd you pay for mine too? What do I owe you?" she asked quickly.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it, I did it because I wanted too. Just drink and then we'll leave..." Hiccup smiled at her. Astrid sighed some as she drank hers now. They sat there silently drinking for another twenty minutes: both of them were wasted and they knew it. Teddy called them a cab and helped them outside into it-then he handed the driver a piece of paper with Hiccup's address on it-which he'd given earlier that night since he knew he was planning to get drunk and would need a taxi to get home. The cab ride was another fifteen minutes before it pulled up outside his apartment and they stumbled out a bit laughing some. Hiccup handed the driver two twenties and told him to keep the change, he got his keys and opened the door leading Astrid inside and to the couch carefully-not that he was doing much better than Astrid with walking. He said down beside her and both just relaxed there.

"Y'know, Hic...cup," Astrid said slowly, "I always thought you were...really cute back during freshman year, but...you neva seemed...interested..."

"Ya did?" he asked as Astrid gave a short nod, "Bet you...didn't...know I had...a crush on your since eight grade..." Hiccup chuckled some.

"I do...now..." Astrid smiled as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips deeply, Hiccup blinked at first-but then he kissed her back. The kiss only became more intense as Hiccup leaned in more and laid her down on the couch, crawling over her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for more.

 **(Hiccup & Astrid Lemon Below)**

 **(Start)**

Hiccup and Astrid's kisses turned into a battle of dominance that Hiccup ended up winning, then he moved them along her jawline to her neck, she held him tighter letting soft moans escape her throat. Astrid was trying to get his shirt off him, he sat back on his knees and pulled her to a sitting up position with him as he let her pull it off him. Hiccup then raised her shirt up slightly and she lifted her arms so he could take it off her. He got to his feet and she went up with him, her arms around his neck and his on her waist as the kisses continued between them. Hiccup moved his hands up her sides slowly and landed on her breasts, massaging them until the bra got in the way so he lifted them slightly to unclasp her bra and get it off her. Now they were both shirtless and bodies pressed together firmly while still kissing deeply, him massaging her breasts slowly, rolling her nipples between his fingers tenderly to elicit more moans from her throat-it was driving her wild.

Hiccup bent down some and wrapped his arms under her legs and lifted her up so her legs would wrap around his waist, the kisses still going as he moved towards the bedroom doors. Hiccup pressed her against them while kissing her neck hungrily as she moaned louder.

"Hiccup..." she breathed out tilting her head back at the feeling of her body pressed to his. Hiccup held her with one arm and pulled one of the doors open so they could get inside of the room, he laid her against the bed quickly and crawled over her again, instantly returning to the kisses they were having together. Hiccup's hands moved over her breasts, then lower to her belt buckle and undid that, then continuing past that to unbutton her jeans while she kicked off her sneakers out of the way. Hiccup hooked his fingers on on the waistline of her pants and underwear before pulling them down and off her legs, kissing her again, his hand moved to her womanhood and ran his hand over it making her shudder with excitement. Hiccup broke the kiss and moved them down the front of her body until he got on his knees and spread her pussy lips with his fingers and instantly began to eat her out. Astrid moaned out loudly as she gripped the bed sheets in her hands as she arched slightly at the feeling.

Hiccup licked up and down, tracing circles with his tongue around her small pink nub, he even tongued her entrance a few times before adjusting himself to finger her core while still eating her out. "Gods...Hiccup...feels so...good!" she moaned out spreading her legs more and Hiccup added a second finger, pumping them hard and fast, curving them slightly to stroke her G-spot. Hiccup smiled while he continued his actions for five minutes before removing his fingers in order to get his own pants and boxers off-then he kissed up her body to capture her lips again.

"Move back more...on the bed..." he panted to her as she nodded and shimmied her way towards the pillows as Hiccup followed her, still kissing deeply. Hiccup reached over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out one of his condoms as he tore it open and slid it on himself before moved between her legs, his erect cock poking her entrance a few times. Hiccup propped her legs up on his arms as he pushed inside of her, she moaned out loudly in pleasure as her hands gripped the bed spread again while Hiccup started slow and gradually just added speed, depth, and force to his thrusts. "Gods, you're tight, Astrid..." he moaned.

"Blame...Eret for...never touching me..." Astrid remarked to him.

"Fuck him," Hiccup groaned as he fixed his arms and moved over her missionary to kiss her again and continue his thrusts that she seemed to be loving.

"No...you fuck me," Astrid moaned out as Hiccup chuckled slightly and kept going. After fifteen minutes of this, "Can I ride you?" she asked, Hiccup pulled out of her and got on his back as she put her legs on either side of his hips and lowered herself onto his length. Astrid put her hands on his chest and rocked her hips on him, he put his hands on her hips and moved with her rhythm, she moaned out loudly and panted while driving herself up and down on him. Hiccup's thrusts met hers each time, only making it deeper and harder. Ten minutes in and Hiccup sat himself up and adjusted her legs around his waist, his arm around her back as he moved off the bed and pressed her against the wall-effectively thrusting into her harder and faster. "Ah...Hiccup, yes!" she kissed him again with her hands around his neck.

"Never had it like this, have you?" Hiccup asked her as she only shook her head still moaning out as he kissed her neck while still thrusting up into her.

"It feels...so good. You're so deep," Astrid panted out as Hiccup kissed her again. This position went for a while, close to fifteen minutes before he moved her back to the bed and laid behind her, holding one of her legs up while continuing his trusts as the pace she wanted. "Gods...it's amazing..." she smiled and turned her head to kiss him again. Hiccup eventually moved her to her hands and knees and began to thrust into her that way. When Astrid wanted to ride again, Hiccup had her sit on him with her back to his front, allowing her to almost lay back on him in reverse cowgirl. Hiccup didn't actually let her ride a lot from this, he just continued to thrust into her and she loved it, nor did she seem to care that she wasn't riding.

They'd been at it about two hours, Hiccup only knew that because he was slightly sobering up halfway through. He managed to glance at his alarm clock to see the time reading 3:30am, they left the bar at 1am when it closed. Drunk or not, most bars closed at that time and it was one he went to a lot when the band wasn't on tour and he wanted to just relax awhile, that's how he knew the bartender-who forget pretty often that Hiccup was over the drinking age. Hiccup was nearing his release and he could tell Astrid was too because her moans got louder and she was tightening around him. Hiccup flipped her back on her back as he held her legs up by the undersides of her thighs and pounded into her at her request.

"Ah...I'm gonna cum..." she said tightening again.

"Cum...then, I...I will too," Hiccup moaned as he released one of her legs and used his thumb to massage her clit, it sent her over the edge as she arched her back-gasping out almost.

"Yes! Just like that, yes!...Ah!" she tightened around him as her eyes widened at the feeling, "I'm cumming! Gods...Hiccup!" she practically yelled out as she came, squirting a bit. Hiccup groaned out as he released as well, his dropped her legs as his cock began to spasm within her still, both coming down from the pleasure high slowly. Hiccup kissed her, she returned it with a smile and still panting. When he was soft he held the condom in place and pulled out of her and sat on his knees to slowly take off, then tie off as he tossed it in the bedroom garbage. Hiccup laid back on the bed now as Astrid curled up on his arm and snuggled close to him after he pulled the blanket over both of them.

 **(End)**

Astrid passed out not more than five minutes later, still being very heavily intoxicated. Hiccup laid awake knowing tomorrow would be a headache when Astrid realized they had sex together when they were both fresh off breakups. He would have to deal with it then, he was way to damn drunk to care tonight, rather...this morning. Hiccup finally let sleep take him about five minutes after Astrid had fallen asleep.


	6. Never Happened

**What You Mean To Me**

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Rating:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD; not the movies, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs I may or may not use. That being said, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter Six:** Never Happened

His head was pounding, that was the first thing he felt upon waking up. Next was the excessively bright lights coming through the windows of his bedroom. His body was sore, and felt heavy. Also he felt sick to his stomach-definitely had _way_ too much to drink last night. Hiccup opened his eyes slowly, attempting to shield the light as he sat up slowly. He yawned quietly, stretching his arms out and over his head, moved the covers off him and stood up. And then he saw blond hair poking out through the bed quilt and attached to a head laying on the left side of the bed. Blond hair? His eyes widened. Astrid! Hiccup moved around the other side of the bed and saw her still very much asleep, he looked at himself and noticed he was still naked-then the torn open condom wrapper on the nightstand.

"Fuck!" his whispered to himself as he scanned the room and found his pants and boxers, he quickly slipped them on and left the bedroom. "Oh my Gods...I had sex with Astrid last night...Shit, what happened...I don't remember a thing...how drunk was I?!" he asked himself as he raked his fingers through his auburn hair. He remembered being at the bar, then seeing her, she sat beside him and they continued to drink and talk. Hiccup dug through his pants and found the receipt from the taxi cab, so that's how they got there. How did she end up at his place though? "Come on...think, Hiccup...think!" he urged himself. Hiccup moved to the coffee pot and started it knowing it was ready to go to make about four cups, he sat down at the table and tried to think.

Hiccup glanced to the clock on the stove: **11:30am**. How long had he slept?! Hiccup grabbed his phone sitting on the center table in front of the couch and saw a text from Teddy, the bartender saying: _=Hey, Hic! You probably won't get this til 2marrow mornin' but just wanted to say it was rly cool of u to offer to let that grl stay w/u lst nite when she didn't have her keys or a way home. Hope you get some! See ya soon -Teddy=_ that seemed to be all it took for Hiccup to remember what happened. He and Astrid were drinking, she said her keys were in Ruff's car, and she couldn't get into her house without them, also Ruff and Tuff weren't home. Her phone had died, couple guys hit on her and he protected her then said she could stay with him in a motel or his place but she wasn't staying alone. Teddy must of sent them in the cab to Hiccup's place when the bar closed.

Hiccup grabbed two aspirins and took them with some sprite in the fridge, then he took a shower-hoping it would wake him up a little more. He only showered for ten minutes before getting out and slipping his boxers back on, then the pair of jeans he'd grabbed before entering the shower. As he came out, he noticed Astrid was sitting up in the bed looking very confused as to where she was, also sick to her stomach which was likely due to the drinking.

"Morning," Hiccup said softly. Her head whipped in his direction as her eyes widened.

"Oh my Gods, I wasn't dreaming...I really did get drunk with you at the bar, come here with you, and had sex! Oh Gods, Astrid-you idiot, what did you do! You actually had drunken sex with Hiccup-someone you haven't seen in four years, and you just broke up with Eret...Wow, I must have been shitfaced..." she seemed to scold herself.

"Well, I didn't think I was that bad last night..." Hiccup mumbled as he grabbed a shirt from his dresser drawer and slipped it on.

"You took advantage of me!" Astrid glared angrily.

"Bullshit, you came on to me first!" Hiccup stated quickly.

"I would never! I don't even like you, Gods...I cannot believe we slept together. You keep your mouth shut, got it!? I swear to God, Hiccup...I will kill you if anyone finds out we had drunk sex together. Understand, not a soul! This...never happened. Get me my clothes, and don't look at me..." she warned him. Hiccup just rolled his eyes and grabbed her clothes which were strewn about the room and tossed them to her as he left the room.

"I ain't gonna say a word because I got way more to worry about than you if this gets out. By the way, I wouldn't move too fast if I were you," he offered from the living room. Astrid sighed heavily as she just sat there a moment while slowly getting her clothes on then stood up slow to catch her balance and then sit on the edge of the bed to get her sneakers on.

(Outside The Room)

Hiccup just sat at the counter on one of the stools as he poured himself a cup of coffee, then added the sugar and milk before blowing on it and taking a sip. Without warning, the apartment door whipped open and seven people rushed in panting. Hiccup snapped his head around seeing them there.

"There you are! Do you have any idea how worried we've been you asshole?!" Zap exclaimed.

"For the love of Odin, please shut up. I just got up like twenty minutes ago and I have a wicked hangover..." Hiccup groaned as the bedroom door slid open and Astrid walked out seeing them there, she blinked in surprise.

"Really, couldn't have waited until I left to brag to your friends?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't start, Astrid. They just barged in," Hiccup sighed heavily.

"Well make them leave, we need to talk..." Astrid mumbled.

"About what. You said it never happened so I fail to see what we need to discuss," Hiccup remarked.

"Uh, maybe about the fact we got drunk and slept together last night. I bet you didn't even use protection," she huffed angrily.

"Don't flatter yourself. Even drunk, I use a condom. It's in the bedroom garbage if you'd like to check for yourself. Told you, I got way more to worry about than you do. Lose your tude with me because as I said, you came onto me!" Hiccup argued.

"Bull, if you knew enough to wear a condom then you were sober enough to know were were having sex last night!" Astrid retorted.

"Will you please keep your voice down! And one of you shut the damn door before someone overhears..." Hiccup stated, Zap shut the door as Hiccup turned on the TV, switched it over to AV-2, then hit rewind for about two minutes before hitting play and turning it up slightly.

 **~Video~**

" _ **Y'know, Hic...cup," Astrid said slowly, "I always thought you were...really cute back during freshman year, but...you neva seemed...interested..."**_

" _ **Ya did?" he asked as Astrid gave a short nod, "Bet you...didn't...know I had...a crush on your since eight grade..." Hiccup chuckled some.**_

" _ **I do...now..." Astrid smiled as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips deeply, Hiccup blinked at first-but then he kissed her back. The kiss only became more intense as Hiccup leaned in more and laid her down on the couch, crawling over her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for more.**_

 **~End Video~**

"Yeah. Looks like I started it for sure..." Hiccup remarked. "Should I fast forward to the bedroom because you sure as shit weren't sayin' no, Astrid," he added. Astrid was about to say something but she shut her mouth and looked the other way. "And what are all of you doing here?"

"We've been messaging you since you left the arena asking if you were okay. When you didn't answer, we started looking all over for you," Toothless told him. "Seriously dude, can't go taking off like that and not telling anyone. We need our lead singer, Dusk..."

"Toothless!" Hiccup said quickly as he looked over to Astrid who had moved into the kitchen to get some coffee, in the sudden silence, a mug dropping and shattering to the floor was heard.

"Oops...It slipped, Hiccup, I swear!" Toothless said quickly realized he just ratted out that Hiccup was Dusk.

Astrid couldn't believe what she just heard. That...guy just called Hiccup...Dusk?! Hiccup was Dusk from Dragon's Roar! It...couldn't be possible! But then Hiccup called the guy, Toothless. One of the lead guitarists who was always by Dusk when performing on stage. "Yo-You're...Dusk?...From Dragon's...Roar?" she managed to get out as her eyes slowly moved to him.

"Thanks for that, Tooth..." Hiccup sighed with his eyes closed as he looked at Astrid with firm, serious eyes, "Yes, Astrid. I am Dusk from Dragon's Roar," he informed her as her eyes widened at the information.

"N-No...there's...no way you're him...you can't be. I-I met him last night at the arena. He...told me I lived up to the...divine beauty name, he...kissed the back of my hand and after I broke up with Eret, Dusk...brought me tissues and told me-" Astrid began as Hiccup sighed heavily again.

"I said and I quote: ' _I'm not sure what happened but I can tell you this...no man is worth crying over. We're all idiots and do stupid things but the biggest fools are the ones who aren't willing to fight for the ones they love. If he walked away and didn't bother to fight back, he ain't worth it. Besides, you can't cry here. You don't want red, puffy eyes for the pictures later, do you? There's a million guys in this world, don't be upset just because one turned out to be a jerk. Just means he isn't the one, but I'm sure that you'll meet him one day. You never know when love will find you, so don't give up and never be afraid to take a chance. Keep fighting and it'll work out. You'll see_ '." Hiccup repeated.

"You're...Dusk." she said again as she put a hand to her head, "I...need to sit down..." she blindly located a chair close by and sat down slowly. She couldn't believe it, he really was Dusk. Hiccup Haddock, the shy, know-it-all, loner from school who had zero friends because they thought he was a nerdy geek was actually Dusk, the lead singer from Dragon's Roar. "Oh my Gods, I slept with Dusk last night...Oh Gods!"

"No, you slept with me, Hiccup." he pointed out rolling his eyes.

"You're the same person!" Astrid retorted.

"I'm Dusk on stage with a black wig and face paint. Last night, I was Hiccup. Auburn hair and green eyes. Besides, you weren't yelling Dusk's name last night." Hiccup grinned a bit.

"Technicality..." she mumbled a bit. Hiccup sighed again looking to his friends.

"Can ya give us a minute? I'll meet you at Gob's in a couple hours for practice and for the love of Thor, don't tell him about this. Seriously, never leaves this room-understand?" Hiccup asked them.

"Lips are sealed bro, don't worry." Toothless offered an apologetic smile to him. Toothless let the others out and shut the door behind him as Hiccup looked at Astrid again.

"Start talking, Hiccup...because this is...I don't even have a word for it..." Astrid told him.

"There's not much to talk about, Astrid. I'm Dusk, those guys were the other band members because I left the arena last night after all of you left," Hiccup said.

"How did...you end up lead singer of Dragon's Roar. That's...your job, isn't it? The one you said last night moves around? Oh Gods, you're with the girl...wait you said you left her, I am so confused..." Astrid held her head as Hiccup brought her over a cup of sprite and two aspirins. He began cleaning up the spilled coffee and glass shards from the kitchen floor.

"Well, it happened four years ago," Hiccup started as he sat down the couch opposite of her with his head down a bit. "I'd been...saving money for years, and after graduation, I took off to Archi for about a year. I started out living in a motel room about four blocks from a karaoke bar-which is where I started working about a month into living on Archi. I was a host first for two months, then bartender for about three weeks, and one night the boss heard me singing as I was cleaning up so he had be doing karaoke two hours a night. That's how Toothless found me, he was scouting for his father. He asked me if I'd be interested in joining a band with him and six others. I was hesitant so he invited me over to meet them, maybe play together and see how it went. That's when we ended up recording ' _I'd Come For You_ '. After that, I agreed to be lead singer and we started working on a name, look, names for ourselves on stage..." Hiccup shrugged a bit.

"I guess that...makes sense. So...I mean your real name isn't Dusk, do the others use stage names?" Astrid asked.

"I'm the only one with a real name. Toothless, Zap, Sparky, Stormfly, Hiss, Meatlug, and Hookfang-those are their real names. I stopped using Hiccup, that's why they call me Dusk. Well, Toothless still calls me Hiccup from time to time but no one else. Anyway...for a while, started living with Toothless. His father...well, Gobber, unofficially adopted me as his son. Me and Toothless are pretty much brothers-he's my best friend in the entire world. Always has my back that guy does, as you saw. They just barge in to check on me, and Toothless has a key to my place," Hiccup explained.

"What's...the deal with you and the girl you were with, you...mentioned breaking up last night and I doubt the story you gave me at the bar was the real one. She's not like...gonna come after me in a jealous rage is she?" Astrid asked.

"No, I had her escorted from the arena last night after the breakup. The story was the truth, I just changed certain aspects so you wouldn't find out who I was. After concerts or during intermissions, we all group up in a main room to talk about how well the show is going. Like a small celebration, and we were enjoying the fact that last night was the end of the tour we'd been on. Heather's been on my ass lately about never getting to talk because of the tour, and she lives here in Berk so obviously when I was back here she was all happy and clingy to me that I was back. When I'm here, she pretty much lives here at my place. She actually has a drawer of things here which I need to send to her..." he mumbled, clearly not looking forward to it.

"The first six months with her were awesome, but after that-being the girlfriend of a celebrity started going to her head. After we had sex for the first time, she always wanted it, and she loved the spotlight. She started changing a lot and I slowly just became more and more fed up with it. She got clingy, obsessive, slightly annoying and last night, I just had enough of it when she got on my case about being nice to you," Hiccup sighed.

"M-me?" Astrid blinked.

"Yeah. When I kissed your hand, told you that you lived up to your name. Also when I gave you the tissues and told ya not to cry over Eret because he was a jerk. She got mad, I called her out on it all-she instantly tried to turn around and apologize, she wanted to have sex right there in the dressing room and I said I was done. I left her. Had the security guard get my key, the all access badge, and anything else that got her close to me or the band from her and she was removed from the building. After the meeting with you guys backstage, I took off, walked to the bar and you know the rest from there," Hiccup explained.

"So like you said, she pretty much used your for sex, money, and the spotlight?" Astrid inquired.

"Yep. What angers me about it is that she's seen me be nice to the female fans plenty of times and the only reason she got huffy about you, is because I mentioned knowing you and the others right before the show started and she didn't like it," Hiccup mumbled, sipping his coffee.

"Wow...well, I guess that explains a lot. What happens now?" she asked slowly.

"With what?" Hiccup asked.

"You and me...people...aren't gonna like, suspect were together are they?" Astrid looked at him.

"Not likely because last night I wasn't wearing the wig or face paint. No one really knows how I look without it but it'll eventually come out Heather and I broke up, they'll start wondering if I have someone new. You won't get brought into it unless you say something about what happened last night-which reminds me..." he got up now and moved to a file cabinet by where a few of his instruments were, he pulled the second drawer open and pulled out a piece of paper then grabbed a pen off the counter and put the paper in front of Astrid. "I'm gonna need you to sign that..."

"What is it?" Astrid asked looking it over.

"Contract for secrecy," he stated as she arched a brow at him. "Look, it's because you know who I am. No one really does except the band, and Gobber. Heather does too but she's under contract. This basically says you aren't gonna say a word, to anyone, about me. Not that you know I'm Dusk, that you didn't see me, that you were in my apartment...basically you're agreeing to keep your mouth shut about what happened between us and that you ever saw me. As far as you're concerned, you don't know that Dusk is Hiccup Haddock. You break this contract...you get fined and could spend a year or two in prison. It's not to be an asshole, but I'm not gonna let this get out and ruin the band's image or my own. I've worked hard to get where I am, Astrid and I can't have it blown just because we got drunk and had sex..."

"So I just can't say anything about knowing your Dusk? That's what this says?" she asked.

"That's about right. And I did ask you last night to not say anything about me as myself. I don't need my Mom or Dad knowing I'm in Berk. They haven't seen me in four years, I'd like to keep it that way if you wouldn't mind...but yes, the contract is needed, it's how I protect my identity as Dusk...You...understand, right?" Hiccup asked softly.

"Yeah, I get it. This would protect me too in a way. Anyone finds out, Ruff and Tuff can't keep a secret. I'll sign it as long as you agree that it never happened and we never speak of it again after today, that this never happens again?" Astrid asked him.

"Speak of what after today and what never happens again?" Hiccup asked.

"Exactly," Astrid smiled a bit as she leaned a bit and signed on the line, dated it-then put the pen down and handed it back to him.

"Thanks. So...you...need me to take you anywhere?" Hiccup asked.

"Can you...drop me off at Ruff's?" Astrid asked.

"Well, I can't take you there. I'm trying not to be seen remember?" he chuckled a bit, "I'll call you a cab to take you," he stated getting his phone off the charger and scrolling through a few numbers before pressing one and putting it to his ear. "Hi, good morning to you as well." he said after a moment, "I need a pick up at 86, Plasma Blast Lane to go to..." he paused looking to Astrid.

"Oh. 13, Spineshot Street," Astrid replied quietly.

"13 Spineshot," Hiccup repeated. "Thanks." Then he hung up and relaxed. "Be here in ten minutes," he told her.

"By the way, Hiccup...you were amazing last night. You did things with me I've only dreamed about having done to me...if you repeat that to anyone, I'll have to kill you," Astrid winked.

"So...I was better than Eret was in bed?" Hiccup arched a brow with a grin plastered on his face.

"Way better. Guy can't hold a candle to your stamina, he only lasts about twenty minutes..." Astrid giggled some.

"Well, I'm glad you were satisfied then, Milady." Hiccup offered a formal bow as she laughed a little more.

"Best sex of my life," Astrid breathed out making sure she had all her things together. "Kind of sucks we can't hookup again but I assume you...don't do that sort of thing with your job and all," Astrid blushed a bit-she basically just admitted to wanting to have sex with him again.

"Heh, I'm flattered you'd want to do it again after we just said it would never happen again," Hiccup chuckled some.

"I meant just the sex, not the getting drunk and having sex thing...but in truth, I wouldn't mind going for drinks again. It was nice to be able to sit and talk for a while, catch up since it's been so long since we've seen one another," Astrid replied.

"Well, who knows, maybe we'll meet up again sometime and can go for drinks. For right now, I got a practice to get ready for and your cab should be here in about two minutes," he smiled as he pulled a twenty from his wallet and handed it to her. "That should be more than enough to pay and tip the driver. You're not the far from here," he added.

"Thanks...well, it was...really good to see you again, Hiccup. Hope to see you soon," she said when a honk was heard outside the door.

"Same to you, Astrid. Have a good rest of the day, and eat something so you recover from the hangover. Bread and water should help. See you around," Hiccup smiled as Astrid left the apartment and entered the taxi cab-it was gone about a minute later. Hiccup sighed heavily, and now to get to Gobber's and deal with the inevitable questions from them about what happened last night. They already knew since they barged in but regardless, Hiccup knew they'd be on his case about the drunken sex with the girl he knew from high school. Hiccup gathered his things then locked the apartment door, then got in his car and headed to Gobber's place for questions and hopefully practice. Hiccup just wanted to forget all about last night and pretend it never happened.


	7. Find Hiccup

What You Mean To Me

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Rating:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD; not the movies, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs I may or may not use. That being said, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter Seven:** Find Hiccup

After leaving Hiccup's place, Astrid sat in the taxi cab's back seat just trying to relax. She couldn't believe she had drinks with Hiccup, then they went to his place and ended up having sex and to boot, she was the one who initiated it according to the video. She figured he'd have camera in the apartment after it came out he was lead singer of Dragon's Roar, Dusk Fury. And she completely understood the contract she had to sign: if she said anything-both of them would be hounded and she just wanted to let it go and move on in life. It's not like he liked her and they would just hookup for drinks and sex again with his career, but she wasn't lying when she said it was the best sex of her life. Hiccup did things with her that she never did with Eret. Most sex with Eret had been quick, with no foreplay. Hiccup-although it did get into it pretty fast-did engage in a little foreplay of making out, stripping off the clothes, eating her out, and fingering her before intercourse.

All the positions were incredible, her favorite was being against the wall with Hiccup in full control. Eret was lazy when it came to sex, he always just wanted Astrid to ride him and sometimes doggy style but other than that nothing else because he couldn't last longer than twenty minutes. Hiccup had amazing stamina and they held out a while before either of them came. But alas, it was likely just a one time thing-she'd never see him again unless it was on stage when he was performing. And he probably would get mad if she just showed up at his apartment wanting to hang out.

"We're here," the driver said as Astrid checked the total and handed the man the money as she got out and headed to Ruffnut and Tuffnut's front door.

"Astrid, there you are!" Ruffnut exclaimed, rushing out to hug her friend tightly. "Where have you been all night!" the frantic friend asked quickly, pulling Astrid inside the house.

"It's...kind of a long story," Astrid mumbled, how the hell was she going to explain this without giving away Hiccup's secret. Well, he said that she couldn't tell about him being Dusk or mention to his parents he was in Berk. Hiccup never said that she couldn't say she was with him all night at a motel. "I...went to the bar last night and...you'll never guess who I ran into there,"

"One of the members from Dragon's Roar?" Tuffnut asked.

"Hah, I wish. No, I ran into Hiccup," Astrid admitted with a smile.

"That loser who never said a word but got straight A's in high school?" Snotlout asked now, coming into the living room.

"Yes, him...he was there too. Both of us just started drinking and talking, he's...actually not a half bad guy," Astrid blushed a bit.

"So, where's he been the last four years?" Tuffnut questioned.

"He makes his way from place to place with a few others from his job. He's been...all over the Archipelago. He...lives on the main island in a one bedroom apartment, or that's what he told me anyway. But all that aside, a couple of perverts started hitting on me and trying to get me to go home with them and Hiccup actually protected me," Astrid said as her friend's eyes widened at what she said.

"No way," Ruffnut said.

"No lie. He made the guy let go of me and pushed me behind him, telling the others to keep their hands off his girl. After that they backed off and left me alone. I didn't have my keys and...he was staying in a close by motel, so I spent the night with him there. And before you ask...yes, we had sex," she mumbled some knowing they would ask.

"Oh. My. Gods. You had sex with Hiccup Haddock?! Drunken, motel sex with Hiccup Haddock?!" Tuffnut and Snotlout said together.

"Ssh...yes! We did. Woke up this morning about an hour ago, he said he was sorry-gave me money for a taxi cab then left saying we'd never speak of it again," Astrid explained.

"Wow. Just...wow. I can't believe you slept with him..." Ruffnut said in shock.

"How was he? Ya know, in bed? Bet it sucked, guy never had a girl before. Probably didn't even know what to do..." Snotlout teased.

"Actually...he wasn't bad at all," Astrid blushed a bit as they all shut up and stared at her. "Guy isn't a twig anymore, pretty serious upper body strength, and his legs, Gods! Fuck it, Hiccup knows what he's doing. I had the best sex of my life last night with him. Happy now?"

"Astrid, are you still drunk? You just said you had the best sex of your entire life, with Hiccup Haddock?" Tuffnut asked her.

"Oh shut up you. I know what I said and it's not a lie. Hiccup looks nothing like he did in high school. He's like 6'1'' now, darker auburn hair, same green eyes. Still lean but not a scraggly twig, even has a four pack abs...he's actually...really hot for twenty two. I was like butter in his arms last night, seriously...best sex of my life. He did things to me Eret has never done, and Gods, his fucking stamina is outstanding," Astrid told them.

"Have you even considered the fact you could end up pregnant with his kid because of this one night of best sex ever?" Ruffnut asked her.

"I won't. Even drunk, man used a condom. I was actually impressed too that he did," Astrid smiled.

"Geeze, where is he now?" Snotlout asked.

"No idea...we said our goodbyes and parted ways. He left the motel, and I left shortly after he did. I didn't see what way he went," Astrid shrugged. She knew that she knew where he lived but she was under contract not to say a word about it so she had to lie in order to avoid prison and being fined.

"Well, I'm sure you'd like a shower..." Ruffnut stated still in shock as Astrid nodded and got up to move to the bathroom: she shut the door and started the water, her mind still thinking about last night with Hiccup. It had been incredible and something she wouldn't soon forget.

(With Dragon's Roar)

As soon as he walked in the door he was rushed by his friends asking a million questions about the night he had-obviously they were aware he'd gotten drunk, and had sex with another girl. Hiccup sighed heavily and took a deep breath.

"Back the hell off!" he yelled as they stopped, "It doesn't matter what happened. It was an accident, I was way too drunk. It'll never happen again," Hiccup sighed closing his eyes

"You never let that kind of thing happen though, Hiccup...she knows who you are now, you can't live there anymore. She could tell people," Toothless stated.

"Yeah, I know, okay? I'm mad at myself as it is, I don't need it from you guys too. And she won't tell anyone, I had her sign this before I called a cab to take her home." Hiccup stated as he pulled the contract out and handed it to him. "Give it to Gobber to file with the lawyer or whatever to make it official. Mind if I crash here for a while so I can find a new place?" he asked.

"Course you can, you know that. We'll share the room just like last time, unless you want your own. Sure, Dad wouldn't mind," Toothless smiled putting an arm over his shoulders.

"Dad wouldn't mind what?" Gobber asked coming in now with a smile.

"Hiccup staying here until he finds a new place. Someone who used to know him in high school found out he's Dusk because of me blowing his cover. She signed the contract of secrecy-but she knows where he lives so he's gonna find a new place to live," Toothless informed him, handing the contract to Gobber now.

"Astrid Hofferson? Isn't she one of the contest winners from last night's show?" Gobber asked curiously.

"Yes...she was. I...used to go to High School with those people. Last night, I got really drunk at the bar-Astrid showed up and we had a few drinks. Bartender called us a cab, we went back to my place and ended up have sex. She didn't know I was Dusk until this morning but she knew I was Hiccup last night-she recognized me," Hiccup sighed.

"Protected I assume?" Gobber arched a brow.

"Always. Besides, I know Heather is gonna come looking for me there. She's messaged me at least five hundred times since the break up," Hiccup replied calmly.

"You know you're welcome here, lad. You're like a son to me. Alright, now that everyone is here-down to business, so take a seat," Gobber instructed as he put the contract down for now and looking at them all once they sat down. "Another successful tour lads and lasses, good work all of your. Now you know what it's time to do once again. Make at least four new songs and practice the oldies to make a new CD for the new year in six months. We're due for a new one," he announced.

"Yes sir," they nodded.

"What are we going for this time? Christmassy?" Stormfly asked.

"Dusk, you got anything left that we haven't tried yet?" Zap asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Hiccup inquired.

"Because when you joined us, you had tons of unfinished songs..." Toothless chuckled.

"I guess I can look through it and see what I got that we could do or attempt to finish," Hiccup shrugged as he reached into his backpack and pulled out his notebook of unfinished song ideas and lyrics. They all made their way to Gobber's basement to sit with their instruments and talk about things for new songs. It was going to be a long day of browsing and testing things out-but such was the life of very popular band, always keeping things fresh and new.

(Five Weeks Later)

It was the beginning of August, still a month before Astrid would start her last year of college! She was entirely excited about it but for now she was just working part time at a local restaurant as a hostess/waitress-it was a switch off situation but she made decent money to pay for her phone and college tuition. In the last month or so, she'd been thinking about Hiccup-was it bad to say she actually missed him? Having someone she hadn't seen in a long time, sitting down, having drinks, talking civilized about life. Nothing really beat that. Sure she had her friends but nevertheless, she did actually miss hanging out with him. And hell, in the same thing-she actually got what she only dreamed about happening, something Eret said she would never get the chance to have. She got to have drinks with Dusk, and she slept with him accidentally. This was something she still thought about constantly-not being able to get over it.

Hiccup was Dusk, the lead singer of her favorite band: Dragon's Roar. It was confusing and amazing at the same time! It was something no one would ever believe without proof, she didn't believe it at first either but it was true. She was standing in the same room as Dusk, with all the band members and they weren't wearing their stage face paint. It was incredible, to say the least, when the shock wore off but she'd admit she hated not being able to tell anyone that she spent the night drinking with Dusk Fury. Ruffnut would have a field day knowing that, but Astrid was under contract and wouldn't risk prison time over it. In truth, she did want to see him again. Not because he was Dusk-but because she genuinely enjoyed their time together before all the drunk sex took place.

Currently, Astrid was back home at her parents since they'd returned from their trip and the last week or so she'd been feeling ill. Nausea, throwing up, tired, little achy. There was also some light cramping and tender breasts so it was her assumption that her period was coming-however, the only problem with that theory was that she was due for her period last week and truthfully, she was starting to worry something was wrong. Since she had the day off work today, she was going to go to the doctor's office and figure out what was going on. Her first thought had been pregnancy but the only sex she had in the last five weeks was with Hiccup, and she knew he used a condom. She saw the wrapper on the nightstand while collecting her things before leaving his apartment that afternoon.

Astrid just finished showering and getting dressed before throwing up again for ten minutes, "Ugh..." she coughed and wiped her mouth before flushing the toilet, then proceeding to brushing her teeth and leaving the bathroom. Astrid grabbed her wallet, phone, and keys before heading out the door and turning on the alarm to get to the bus stop down the street to get to her appointment which was in thirty minutes. Astrid stood under the awning with a few other people as the bus pulled up ten minutes later on time, she swiped her bus pass and took a seat by the window with her head against the window-eyes closed as she prayed to the Gods she didn't get motion sickness while riding the bus to her doctor's office.

Fifteen minutes later she arrived at the stop she needed to get off at, she got on the sidewalk and continued down the street to the crosswalk, pressed the button and waiting for the signal to walk across. This only took about three minutes before she was standing in front of the office and walked up slowly, going to the second floor where her doctor was located and standing at the reception desk to wait for the receptionist to get off the phone-the woman placed it down with a smile.

"My apologies, Miss, what can I do for you today?" the woman asked with a bright smile.

"Oh, um, yes. I have an appointment with Dr. Selene Fisher at 11:45am," Astrid replied softly.

The woman checked her screen now and smiled, "Astrid...Hofferson?" Astrid nodded to her and the woman checked her in with a few clicks. "Just have a seat and the nurse will be right out for you in a few moments,"

"Thank you," Astrid smiled back as she went to sit down, feeling a bit nauseated again, she closed her eyes trying to relax. She didn't wait long, maybe seven minutes before the door to the office opened.

"Astrid?" the sweet voice came, Astrid now stood up and nodded as she walked back into the office. "Haven't been feeling well the last week or so?" she asked.

"Yeah. No idea where it came from but I don't want to miss anymore work so, hoping the doctor can tell me what's causing it." Astrid responded gently.

"Well, I'm sure we can figure it out. Now, let's get you weighed and measured. You haven't been here in about a year," the nurse smiled as Astrid took off her shoes and stepped on the scale, the number coming up as: **115lbs** , and then she was measured at 5'9'' before stepping down. The nurse led her to a room on the right and had her sit on the table. All the usual was checked, fever and blood pressure. "So, can you tell me some of your symptoms?"

"Nauseated, throwing up, headache, tired, cramping slightly, tender breasts..." Astrid listed off.

"Are you due for your period?" the nurse inquired softly.

"I-I was due for it last week," Astrid looked down a bit.

"Could you be pregnant?" the nurse glanced over a little, Astrid bit her lip some. The possibility was always there but that was the last thing she wanted to be wrong with her. "When was the last time you had intercourse?"

"Five weeks ago a-and it...was protected," she said quickly.

"Your partner used a condom, and you aren't on birth control correct?" the nurse questioned softly.

"Yes, he used one and no, I'm not on birth control..." Astrid admitted with her head down.

"A missed period can be due to stress also. We'll take a little blood and rush it to the lab, should have the results in an hour or so. Is that alright?" the nurse asked. Astrid nodded to her, the nurse pulled a few things out of the drawer and moved to Astrid's arm. The woman tied off the upper arm and tapped a few times to get a vein before getting the needle in, then the tube to get some blood. When it was over, the nurse labeled it and left the room. Astrid just sat there wondering about it now: could she actually be pregnant? That was all she needed! And how the hell would find Hiccup to tell him she was pregnant? After ten minutes of waiting the doctor came in now with a smile.

"Hello, Astrid. It's been a while," came Dr. Fisher's voice.

"Haven't been sick in a while," Astrid smiled a bit.

"So I see we've sent away for some blood work to see if you might be pregnant. You had intercourse five weeks ago and it was protected, you were due for your period last week. We should know those results soon, is it okay if we call you when they come in?" Dr. Fisher asked her.

"That's fine-but...they should be...negative right. We were...using protection," Astrid pointed out.

"Well, protection does slim the chances-however, condoms alone can fail. Old, broke during intercourse. Try not to panic so much sweetie. If you are then we'll worry then. Until we rule out pregnancy though, not sure I can diagnose you properly. So here is what we'll do for now. I'm going to send you home, and when we get the results, I'll have you come back." Dr. Fisher told her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay...thank you," Astrid smiled some as she got off the table, gathered her things and headed out of the office. The doctor let her the receptionist know that they'd base the next appointment time according to test results. Astrid returned home and laid down hoping the doctor would call soon.

(Two Hours Later)

With the time now being about 2:15pm, Astrid was woken up by her cell phone ringing. She rubbed her eyes and answered it, "Hello?"

" _Astrid, this is Dr. Fisher's office. I'm her main nurse, Lilliana Stokes. I have your lab results, would you like them over the phone or to come down?"_ the woman asked, Astrid was instantly and fully awake now.

"I-I'll take them over the phone please," Astrid asked sitting up on her bed.

" _Your test results were positive, Miss. Hofferson. You are pregnant,"_ Lilliana, the nurse said gently. Astrid froze with wide eyes. She was...pregnant? " _The doctor would like to know if you want to come down today at 3:45pm for a sonogram so we can see how far along you are and discuss options of what you'd like to do?"_

"I-I think...I just need a little time to sit with this. C-can I...come in a few days?" Astrid asked, she had no idea what to do right now. She was...shocked, scared.

" _Of course you can, don't wait too long though. Have a good rest of the day,"_ the nurse then hung up as Astrid lowered the phone from her ear and then she looked at her stomach: she put her hands there and finally laid back. She was pregnant with Hiccup's baby, the first thing she needed to do was find and tell him. He had the right to know before any decisions were made about what to do. This could be easier said than done in finding him, but right now she needed a little time to just think about things, of how the hell she was going to tell him this. Astrid closed her eyes taking a deep breath, she would start looking for him tomorrow morning before she had work at 11am-this was the only thing she could do right now. Find Hiccup.


	8. A Good Night

**What You Mean To Me**

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Rating:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD; not the movies, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs I may or may not use. That being said, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter Eight:** A Good Night

She had been searching for Hiccup for almost two weeks and the man really did disappear without a trace, again. She knew he was still on Berk but there was no announcement for another tour-he had an apartment in Berk so he had to be planning to stay for awhile, or so she thought until she went there to discover that he wasn't living there anymore. The person she spoke to was an artist who explained she had just moved in two weeks ago and the previous renter had moved out but she didn't know where to. Astrid tried to find him on Skype, email address by his name, both of them: Dusk and Hiccup, but nothing came up. She didn't have his cell phone number, she couldn't find the recording studio where it all happened. She needed to find him and what was worse she couldn't tell anyone why because she wanted him to know first so they could figure out what to do about it. Keep it, give it up for adoption, abortion even. Astrid needed to talk to him, she was already eight weeks along-two months in.

Not wanting to talk to Hiccup without proof to show him and information about the pregnancy, she did go see her doctor again and get set up with an Obstetrician who she'd be seeing for now until it was decided upon what to do. The doctor's name was Milly Saunders, she was very nice and understanding when Astrid explained that the baby's father did a lot of traveling and couldn't always answer his phone so he wasn't aware of the pregnancy just yet. Astrid did get started on prenatal vitamins, and had sonogram pictures to show Hiccup-whenever she found him. Astrid was sitting in her room, trying to figure out how to find him-she didn't know where to look, she didn't well enough to know where he would go or be. The time was currently rolling on 7:30pm, her parents were at some dinner with friends so she was alone.

"Come on...think like Hiccup, who would know how to find him..." Astrid said frustrated at the situation. Then it hit her: Hiccup knew the bartender that night, his name was Teddy-maybe he could find him? Astrid grabbed her things as she headed to the bus stop and it took her downtown fifteen minutes to where the bar was, she entered it and looked around to see Teddy behind the bar as always.

"Hey, girl. Haven't seen you in a while. Having a drink tonight?" Teddy smiled wide.

"I can't...I wanted to ask you something and I really hope you can help me," Astrid replied.

"I'll do what I can for ya, little lady. Shoot?" Teddy asked her.

"That guy I was with about two months ago. His name is Hiccup, do you know how to contact him?" Astrid asked softly.

"Aren't you two friends and you can contact him?" Teddy blinked confused now.

"We had lost contact...four years ago and it was coincidence we met in here. I...didn't get his number and...he doesn't live at the place he was two months ago. Please...I need to talk to him, it's really important, Teddy. Can you help me out?" Astrid pleaded.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" Teddy asked, Astrid shook her head.

"No...well, maybe? Listen...we...had that night and...I'm pregnant with his baby," Teddy's eyes widened a bit, "Yeah, so can you please help me?"

"I can't...give you his number but I can tell you where to find him. You're gonna wanna go to 0115 Strike Avenue, that's where he lives. I have it on file for cab use...please tell him not to yell at me for giving it to you?" Teddy pleaded.

"You won't get in trouble, I promise. Thank you so much, I've been looking for him for two weeks..." Astrid breathed out in some relief as she hugged Teddy around the neck-then rushed out to get back on the bus. The ride was short, about twenty minutes roughly before it dropped her off on Strike Ave. Astrid looked left and right to find the numbers on the houses, she sighed-clearly it was going to be a long walk down the street to find 0115 since she was only at 75. Astrid pulled her sweater a bit to close it as she started down the street. The walk took another fifteen minutes as she finally found it-big house too. He lived here? Big upgrade from what he had. Astrid walked up the pathway and took a deep breath as she reached her hand up and knocked on the door.

It took two minutes but finally opened revealing Gobber, the manager of Dragon's Roar standing there. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I-is...Hiccup here?" Astrid asked softly.

"You're the lass from the concert, aren't ya? Who was backstage with your other friends?" Gobber inquired, Astrid nodded to him.

"Please...I need to see him, I wouldn't...of come all this way if it wasn't important..." Astrid pleaded a bit. Gobber sighed and nodded as he stepped aside to let her in.

"They are downstairs practicing, I'll take you to him." Gobber offered small smile.

"Thank you so much," Astrid smiled back, Gobber shut the door and led her down the stairs to the recording studio.

Gobber moved to the sound board and flipped a switch to get their attention, "Hiccup, need you to come out here a sec. Someone to see ya," Astrid saw his eyes narrow a bit.

"I swear to God if it's Heather, I'm filing a damn restrain-" he stopped after coming out to see Astrid standing there, "ing order..." he finished now, "Astrid?" he asked.

"Hi..." Astrid smiled a bit, nervously.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to see ya or nothing but I said I'd find you next time I was free to go drinking. Didn't think you were that desperate," Hiccup chuckled a bit, "But in all seriousness, what in the name of Odin are you doing here? How did you even find me?"

"Don't kill him-but...Teddy from the bar gave me your address. Don't get mad...I basically begged him for it..." Astrid twiddled her fingers some.

"Again, didn't think you were that desperate to have me again but if you give me like an hour-I can make time to take you for a few drinks," Hiccup smiled at her, jokingly of course.

"I was desperate to find you, not go drinking or...do...that again. I've been looking for you for two weeks actually. Um...can we go somewhere and talk...privately?" Astrid asked softly. Hiccup arched a brow at her as he sighed.

"I'll be back in a few minutes guys," he told the band as they nodded, obviously curious as to what was going on between the two of them and why Astrid would come all this way just to talk to him. "Come on, we'll talk upstairs in my room..." Hiccup motioned for her to follow him, she nodded and followed behind as they went up the stairs, through the living room-then down a hall to a door on the left. Hiccup opened it and let her in first, then himself before shutting the door. "Alright, so what's going on now that you've found me after two weeks,"

She was nervous, telling him she was pregnant shouldn't be this hard-but it was. "I just...I really needed to talk to you...something happened since we last saw one another..." Astrid started.

"Astrid, what's wrong. You look really nervous and scared right now, are you in trouble?" Hiccup asked now, a little concern in his voice.

"I swear, Teddy asked me the same thing," she sighed softly. "No...I'm not...in trouble but...I found something out and thought...you should know about it," Astrid added.

"Well, let's hear it then?" Hiccup urged.

"Hiccup...I-I...I'm pregnant." she stated outright. Hiccup stood there a minute, before sighing a bit.

"You know, Heather tried the same thing a few weeks ago. Really expected better from you, Astrid." Hiccup stated firmly.

"I'm not lying!" Astrid fumed instantly as she opened her purse and showed him the sonogram pictures, pushing them into his hands quickly.

"These say you're seven weeks along, we had sex two months ago and it was protected. So congrats I guess, but it isn't mine..." Hiccup replied to her. "Time frame doesn't fit,"

"Check the date, Hiccup. That was taken a week ago, which means I'm eight weeks right now. Two months along, try telling me it doesn't fit the time frame now. You're the only person I've had sex with in the last two months. Even with Eret, I didn't have sex with him the entire three weeks leading up to your tour ending concert. There's no way it's his. This is your baby, Hiccup. I wouldn't of searched the last two weeks for you and begged the bartender to give me your address if it wasn't yours. I've been looking for you so I can tell you that I'm pregnant, and we need to figure out what to do," Astrid told him.

Hiccup checked the date on the sonograms, they were dated for a week before the current one. That would make her eight weeks along. Fuck. He had to assume that the condom broke or something because he knew they were protected-he should of checked it after they were done and he threw the bedroom garbage away on his way out to Gobber's that afternoon too. Astrid was pregnant with his baby. Oh Gods, Astrid was pregnant with his baby! What the hell was he going to do now.

"Does anyone aside from me know about this?" Hiccup asked her.

"The doctors but I said you've been traveling and can't always your phone. Oh...Teddy too. I had to use it to get him to tell me where you were. No one else though. I've been keeping it a secret. It's not gonna hold much longer, I'm already starting to show-it's why I'm wearing the sweater lately..." Astrid explained. Hiccup closed his eyes as he sat down on the edge of his bed, this was all he needed. Not.

"So you're two months along and have been to the doctor obviously. Anything else I should know?" Hiccup questioned without looking at her.

"I've...been taking the prenatals for now and...the expected due date is March 28th of the next year. I-I haven't made any decisions on keeping or not, it's why I wanted to talk to you first..." Astrid informed lightly.

"No abortions. I'm against it-it's murder anyway you look at it. Baby has a heartbeat, then it's alive. I won't kill an innocent life, that's not fair to the baby..." Hiccup mentioned.

"I'm against it too. So...I guess that only leaves...two options left," Astrid sat beside him now.

"I can't...do adoption either, I'd...hate knowing my child that I made is being raised by someone else. It would kill me to know. And I know there's other options like open adoption and stuff-but that's not fair to the child, it would get confused on real parents, adopted ones..." Hiccup sighed.

"I understand, I don't know if I could give up the baby after carrying it for nine months inside me...I've seen mothers break down having to do it, or change their minds last minute..." Astrid agreed with him. "Does...this mean we're keeping the baby?" she asked.

"I guess so, neither of us can go through with the other options. Alright, where...do we go from here? I mean...you know my lifestyle, Astrid..." Hiccup looked over at her.

"Well, I was...always taught that...parents should both raise their child." Astrid mentioned.

"So you're saying we should try and do this together, as a couple and see how it goes?" Hiccup asked her.

"We can try at least and...if it doesn't work out we'll...share custody I guess?" Astrid shrugged a bit unknowingly.

"Sounds reasonable. The parents should both be involved in the child's life regardless of the parent's relationship status. However, I do want one thing understood..." he started as Astrid looked to him now, "I don't want this getting out. I don't want you getting swarmed by paparazzi so we can't be seen together with me being Dusk. I don't want anyone making the connection, okay? It's not to be an ass, I just don't want you getting stressed out or hurt in the lifestyle. Heather got hurt a few times by raving fans and pushy paparazzi, I don't want that happening to you."

"I understand. So we can be seen...as we are now, but not if you're performing or dressed as Dusk?" Astrid asked.

"Exactly. It's Hiccup and Astrid, not...Dusk and Astrid. I'll...let the others know so they don't start suggesting I bring you to formal events and what not. You know where I live now, I've been looking for another apartment but for now, this is where I am. I'll give you my number and email so you can reach me..." Hiccup told her.

"Alright. You're not...mad at me, right?" Astrid asked.

"What? No, not at all. It took me by surprise but I'm not mad. We both got drunk, we both had a hand in it-even if you did start it." Hiccup chuckled a bit, "So...are we dating now?" he inquired.

"That depends, are you going to ask me to be your girlfriend?" Astrid arched a curious brow and give him a playful smile.

Hiccup got up as he offered his hand to her, pulling her to her feet. "Astrid, would you...be interested in being my girlfriend?" he asked now. Astrid giggled a bit and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down a bit until their noses touched.

"I would be very interested, Hiccup." she replied.

"Is that a yes to being with me or wanting to be with me?" Hiccup laughed a bit staring into her eyes.

"Yes to both," Astrid answered as Hiccup leaned down and kissed her deeply, she melted into it happily. They broke it a few seconds later, "Shouldn't you...go tell your friends and boss?"

"I suppose so, come on." Hiccup took her hand and led her out, then down the hall to see the others sitting in the living room.

"Quietest sex I've ever heard," Sparky snickered as Astrid's cheek heated up and she hid her face behind Hiccup's shoulder.

"Oh shut up. We weren't having sex, just talking." Hiccup mumbled.

"You gonna share with the rest of us?" Hookfang asked next.

"That's why we came out here. For starters, you're gonna be seeing a lot more of her because we're dating now. Secondly...she's pregnant." Hiccup said as their eyes widened.

"Wait, she's...pregnant? With your baby from that drunken night you two had two months ago?" Toothless asked getting to his feet now.

"Yeah...she's eight week along. We're...keeping the baby and are dating. However, and pay attention-we're dating as Hiccup and Astrid. She's NOT Dusk's girlfriend. Well, you know what I mean. I don't want anyone making the connection, to keep her safe. You guys and girls remember the time Heather got pushed down by an out of control crowd, I don't want that happening to Astrid-especially while she's pregnant. I want her out of the spotlight so she won't be with us for events, and she won't be seen with Dusk." Hiccup informed.

"Makes sense, don't worry. We got your back," Zap smiled.

"You always do, that's why I love you all." Hiccup smiled back. "You, milady, will be staying here tonight and I'll drive you home tomorrow. Buses stop coming this way after 8pm, and I still got practice til 9:30pm." he told her.

"No objections here, I'm exhausted from walking anyway...took me fifteen minutes of walking from the bus stop to find the house," Astrid replied as two of the guys got up to make a spot for her to sit down. "Thank you,"

"Why didn't you take your car?" Hiccup asked.

"It's broken and I can't afford to fix it right now, school takes up most of my money." Astrid smiled gently.

"I'll fix it. I'm good with cars," Hiccup chuckled.

"You don't have to do that," Astrid told him.

"I don't want you walking everywhere or taking the bus. Meet some strange people on there: perverts, weirdos..." Hiccup smiled.

"Yeah, met my fair share. Was a guy on the bus ranting and raving about the world ending, get his guide to surviving." Astrid laughed some. "So, I didn't like interrupt anything downstairs, did I?" she asked.

"Nah, we were trying to figure something out for a verse-been stuck on it for about a week." Stormfly replied.

"I hate when that happens," Astrid said as they all looked at her, "What did I say?"

"You write lyrics?" Meatlug questioned.

"From time to time if they come to mind," Astrid shrugged a little.

"Huh, maybe she can help us. If we showed you what we had so far, think you can try and think of something to go with it?" Toothless suggested.

"I-I could try..." she stated a little surprised.

"Wouldn't hurt, come down with us?" Hiccup asked her, she nodded as they all got up and moved back downstairs and into the recording room where Hiccup showed her the paper on the stand in front of his microphone. Astrid picked it up and scanned over it slowly. "Any ideas?" he asked.

"Perhaps...think maybe you could play what you have so far?" Astrid looked at them.

"Sure, might wanna step out though-gets a little loud." Stormfly beamed.

"I can handle it. I've been in a recording studio before, besides...I listen to all your songs as loud as I can make them on my iPod," she giggled a bit as she stayed beside Hiccup sat down on the stool. The music began as she listened to everything it offered while thinking of what could fit with it.

" _You call to me, and I fall at your feet. How could anyone ask for more?"_ Hiccup started.

" _How could anyone ask for more?"_ came the echo of Toothless, Zap, and Hookfang. Hiss and Spark were by the sound board.

" _And our time apart, like knives in my heart. How could anyone ask for more?"_ Hiccup went on.

" _How could anyone ask for more?"_ Toothless, Zap, and Hookfang repeated softly.

" _But if there's a pill to help me forget-God knows I haven't found it yet. But I'm dying to, God, I'm trying to..."_ Hiccup smiled some. _"'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far. Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart. Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor. And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for. 'Cause trying not to love you...only makes me love you more!"_ he sang.

" _Only makes me love you more!"_ repeated just Zap. The music softened now as Hiccup kept his hands on the microphone.

" _And this kind of pain, only time takes away. That's why it's harder to let you go(That's why it's harder to let you go). And nothing I can do, without thinking of you. That's why it's harder to let you go(That's why it's harder to let you go). But if there's a pill to help me forget, God knows I haven't found it yet. But I'm dying to, God, I'm trying to!"_ another pause. Astrid noticed this is where the lyrics would end after another chorus. She picked up the pencil sitting in front of the book and started writing.

" _It's trying not to love you, only goes so far. Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart. Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor. And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for. 'Cause trying not to love you-only makes me love you more!"_ Hiccup handed her the microphone as she blinked and nodded for her to go ahead. Astrid bit her bottom lip as she took it from him and closed her eyes.

" _So I sit here divided, just talking to myself. Was it something that I did? Was there somebody else? When a voice from behind me, that was fighting back tears-sat right down beside me, and whispered right in my ear. Said: I've been dying to tell you..."_ she sang as she motioned for them to adjust the music to what she singing-slower. _"That trying not to love you, only went so far. Trying not to need you, was tearing me apart."_ she had them pick up the music more, _"Now I see the silver lining, of what we're fighting for. And if we just keep on trying, we could be much more. 'Cause trying not to love you! Oh, yeah, trying not to love you-only makes me love you more. Only makes me love you more!"_ Astrid finished as she handed him back the microphone.

"That was fucking awesome, just gonna throw that out there!" came Hiss's voice from outside the room on the speaker.

"Hell yeah it was. Wow, Astrid! That was really good and fits perfectly!" Meatlug and Stormfly exclaimed. Astrid blushed a bit.

"How'd you come up with that?" Hookfang asked curiously putting his sticks down and they all seemed to move closer for the answer.

"I-I don't know. Just seemed right to add in since most of the song was talking about the fact this person was trying not to love someone, not being to see or understand why trying so hard only made them love the person more. So I just...added in that the other person felt the same way and that if you really love someone-you should always fight for it because you never know what it could lead to," Astrid explained.

"It was amazing, and you just helped us finish one of the new songs," Toothless told her.

"You can record it with Hiccup's voice later on. And I'm sure I don't need to remind you that she'll need to be credited for her work," Gobber mentioned now.

"Oh no, it's okay. I was happy to help...crediting me would make people wonder who I am, and Hiccup wants me out of all that," she said quickly.

"Give her an alternate name to use, like you do, Hiccup. If anyone asks, we can just say she's a lyrical assistant and part of the crew that works in the back. The press don't care about people in the background, keeps her safe and gives her credit?" Toothless offered.

"That could work, well, Dragon's Roar lyrical assistant..." Hiccup said as Astrid blushed slightly, "What name you wanna go by?"

"Dawn Winters. Nothing beats the sunrise coming up to light up the sparkling snow on the ground," Astrid smiled.

"Beautiful, just like you." Hiccup kissed her lightly and she returned it. "Work for you, Dad?" he asked after breaking it.

"Yep." Gobber nodded smiling. Hiccup smiled, a damn good night this turned out to be. Finished a song, got Astrid as girlfriend-something he only dreamed about back in middle and high school years, on top of that...he was going to be a father in seven months, to a baby he and Astrid made together. He was actually really excited about it all.


	9. Up To Speed

**What You Mean To Me**

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Rating:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD; not the movies, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs I may or may not use. That being said, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter Nine:** Up To Speed

The rest of the night after the news came out that Astrid was two months pregnant, that she and Hiccup were now dating, and them finishing a song with Astrid's help, was pretty calm. They mostly sat around in the basement talking about more music and relaxing, since Astrid was pretty tired. Around 10pm she was falling asleep on the couch so Hiccup sent her to bed in his room and he knocked out on the couch in there too. He would have slept beside her but they'd only just started seeing one another in a relationship so he didn't want to rush things: they were gonna take it really slow for a few months as it counted down to their child being born. Astrid had Hiccup's phone number, and email now so she could reach him for anything. Hiccup would accompany her to all her appointments and be there as much as he could and Gobber already had it set that they wouldn't be leaving Berk for a while, given the circumstances that arose tonight. It was fine, it gave them more time to work on the music for the new CD.

The next morning came fast as Hiccup was awakened by Astrid rushing out of bed to get to the bathroom in order to throw up, Hiccup only assumed it was the morning sickness and he had better get used to it any of the times Astrid slept over-if she did. Those things still hadn't been discussed: as it stood now, Hiccup lived twenty minutes away from her, and she was taking the bus to get there. Hiccup planned to fix her car though so she wouldn't have to take the bus-he didn't like the idea of her being pregnant and riding on it alone. Stormfly, Meatlug, Zap, Hookfang, Hiss, and Sparky had all gone home around 10:30pm so in the house right now it was just Toothless, Gobber, Hiccup, and Astrid. Astrid woke up at 6:30am and then she was in the bathroom for about twenty minutes: Hiccup actually felt bad that he couldn't do much to help her. The toilet flushed and Hiccup got off the wall-where he'd been leaning to wait for her-as she came out slowly and groaning.

"Morning sickness?" he asked softly.

"Yeah...every morning since about four weeks after we had sex...doctor said that was common, most symptoms won't show up until four weeks," Astrid told him gently.

"Does anything help it? Water, ginger ale, crackers?" Hiccup inquired: he wanted to know what he could do for her-if anything could be done to soothe it.

"Nothing so far-but might try the crackers. Haven't tried those yet..." Astrid sighed lightly as Hiccup led her to the couch so she could sit down.

"I've got some ritz and saltines here if you're still feeling nauseated," he offered lightly.

"I'm okay right now, thank you. It doesn't normally last very long, ten to twenty minutes. Doctor said if it ever goes past thirty five to go to the hospital. Gods, there's so much to worry about when pregnant, Hiccup...you've missed the first few appointments where it was talked about," Astrid told him.

"I'm sorry, I should have...left you a way to contact me in case of emergencies. I just figured we...wouldn't run into one another again given how things are, or were two months ago where we said we wouldn't just hook up," Hiccup stated.

"We said we'd act like it never happened, guess the proof that it did happen is growing in me now..." Astrid replied with a soft chuckle. "I brought all the stuff with me, it's in the little backpack purse I use all the time. I can catch you up on what you missed," Astrid offered to him.

"Well, I should know what's going on," Hiccup smiled to her.

"After breakfast?" Astrid suggested.

"It's a date," Hiccup nodded to her. "So, parents in seven months...it's gonna fly by, isn't it?"

"These last two months have without a doubt," Astrid agreed and Hiccup closed his eyes. She could tell he looked nervous and maybe even a little scared. "Terrified?" she asked.

"Course I am. Me, a Dad? Never thought it would happened. Not even with Heather, I took so many precautions to make sure she didn't get pregnant. I'm still trying to process how you ended on pregnant on only night we ever had sex," Hiccup stated.

"Well, what did you do different with me than you did with her? If you don't mind me asking that is?" Astrid inquired.

"With her, I always used a condom and we never went longer than an hour. Also, I never had sex with her drunk so she couldn't try to manipulate me into not using a condom. Anytime I was about to finish, I'd pulled out and cum in the condom outside of her-just in case the condom ever broke and she couldn't possibly end up pregnant. She hated it but I didn't want to have a kid with her. Well with how my life is right now, I didn't want kids period..." he admitted.

"So you're...not thrilled about me being pregnant, are you?" Astrid asked softly looking at him.

"I'd be lying to say that I am, Astrid. It's a lot of work on top of everything else I do right now. However, I'm more happy about you being pregnant with my child, than I would be if she was," Hiccup admitted, smiling some.

"You don't think she would have made a good mother? Or do you have another reason for not wanting a child with her?" Astrid tilted her head a bit.

"I don't know and I don't want to know either. Like I said, she...isn't the girl I met two years ago. She changed, for the worst," Hiccup sighed heavily. "Anyway, are you hungry?"

"A little. I just can't eat bacon...makes me nauseated. Baby doesn't seem to like it," Astrid giggled a bit.

"Alright so breakfast with no bacon, got it!" Hiccup told her as he got up and helped her up with him, they moved to the kitchen where Astrid sat down at the counter area where there were some stools-the counter was a 'L' shape with Hiccup standing near the refrigerator and six burner stove, one oven below it, microwave above. The time was about 7:10am and Toothless and Gobber were still sleeping. Hiccup got the eggs, milk, cheese, butter from the fridge and then got a knife and the english muffins out of the microwave. After getting all those ready, he grabbed some frozen sausage patties from the freezer-then he began to get the pans and cooking utensils he needed: mainly spatula and tongs.

"Do you need any help?" Astrid offered to him.

"Nah, it's alright. I actually enjoy cooking," Hiccup chuckled as he lit the burner flame and put the pan over it as he gave it a few seconds to heat up, then he put eight patties down in a circle as they started a slow sizzle from cold meeting hot. "You prefer scrambled or sunny side up?" he asked.

"Sunny side up please," Astrid smiled at him. Hiccup got another semi-flat pan as he grabbed four eggs from the carton and set them down on the counter so they wouldn't roll away: one by one he cracked them in separate areas on the pan and let them cook. While those sat on a medium flame, he flipped the sausages, then moved to grab four english muffins from the pack of six, grabbed the knife and cut them in half-putting each of them in a toaster slot and letting them toast. "So, what was it like being with her-Heather, I mean? You don't have to answer. I guess I'm just trying to get to know you better so I don't do anything she did and make you hate me," she said, blushing a bit.

"I don't think you could ever do that. Nah, I don't mind answering-we're dating so it would likely be beneficial to get to know one another better," Hiccup replied while getting the spatula to flip the eggs to the other side, making sure not to break the yolks. "In the beginning, things were great. We met because I was trying to get away from paparazzi and crashed right into her, being the clumsy oaf I've always been. My wig fell off and I hid it as they ran right past us. I helped her up and apologized. I offered to buy her coffee, got talking and we hit it off really well. We went on a few dates, then after about a month and a half-started properly dating. I didn't want to have secrets with her, so I told her who I was. Then ya know where it kind of went from there. I lost my virginity at nineteen, she started coming to the practices, backstage. After the first year, things started to change because I was just starting the tour preparations and she didn't like it."

"Because you wouldn't be on Berk and she couldn't travel on the tour?" Astrid asked.

"Oh what a day that was too. She got so friggen emotional when he told her we were going on tour, begged him not to go-then if she could come too," Toothless stated, coming into the kitchen now while rubbing his eyes.

"That's when it started getting annoying, like to insufferable levels. Just gradually got worse until the night I left her because I couldn't deal with it anymore. All she seemed to care about was knowing she was Dusk's girlfriend: it was like Hiccup didn't exist anymore. She loved showing off her body in the fancy dresses, loved never letting go of my arm, going way too far in public displays of affection. It was like nothing was normal anymore, it wasn't even a relationship. All she was interested in was just sex, fame, and money. Trying to have sex with me in the dressing room was what crossed the line for me, so I ended things and now she won't leave me alone," Hiccup mumbled.

"Wow...well, lucky for you-I don't like to travel much and as long as you're here for me when I need you to be, I won't ride your ass," Astrid smiled to him.

"If you're gonna ride me again, can it not be my ass?" Hiccup snicked as Astrid threw a pen at him while blushing furiously. "I was kidding!" he added quickly as he ducked to avoid it. Hiccup got the four english muffins from the toaster, buttered them lightly then put the cheese on two of them. Hiccup turned off both burners, put four sausage patties down on the side of the english muffin that didn't have the cheese-then put four eggs on top of the sausage patties before putting the side with the butter and cheese on top, making it into a sausage, egg, and cheese sandwich. Hiccup put two each on two plates, then gave her one. "Enjoy,"

"Where's mine bro?" Toothless whined.

"Make it yourself, lazy ass. There's still sausages in there, and left all the stuff's out," Hiccup mentioned as he sat beside Astrid and started eating, Astrid was enjoying it fully.

"Wow, this is really good, Hiccup," Astrid beamed happily.

"Thanks. Baby approve?" he chuckled, she nodded and finished swallowed her bite. "So, when you planning to tell your family and friends about being pregnant?"

"I don't know. My first priority was to find you so we could talk about what to do. I can't very well hide it, I'm already starting to show..." she mumbled lifting her shirt a bit and sure enough-you could see the small bump forming, "Not sure how my parents will react to finding out I got knocked up from a drunken one night stand. And my friends are gonna have a field day teasing me about getting knocked up by you-they don't know your Dusk. I just said we ran into one another at the bar after the concert, talked, drank, had sex in the close by motel and you were gone the next morning after we woke up. I told them I didn't know where you went."

"Appreciated," Hiccup nodded, taking another bite while Toothless was making his breakfast.

"Are you...gonna tell your parents?" Astrid inquired gently.

Hiccup sighed after swallowing his food, "I don't think I should. Just gonna be another fight with me, and then each other on whose fault it is I turned out this way..." he stated looking down.

"You didn't turn out any way, Hiccup. It's their fault if anything, all their constant bickering with one another. I mean for Thor's sake, they got divorced when you were ten and you're twenty two now-that's twelve years. Eight of which, you had to deal with before moving out when you were eighteen," Toothless told him.

"I haven't seen either of them since graduation day. I don't see why me about to become a father should change that," Hiccup sighed.

"My parents are gonna flip out," Astrid sighed as she put her second sandwich down, "Wouldn't put it past them to kick me out," she added.

"They would kick you out for getting pregnant?" Toothless arched a brow.

"Because of the fact I'm not married-they don't even know I've had sex. That's how much of a _good girl_ they think I am. It's against their beliefs for a woman to have sex and get pregnant before marriage," Astrid explained.

"If they kick you out lassie, you can stay here. I have more than enough room and you'd be close to Hiccup since he lives here too. I know I'd want to be around my little grand lad or lass," Gobber chuckled coming in and going right to the coffee pot to start it.

"I appreciate that sir," Astrid smiled lightly at him.

"Nonsense on the formalities! You can call me Gobber like the rest," the man smiled with joy.

"Yes si-I mean, Gobber..." Astrid corrected herself.

"And I'm gonna fix your car for you too so you'll have it. Do you have work today?" Hiccup asked her.

"No, I called out this morning before you got up and asked if I was okay. I figured you and I had things to discuss about the baby situation and it would have been beneficial to not have time constraints on it. Next time I work is Friday at 1pm to 9pm," Astrid told him.

"Finish up your breakfast and then we'll go talk, Astrid," Hiccup smiled as she nodded and started eating along with Toothless and Gobber who began to do the same since Toothless made his father two sausage sandwiches with cheese and Toothless himself had two sausage, egg, and cheese like Hiccup and Astrid. The eating was mostly silent for about fifteen minutes while Hiccup and Astrid finished their food then cleaned up and excused themselves from the counter area to go talk in Hiccup's room.

(Hiccup's Room)

Both of them sat on the bed after Astrid got her backpack purse and pulled out a slightly bent folder and bent it the opposite way in an attempt to make it flat-then she opened it up to start pulling papers and small packets out as Hiccup blinked a few times, "And suddenly I feel like I entered a maze," Hiccup remarked as Astrid giggled a bit.

"It's not so bad once you know what everything is for," Astrid replied to him.

"Alright so, just explain it to me like the doctor did to you..." Hiccup asked.

"I will, don't worry. These right here are the three trimester markings-lets you know what to expect during each of them. There are three trimesters to a pregnancy. I'm in the first right now: weeks one to thirteen or months one to three. Second trimester is weeks fourteen to twenty six or months four to six. And the third is weeks twenty seven to forty or seven to nine months. Makes it really easy, I'm almost to the end of the first trimester since I'm already two months along. I'm eagerly awaiting second trimester because they say I should get some of my energy back and not be so damn tired all the time," Astrid began.

"Okay, three trimesters and you're almost in your second. Got it. What else-well, just tell me anything I need to know," Hiccup said. "How often do you have doctor appointments?"

"Um," she started browsing through a few things, "Here it is. Basically right now until I hit six months, I see my doctor once a month. Months seven to eight, I'll see her every two weeks and then for the final month-once a week. I actually have all those appointments on my phone calendar, I can...forward it to you if you want so you'll know when they are?" Astrid offered.

"I'd like that, thank you. Are those like sonograms or just basic office visits?" Hiccup asked.

"Just office visits. She said that sonograms are only specific times or if they think something might be wrong," Astrid informed.

"When will your next one be? I really wanna be able to hear the heartbeat and see the baby move," Hiccup smiled now.

"I can show you the one from last week, I have it on my phone, well, it's on my SD card-I was recording the first one I ever had," Hiccup's eyes seemed to light up, "Baby doesn't move yet silly, but you can see the heart flickering and hear it." she added. "I'll show you after we get through all this," Hiccup nodded to her. "I'll get another sonogram around the fifth month, that's twenty weeks. It's just a general check to make sure everything formed, baby in the right place. Oh! And we can find out the gender too at that appointment, if you want?"

"I kind of do want to know for name ideas-but if you don't want to, then I'm okay with that too," Hiccup said easily.

"I want to know too so we're on the same page for that one," Astrid smiled. "And the rest of these are just really warning signs, week markers of key points in the baby's growth, and a list of medications I can take for pain or heartburn that won't harm the baby. Obviously no smoking or drinking, no lifting over ten pounds until the sixth month, nothing over five after that." she added.

"Warning signs?" Hiccup arched a brow.

"Yeah, signs of a miscarriage or stillbirth..." Astrid sighed.

"Forgive my lack of knowing here but care to inform me what either of those are?" Hiccup rubbed the back of his head.

"Miscarriage is where the pregnancy ends before week twenty, it's also commonly called spontaneous abortion but it's not like how actual abortion works. That's just where the baby dies for a variety of reasons that cannot be prevented or stopped once it starts. Most miscarriages have to do with some sort of abnormality with the fetus. Typically, this is a chromosomal abnormality in which the fetus' genetic makeup just didn't go together the right way. Warning signs of miscarriage include: light spotting or heavy bleeding that is bright red, cramping that is stronger than menstrual cramps or isolated to one side accompanied by bleeding, back pain with bleeding, vaginal discharge with blood clots or gush of fluid and loss of pregnancy symptoms. Those are the seven most common according to the doctor," Astrid explained. "Depending on when miscarriage occurs at what week would determine how it's taken care of. She said that in most of the early weeks, the baby will just break down and return to the body and I'd likely pass fetal tissue: if further on, then it's a procedure to remove the tissues themselves."

"And I assume still birth is after twenty weeks?" Hiccup asked and Astrid nodded, "What happens for those, like isn't it the same thing?"

"Stillbirths mostly have to do with umbilical cord or placenta. In stillbirth, the baby just dies. After twenty weeks, the baby generally is moving and kicking a lot so if I were to notice all that had stopped then I'd be sent to sonogram to check for a heartbeat. With stillbirth, I could go into labor about two weeks or more later, and deliver a baby that is no longer alive. But my doctor said if it happens, most women choose to induce labor with a drug called Oxyticin. It would put me into labor, then it goes from there the same way," Astrid told him.

"So there's cause for worry the entire pregnancy?" Hiccup asked.

"Unfortunately but that's what the appointments are for, keeping an eye on things. Right now, the doctor said everything for me is perfectly normal. Good implantation, everything is in place where it should be, strong heartbeat, growth is progressing perfectly," Astrid told him, "And I'm healthy as a horse, which she said helps. But she wants you to come next appointment to get your medical history so if there is anything to watch for-we'll be aware of it."

"I'll be there. When is the next one?" Hiccup asked her lightly. Astrid grabbed her phone and tapped the calendar application as it came up and she scrolled a few times.

"Let's see. I found out I was pregnant at five weeks, had the first OB appointment a week later because I was trying to find out, had the sonogram last week at seven, and I just started week eight yesterday so next OB office visit is week nine, next week on the 23rd at 2:15pm." Astrid told him. "And I just forwarded you the calendar too, once you open the attachment it should just automatically put them in your calendar," she added.

His phone vibrated in his pocket as he saw the text from her and opened it, it uploaded everything right to his phone's calendar. "Got it, I'll be there with you. So, about these pregnancy symptoms-anything I should know?" he asked.

"Not really, they will change as the pregnancy progresses. Right now it's morning sickness which can be with or without throwing up, slight aversion to some smells or foods, sore and tender breasts, fatigue...but like I said, they can change," Astrid shrugged.

"Cool, I think?" he laughed a bit, "Is that all I need to know for now?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, that's it really. See, not so bad. Want to see that video now?" Astrid inquired, Hiccup nodded his head quickly as he went to get his laptop off the desk. Astrid got the SD card out of her phone and handed it to him, Hiccup got the laptop open and logged in-then he put the SD card in as Astrid pointed to the file to click on for the sonogram video. It took a moment but the media player came up and loaded the video, Hiccup pressed play as it started.

 **~Video~**

" _ **Alright, Miss. Hofferson. Let's get a look at the little one, shall we?" the sonogram technician smiled as she squirted the clear gel onto Astrid's belly and then used the Doppler to move it around her belly. "You're...seven weeks right now, yes?"**_

" _ **Yes ma'am," Astrid replied trying to take a few breaths to calm down. It took a moment but the tech used the cursor on the computer to point to a small bean shaped white spot on the screen.**_

" _ **There's your baby, that little flicker is the heartbeat. Let's get a listen," the tech said as the pressed a button on there was a quickened heartbeat heard clearly. "One hundred and fifteen beats per minute, perfect for seven weeks and very strong too. Placenta has good placement, everything looks great. I'm sure you and your partner are very excited," she added gently while starting to take measurements from head to rump, labeling them.**_

" _ **I'm sure...he will be once he finds out. He's...on business right now and I can't get a hold of him," Astrid lied slightly. After ten minutes, the tech smiles shutting off the machine, wiping Astrid's belly and hands her the copies of the sonogram pictures.**_

" _ **Well, I don't think I'll be seeing you again until you're twenty weeks when we check all the development again, you can all find out the gender then," the tech said.**_

" _ **I'll see you then. Thank you," Astrid smiled exiting the room.**_

 **~End Video~**

"That was amazing...Wow." Hiccup said smiling as he looked over to her as she looked at him with a smile of her own, "This is...really happening, isn't it? We're really going to have a baby in seven months," he asked.

"Yeah, we really are, Hiccup." Astrid nodded. Hiccup leaned and kissed her softly, she returned it as his hand placed over hers. After breaking it, they blushed a bit.

"Well, then I can't wait. I'm actually...over the moon about this," Hiccup told her.

"Me too," Astrid replied gently, she leaned over and made a copy of the video for him so he'd have one for memories-then she took her SD card out and returned it to her phone and finally leaned her head on his shoulder. Hiccup was happy. Sure this was gonna be weird and something he never thought he'd have to go through for a long while-but here he was. Dating Astrid-something he only dreamed about doing since the seventh grade although if faded off by Junior year because she hooked up with Eret-but now they were together and expecting a child in seven months. What made it better now was he was all caught up to speed on everything he'd need to know and expect. On top of all that, he still had the band and his friends-awesome career included in that. Life was really good for him right now. But alas, so much more to do and in so little time.


	10. New Home

**What You Mean To Me**

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Rating:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD; not the movies, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs I may or may not use. That being said, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter Ten:** If Nothing Else

Both of them felt a lot better after talking-it was very real to them that this was actually happening now, them becoming parents in seven months time which they were also sure would fly right by. The next thing they had to do was tell Astrid's parents, and then her friends. Hiccup still hadn't decided if he'd contact his mother and father about it yet, he was sold on the idea they'd even care or just call him irresponsible. Astrid had been trying to convince him since after they watched the video of her first sonogram-which he still loved seeing even though it wasn't live. His biggest fears were miscarriage or stillbirth, but he felt more assured when Astrid said the doctor had already confirmed that right now everything was just as it should be for a normal, healthy pregnancy to continue to term. They were getting ready to go to the Thorston residence- Astrid already confirmed that Snotlout and Tuffnut were there too earlier that morning after they'd both taken a shower.

Astrid got in the passenger side while Hiccup walked around to the driver's-both of them got their seat belts on and then Hiccup started it up, backed out of the driveway before heading down the road. Hiccup was driving and right now they had about twenty-five minutes to get to their destination and Astrid already told Ruffnut she was on her way but not that Hiccup was with her. Twenty minutes later, Hiccup's car pulled up along the sidewalk in front of the Thorston house-they both exited the car after Hiccup switched it off and stuffed the keys in his pocket along with his phone in the other. Astrid put her purse strap over her shoulder as the two walked to the main door. Astrid took a deep breath and knocked on the door, then stepped back to wait for an answer.

"Deep breaths, Astrid. It's okay, if they are your real friends they will support you as mine did last night," Hiccup told her. The door whipped open as Ruffnut stood there panting.

"There you are! I went to your house last night when you didn't answer me and your parents said you weren't there!" Ruffnut blurted out and hugged her tightly, Astrid returned it and then Ruffnut pulled back as she saw Hiccup there and she blinked with wide eyes. "I see why you slept with him: he did get hot! Holy Odin, Astrid..." she added as Astrid's cheeks grew warm, Hiccup lowered his head with a facepalm and heavy sigh. "Well, come on in, you too!" she motioned to Hiccup. He and Astrid walked in after Ruffnut. "Hey guys, guess who Astrid brought with her?" first thing Astrid noticed was that Eret was there. Just great.

Eret, Snotlout, and Tuffnut sat there with mouths open in shock to see Hiccup standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Wow, you do still exist. Haven't seen you since graduation," Snotlout said. Hiccup didn't bother answering him.

"Well, thanks for bringing my girl back, Haddock. You can go now," Eret said.

"Yeah, thanks for bringing Astrid back..." Ruffnut smiled.

"He wasn't just my ride, he came because I asked him too...I went to the bar last night in an attempt to find him, bartender gave me his address and I...spent the night at his house..." Astrid said slowly.

"Why were you trying to find him?" Tuffnut questioned now.

"Because..." Astrid began biting her bottom lip now. Hiccup walked beside her and held her hand now.

"Because she's pregnant and I'm the father," Hiccup stated calmly. The room fell eerily silent as they all looked at the two in shock.

"Have you been hooking up with him at random or something?" Eret asked now, clearly not liking what he just found out.

"No, Hiccup and I only had sex one time, very drunken sex at that. I just found him last night and spent the night because the buses stop running after 8pm," Astrid said while still holding Hiccup's hand.

"So you...got pregnant two months ago, you're two months pregnant?!" Ruffnut asked, Astrid nodded to her slowly.

"Okay...why are you two holding hands?" Tuffnut asked curiously.

"We're dating. Also will be keeping the baby and raising it together," Hiccup informed them now.

"Wait, hold the hell on. When did this even happen?!" Eret asked quickly.

"The night I broke up with you, after the backstage thing was over...I went to the bar and ran into Hiccup there. I asked if I could sit with him and we just started talking and drinking," Astrid began to explain.

"We talked about our breakups, lives, couple perverts tried to get her to go home with them, I said I was her boyfriend to keep her safe-then told her that she could either stay with me at a motel or my place since she couldn't go home or to here because no one was home. She picked the motel, went there, she came onto me and it went from there. I gave her money for a cab and left back to my place-we had agreed never to speak of it again and pretend it never happened, of course that's not how it's gonna stay now that she's pregnant. We said we'd give dating a try to raise the baby together and if doesn't work out then we'll make other arrangements," Hiccup finished for Astrid.

"Gods, Astrid. How drunk were you to sleep with him?" Eret asked.

"Two martini's, shot of Mcguilicuddy's, did a shot with Hiccup of...what was it called?" Astrid asked looking to him now.

"Tequila, babe. You also had a Sex on the Beach and one Godfather," Hiccup reminded.

"Yeah, all that," Astrid smiled, remembering.

"So let me get this straight. After the concert backstage thing, you went to the bar alone, found Hiccup there, you sat with him-drinking and talking to one another, he protected you from scummy guys, you went to a motel and slept with him, and now you're pregnant with his child?" Eret asked.

"Yeah," Astrid said.

"Is that how desperate you were after letting me go, that you fucked the loser and got knocked up by him-now pity dating him. Didn't think you could get that low to have drunken sex unprotected with him," Eret chuckled scornfully.

"It was protected, you asshole!" Astrid yelled now.

"Fat lot of good it did ya," Eret sneered.

"Well it's to be expected the condom wouldn't hold when we'd had sex for two hours straight while drunk and having awesome sex," Astrid shot back and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Please, you know you always had a good time with me," Eret stated calmly.

"Oh yeah, you laying there like a lazy lump on a log while I did all the work riding you so you could get off while I normally didn't even get close to orgasming until after you were done and I was getting myself off in the bathroom was a real good time, Eret." Astrid said as Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout tried to keep from laughing.

"Like you did any better," Eret pointed to Hiccup. "Bet all you did was missionary. Only one he probably knows,"

"Hah! Boy, don't even try to class me with you, I'm in a whole other league. Unlike you, I don't let the girls do all the work, I let them enjoy themselves while I handle it. And I certainly don't leave them unsatisfied," Hiccup remarked with his arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah? What did you to do her that was so much better than me?" Eret huffed.

"For starters, I didn't leave her to have to finish herself off and I can last a lot longer than twenty minutes," Hiccup shrugged casually. "Already got you beat, kiddo."

"I'm not a kid," Eret growled.

"You're acting like one-I call it as I see it. You're mad that Astrid and I had a one night stand and she had the best sex of her life...and that it wasn't with you. You're mad she's dating me, you're mad that you lost her. Please, if you're going to speak to me about not being a kid then act your age, not your shoe size!" Hiccup retorted and rolled his eyes.

"Hiccup knows a lot more than one position, he's done things to me I've only dreamed about," Astrid smiled.

"Really, like what?" Ruffnut asked curiously.

"Ever wonder what's like to just have a guy ravage you in so many positions that you can't even think but feel only pleasure?" Ruffnut nodded, "That's what he did to me. Missionary, cowgirl, him holding my legs against my chest or them over his arms, on the side, reverse cowgirl with him in control..." Astrid informed.

"Missed one, babe," Hiccup chuckled as she blinked.

"I did?" Astrid asked, Hiccup uncrossed his arms from his chest as he put her arms around his neck then bent a little to pick her up by her legs, locking them around his waist before pushing her back against the front door.

"This one," he grinned and kissed her deeply, Astrid returned it blushing madly.

"Wow, no wonder you said it was amazing..." Ruffnut said with wide eyes as Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Eret sat there with their mouths hanging open. After the kiss broke, Hiccup carefully put her down and kept his arm wrapped around her waist. "Yep, he's got you beat, Eret. Astrid never blushed like that with you," she added with a grin.

"Whatever, so she wants to be with the loser-no skin off my back. I ain't worried about losing a little slut," Eret remarked scornfully. Astrid gasped in shock while Hiccup's eyes narrowed now.

"I don't care what you call me, but you don't call her out of her name, understand me?" Hiccup warned him in a cold tone. Astrid only saw that look once in eyes, the night at the bar when those perverts wanted her. Eret got up with a laugh now.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do to stop me, Haddock. So you're good at sex, big deal. You can't hold your own against me. She's a desperate little slutty whore," Eret grinned, Hiccup curled his hand to a fist-brought it back then punched Eret right in the face, forcing him to the ground on his ass.

"That's what I did and I'll do it again if you don't shut up. That is your last warning: open your mouth to talk bad about her again and I won't hold back this time. I don't care how much you don't like it, you're calling her names to make yourself feel better about the fact you lost her because secretly you're miserable that you realized you lost the best thing to ever happen to you-and you're jealous she's happy and satisfied with someone else. You leave her alone and stay away from her or you and I will have problems, got it?" Hiccup stated after pushing Astrid behind him protectively with a dark glare but calm voice.

Eret was about to say something when Hiccup cracked his knuckles, neck, and shoulders-instead he just got up and left the house. "Wow, did not know you had that in you..." Snotlout said.

"I can deal with a lot of shit but you don't hurt the people I care about," Hiccup remarked.

"Thank you again for saving me from assholes..." Astrid sighed.

"It's my esteemed pleasure, milady," Hiccup offered with a smile, "Are you okay?" he asked more softly.

"Yeah, not gonna let it get to me. I am happier with you," Astrid said leaned her head on his chest.

"So, now that's over...where you been all this time?" Tuffnut questioned looking at Hiccup.

"Around," Hiccup stated.

"Could you be a little more specific?" Ruffnut inquired.

"Well, after high school-I went and lived on Archi for a year, and the job I have allows me to...travel to the other islands frequently. We're in slow season now so I'm mostly on Berk," Hiccup explained trying not to say anything to make them question anything.

"And you, when are you supposed to give birth? How far along are you? Do your parents know? Do your parents know, Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked quickly.

"Neither parents know, I'm waiting for mine to get off work and Hiccup is undecided if he wants to see his. I'm eight weeks right now, and due date for March 28th, 2017." Astrid answered the questions.

"You know they're gonna flip out," Snotlout said obviously.

"Don't remind me...I fully expect to be kicked out and living with Hiccup by sunset," Astrid sighed softly.

"Will we still get to see you if you move in with him?" Ruffnut said gently.

"She will, I plan to fix her car so she doesn't have to take the bus everywhere anymore," Hiccup informed.

"That's cool. Well, I mean...I'm shocked to find out you're pregnant and...dating Hiccup but...if you're happy, Astrid, then I'm happy for you and I'll help all I can," Ruffnut smiled.

"Thanks," Astrid smiled a bit back at her. Hiccup smiled softly: that had worked out, thankfully. Now there was still the matter of her parents to deal with and then deciding to bother telling his own. Hiccup relaxed beside Astrid, eyes closed trying to make his decision. If nothing else, he could tell them and if they started with him-he could walk out. It's not like they knew where he lived. He never used the name Hiccup anymore, he had mailbox on Archi where his mail went-and they forwarded all that to Gobber's place so no one could find him. Hiccup made sure to cover his tracks when he left Berk four years ago. The time slowly ticked away until the clock hit ten minutes of 5pm, Astrid's parents were home now and they had to go see them.

The two loaded into Hiccup's car and headed off down the street for the Hofferson household was only fifteen minutes away from the Thorston house. "Don't be nervous..." Hiccup told her softly.

"Trying not to be," Astrid said as Hiccup reached a hand over and held hers reassuringly, Astrid gave a soft smile and nodded to him. They reached the Hofferson house and parked along the side of the road but shockingly-her parent's cars weren't there. Just some boxes on the lawn with a note attached to them. Astrid got out of the car and picked it up, Hiccup saw her eyes fall to sadness and shock-he got out went beside her.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked lightly with a hand on her shoulder.

"They...already know and...told me not to bother coming home, to live with the person who got me pregnant since he is now responsible for me and the baby," Astrid whimpered a bit with her head down and handing the note to Hiccup slowly.

Hiccup's began to read the letter now: _**Astrid. If you're reading this, then know we found out about you being pregnant. I suppose you forgot in your carelessness that you are still on your mother's and mine's insurance and as such, any time you use your insurance cards-we get a bill for the service provided. We learned of you being seven weeks pregnant. We were very firm on our stances about premarital sex and childbearing. We will no longer support you financially, nor do you live in this house. We packed up your things and left them on the lawn. You're off our insurance both car and health wise. I suspect you will likely go to a friend's house, or maybe the man you had sex with. Don't bother coming here to explain things. We don't rightly care anymore and know you've dishonored the family with your choices. We expect your things cleaned out of the room by the time we return in two weeks from our trip August 27th**_ _ **, 2016. We wish you all the best, -Ingvar and Alva Hofferson**_

Hiccup couldn't believe what he just read, they didn't even give her a chance to explain things. But the more he thought on it, how would you explain the fact you got wasted and had a one night stand? You couldn't, it was as bad as it sounded because that's what happened. Regardless, it was still harsh for them to just kick her out and leave her things on the lawn-unguarded. Hiccup crumpled the note and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Babe?" he asked lightly.

"Can we just go back to your place, please...I don't want to be here anymore," Astrid cried a bit as she went to pick up a box-but Hiccup stopped her.

"I'll get them, and we'll come back for the bigger pieces before they get back. Gobber has a truck we can use: I'll tow your car to the house too..." Hiccup offered. Astrid only nodded to him as she got in the car and sat there sadly looking down. Hiccup grabbed the boxes and loaded them in the car-it appeared her parents were nice enough to label them on what they were. Once the boxes were loaded, Hiccup got back in the car and pulled her close, "It'll be okay,"

"I know-but it still hurts to see the words written..." Astrid sighed wiping her eyes and putting her seat belt on. Hiccup did the same as they headed back Gobber's place about twenty five minutes away. Unknown to them a pair of green eyes were watching closely-narrowed in annoyance of the situation. Heather had been in the neighborhood when Hiccup and Astrid were at Ruffnut's place, the windows had been open so she hid below the window to listen to the conversation-discovering that Astrid was pregnant with Hiccup's child. After all that, she followed them to Astrid's house to learn that Astrid was kicked out and would be living with Hiccup for now.

Heather of course didn't like this one bit and needed to know more about it all, was Astrid going to come out as Hiccup's girlfriend publicly? Likely not, Hiccup wouldn't want her to get hurt while pregnant so it was a high chance that this wouldn't come out as Dusk having a new woman who was carrying his child-that being the case, Heather was beginning to form a plan to get Hiccup back as hers.

(Twenty-Five Minutes Later)

The ride was mostly silent while they reached Gobber's place and Hiccup parked in his usual spot, he could already see the other band members were there too-likely waiting on him for practice. It normally went from about 6pm to 9pm, sometimes later depending on how they did. Hiccup got out and so did Astrid, he saw her close her eyes and sigh heavily again.

"You okay, Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah just...really tired and getting nauseated...I'm gonna lay down for a bit in your room," she said softly.

"Alright, I'll come check on you in a little while. If you need anything, let me know?" Hiccup offered, Astrid nodded to him as she made her way in the house just after Toothless opened the door to welcome them back. Astrid only offered a small smile and wave before continuing her path into the house and was out of sight. Toothless, Gobber, and the others came out now worried for her. "She's tired and not feeling well right now, then of course there's this..." he sighed handing over the letter from Astrid's parents to her.

"That's fucked up, so they just left her stuff on the lawn the last week?" Hookfang mentioned.

"Yeah, I grabbed the boxes before we left. I might have to borrow your truck to get her bed, dresser, nightstands, and desk, Dad-if you don't mind that is?" Hiccup asked.

"Not at all, laddie. We'll make her nice and comfortable here with us, and at least someone will always be around her so she isn't alone," Gobber said with a smile.

"We'll help ya with the boxes. There's a spare room right next to yours we cleaned out earlier just in case something like this happened, and the room on the left side towards the corner could be a nursery later on, but entirely up to you two," Toothless smiled.

"Thanks," Hiccup offered a smile as they began getting the boxes out of Hiccup's car and brought them into the house-then into the spare room all against a wall so they'd be out of the way to get the bigger pieces of furniture in there over the course of the next few days. After all that was set, Hiccup opened his room door and checked on Astrid who seemed to be fast asleep on his bed-he smiled some and kissed her forehead before exited the room. This was going to be her new home-he was glad she was comfortable in it if nothing else, things would be okay-he knew they would.


	11. Pissed Off

**What You Mean To Me**

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Rating:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD; not the movies, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs I may or may not use. That being said, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter Eleven:** Pissed Off

As they'd planned, within two days of Astrid being officially kicked out of her parent's house for getting pregnant Hiccup, Toothless, Gobber, Hookfang, Zap, Hiss, and Spark all went back to the Hofferson house to get Astrid's dresser, bed, nightstands and finish clearing the room out until nothing was left but what was built in. Astrid had work that day too so it worked out that they got everything set back up in Gobber's house in the room beside Hiccup's exactly how it had been at her parent's house. Hiccup took care of putting her clothes away in the drawers, the guys put away pictures, made the bed, hung coats, got her computer and other small things set up. When Astrid came home that night, she actually cried seeing it all-earned Hiccup a kiss on the lips and the other men got hugs for all they'd done for her. It was a good night and Astrid was feeling a little bit better about being essentially disowned and kicked out-more so because at least now she'd be near Hiccup if anything was wrong.

Also, as Hiccup had promised-he spent any free time he had working on her car to fix it so she could drive it again. It wasn't done yet but he was getting closer to repairing it all: he was so grateful he took auto for a year in high school-he learned quite a bit about cars. He also took music which included chorus and band work-that helped when he worked in the music store with instruments. Another class he took was home economics, which covered sewing and cooking. Hiccup had actually taken a lot of extra courses, even carpentry. Astrid noticed he was pretty handy and knowledgeable about many subjects that she didn't imagine he'd know. Astrid was now eleven weeks along in the pregnancy, Hiccup had been to the doctor's office with her and filled in his medical history-thankfully though, there was nothing to cause for concern except the fact that Hiccup had been born two months early so they would watch in case that happened towards the end of Astrid's pregnancy.

Hiccup helped Astrid get her own car and health insurance-he couldn't put her on his unless they were married and it was much too soon for that to take place. Astrid also paid her college tuition-since she had started there again-and own phone bill: in fact, she was doing really well for going to school and working full time. Hiccup didn't like how tired she came home though, she was usually up long enough to eat, take a shower, then sit on the couch-only to for her to fall asleep not even fifteen minutes later. In the mornings, she still suffered some morning sickness but it wasn't as bad anymore, Hiccup was grateful for that but it did suck she had class from 9am to 3pm, then work from 4-11pm. Astrid did get some breaks, like if class was canceled or she just didn't have it that day. But no matter what, she worked five days a week. Her job was aware of her pregnancy and already said they'd work with Astrid on lightening the work as she progressed farther into her pregnancy.

Astrid hadn't really seen Ruffnut, Snotlout, or Tuffnut unless it was at school or Hiccup took her there to hang out-since her car wasn't ready yet. Unfortunately, Hiccup couldn't let them come to his place-too much risk of them finding out who he was. Gobber lived in a really big house, not a mansion but there was a two car garage, main level, upstairs, and downstairs. The basement was obviously the recording studio/band area. The main level had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, den, dining room, and living room: Upstairs had five more bedrooms, one being the master with a bathroom of it's own-then of course a normal bathroom where the smaller rooms were. It was a nice house, complete with security system, pool, and hot tub. Hiccup wouldn't live there forever but he was grateful Gobber didn't mind if he did-or maybe he would stay. He had his friends over all the time, his girlfriend, Dad, and brother-and also soon, he'd have his and Astrid's child. He loved his life the way it was right now-nothing could make him happier to have all he did.

Currently, he was working on Astrid's car but he could barely focus on the work he was doing. His mind was eating away at him to go find his father and just tell him he was back but what good would it do? It'd likely become another fight, and then there was telling his mother-who lived on another island about two hours away by plane: he certainly wasn't jumping a plane to tell her in person. Hiccup rolled out from under the car and sat up wiping his hands with the rag to see Toothless, and his other friends there.

"Hey, there ya are," Stormfly smiled.

"I've literally been out here for the last three hours working on the car, so you knew where I was..." Hiccup sighed standing up.

"How's it coming?" Zap questioned.

"Well, I'm about to test it now, I've fixed anything I knew how to fix if it needed it-if it doesn't start then it's a problem I can't do," Hiccup shrugged as he pulled the keys out of his pocket and moved to the driver's side then he sat down behind the wheel and pushed the keys into the ignition. As the car began to ding, Hiccup turned the key and it stuttered a few times before finally it started up and it stayed on. Hiccup pressed the gas a few times as the engine revved smoothly.

"Haha! You did it, Hiccup!" Toothless cheered as the others clapped smiling. Three weeks of work and the car was finally running again, perfectly too.

"What time is it?" Hiccup asked now.

"1:17," Meatlug told him, Hiccup reset the clock in the car to the correct time now and he made sure all the radio stations were on Astrid's favorites. Everything was done in perfect timing because Astrid had an early day at school, she'd be getting off at 1:30pm-then had time to relax before work. "I'm gonna test it out, be back in a little while!" he called after checking the windows were working properly, adjusting the seat for his position then backing out of the garage, down the driveway, and onto the main road.

(Berk University)

Hiccup pulled up and parked along the side of the road: he'd already told Astrid he was there and waiting in the usual spot. Something he did for her was repaint the car to her favorite color-blue like her eyes. But he never told her about it, she was never allowed in the garage when he was working on the car so the fumes wouldn't harm her or the baby. On the way to the university, Hiccup got the car washed and polished up nice for her-it would be a nice surprise. Hiccup shut off the car, locked it and stuffed the keys in his pocket while moving to the main entrance where Astrid would exit from and waited there as she came out with Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Tuffnut-Eret wasn't far behind either but he was friends with the others so Hiccup didn't mind as long as he stayed away from Astrid.

"Hey babe," Astrid greeted as she hugged him gently and greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey, how was school?" Hiccup asked, returning the kiss.

"Boring, nothing but review today. Oh but something else did happen," she said and smiled widely as Hiccup arched a brow in curiosity. "I felt the baby move!"

"Really, you did?!" Hiccup asked, surprised now.

"Yeah, it happened at lunch. Little flutters-light but I felt it!" Astrid exclaimed softly.

"That's great, babe. And...I have have a surprise for you," Hiccup smiled to her, "Close your eyes first," Astrid did so as Hiccup took her hand and led her towards her now-finished car slowly-it wasn't a long walk thankfully. "Ready?" Astrid nodded to him smiling, "Alright, open them." he said. Astrid opened her eyes and saw the car sitting there, at first though she didn't recognize it.

"Hiccup, you didn't have to get me a new car just because the other one couldn't be fixed," Astrid sighed lightly..

"What? Astrid, no...This IS your car. I repainted, had it washed and vacuumed out. You said your favorite color was blue like your eyes," Hiccup chuckled a bit. Astrid's eyes widened now, this was her car? It looked almost brand new!

"It looks...so different but I love it. You really fixed it?! That's my car?" she asked again, still not sure.

"Yes, babe, it's your car. Took three weeks of work but I finished fixing it-just like a promised I would," Hiccup replied. Astrid continued to look around it, the inside was all her design with seat covers, steering wheel cover, and floor mats. It really was her car!

"What was...wrong with it?" Astrid asked.

"A lot of things. I made a few mods to it though, if you're interested to know?" Hiccup teased. Astrid smiled wide and nodded so Hiccup pulled her keys out and handed them to her with a smile. "Alright first, I fixed your button and alarm system. It's alarmed right now so go on and unlock it," Hiccup told her, she pressed the button as it clicked and unlocked-she beamed with excitement. Hiccup led her over to the passenger side and opened the door now, "Next you'll find that I added a new feature to your radio system-an AUX connector and wire so you can hook up your phone or iPod to the speakers and listen to your music if you don't feel like using CD's or the radio," Hiccup informed her.

"Wow," Astrid gasped.

"I buffed out any dings or scratches, repainted it to your favorite color, had it cleaned out and vacuumed. I also replaced your brakes and brake pads, I fixed the AC, heating, transmission, alternator, and engine. Replaced the oil and windshield washer fluid, put all new tires on-snow and rain safe, balanced it out and aligned it all. I charged your battery to full power-that will last your another ten years or so now. Gave it a tune up as well, oh, and gave you all new bulbs for head and rear lights. You have a full tank of gas. And you're gonna love these next two things," he paused now as he pulled her back and shut the door. "Press that button on the top above the lock one," he instructed. Astrid pressed it as the car clicked and started itself up without the key as her eyes widened. "I added in an automatic starter. The blue and red button under the starter control heat and AC. No more worrying about a really cold or hot car depending on the season," Hiccup smiled.

"This is...amazing!" Astrid wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed him again.

"Ah but one more thing you'll love," he put a finger up to her now. "Take a look to the dashboard, and radio lights," Hiccup said. Astrid peeked inside to see the dashboard lights were all blue and purple, the radio back lights were pink! "I also used your other top colors to decorate the back lights. Your headlights are still yellow, backs are red. Those have to stay that way because of laws unfortunately," he shrugged.

"I love it! I love it all, Hiccup! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Astrid beamed happily bouncing on her toes as Hiccup laughed and hugged her back.

"You're welcome, babe. Now you can take yourself to work and school without needing a ride, or taking the bus," Hiccup told her.

"You are the best boyfriend in the entire world!" Astrid giggled.

"Wow, Hiccup. Didn't know you were so skilled in cars," Fishlegs pointed out with a smile.

"I took auto in high school for a year, the rest was thing I just either watched happen or read up on. I also took carpentry, home ec, music, and life skills." Hiccup stated.

"I call driving home!" Astrid exclaimed as she rushed over to the driver's side and got in, still squealing with delight that she could drive her car again.

"I figured as much," Hiccup chuckled, "See ya guys later," he waved and got in the car, putting on his seat belt as Astrid put the keys in the car and they were gone a second later down the road.

(Gobber's Place)

Once they got back to the house, Astrid was smiling the whole time as she hugged him tightly again when they got out of the car when it was parked and off. "Thank you again, Hiccup. I've missed my car...first one thing I ever bought with my own money-it's why my parents couldn't take it away from me," Astrid said again.

"You're welcome. Now get inside to relax a little, had Toothless get you a bowl of strawberries and yogurt as a snack while you do any homework before work tonight," Hiccup told her after the hug.

"Aren't you coming in?" Astrid asked.

"I got a few things to do before practice tonight, I'll see you before you leave at 4pm-don't worry." Hiccup smiled, Astrid nodded as she went inside. Hiccup pulled his keys from his pocket now and got in his car, starting it up, backing out-then heading down the road again.

(Berk Police Department)

Hiccup reached the police department and sighed heavily-he was going to attempt this and if it didn't work then he would know it was a complete waste of time and he'll never make the same mistake again. Hiccup parked the car in the visitor area, shut it off and took a deep breath to relax himself before getting out, locking the car doors and heading inside as calmly as he could. Reaching the desk, there was a male officer there.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Looking for the chief of police, Stoick Haddock. Is he in?" Hiccup replied.

"The chief is on the third floor, not sure if he's in or not. You'll have to ask his receptionist. Take this elevator to the third floor, then walk down the hall and take a right, once in there you walk straight back to the desk on the left side is the secretary," the officer told him, Hiccup nodded and got in the elevator following all the directions of the officer on first floor.

"Hi...is the chief in?" Hiccup asked.

"I know he was in with his girlfriend when I went to lunch an hour ago, let me check for you." she said getting up and knocking on the door lightly.

"Come in," came a voice from behind the door which Hiccup recognized as his father's. The woman opened the door and peeked her head in.

"Sorry to disturb you chief, there's a young man out here asking to see you?" the woman asked.

"He got a name or reason to see me?" came Stoick's voice again.

"Well, I didn't think I needed a reason to come see you, Dad. No it's fine, I get if you're too busy to see your only son that you haven't seen in four years," Hiccup retorted loudly enough that the room seemed to go quiet-everyone knew about the chief's son just disappearing without a word four years ago. The secretary stepped back quickly as the door opened fully as his father stood there to see Hiccup standing there with his arms over his chest.

"Hi-Hiccup? Is that...you son?" Stoick asked.

"Unless you have another son I'm unaware about then yes, it's me." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"What...are you doing here?" Stoick inquired.

"Thought we covered this. I came to see you, old man. You have time for me or have I wasted my own?" Hiccup replied a little coldly.

"I-I always have time for you, please, come into the office?" Stoick offered and stepped aside: Hiccup sighed, closing his eyes briefly and then walking in.

"That's definitely a first," Hiccup remarked as once in he opened his eyes and saw someone he wasn't expecting to see: his mother. "Mom?" he asked.

"Hi son..." Valka said gently.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hiccup questioned-a little shocked at the turn of events that his mother and father were on the same island, in the same building, in the same room and not trying to kill one another. Then something snapped to the front of his mind. The secretary had said his father was in with his girlfriend, and his mother was in the room with his father. Suddenly, Hiccup wished he hadn't shown up at all-he had a sickening feeling in his gut that he saw where this was going and he wanted no part of it.

"Well, you know...a lot...of things have changed since you left, Hiccup..." Valka began as Stoick moved beside her now and put his arm around her waist.

"Clearly," Hiccup stated as he regained his composure and folded his arms over his chest.

"Can we start with where the hell you have been the last four years. I looked everywhere, Hiccup. You have any idea how worried your mother and I have been since the day you left?" Stoick asked.

"That's a first, you both worrying about me instead of yourselves for once. I told you both that you wouldn't see me again until you learned to stop acting like children who fought over who got the last swing on the playground. I left and moved to Archi-that's where I've been," Hiccup stated-sure it was a lie but he didn't need them looking for him again. "What is with all...this?" he motioned to his parents.

"Two years after you left...I was called to a motel to handle a domestic situation. When I got there...it was between your mother and the guy she was married to. After the guy was arrested, your mother told me that he'd been abusing her for years until she finally found a way to leave, ever since the divorce was finalized between them-she's been staying with me and well...after about six months, we went out to dinner a few times, realized we still had feelings for each other and...decided to give things another try, we've been...dating since-talking about possibly getting married again,"

"You are both fucking ridiculous-you know that? Absolutely ridiculous and I still can't stomach the fact you two are my parents," Hiccup remarked taking them both by surprise, "I cannot believe this. After all that shit when I was ten with you cheating on one another, the divorce...Oh, I can't even deal with this right now, I got way more going on and I don't need this on top of it!" Hiccup stated.

"Wait son, please don't leave. We haven't seen you in years..." Valka said quickly trying to reach for him but he pulled back.

"Don't touch me. I don't care if you haven't seen me in years, that is your fault for pushing me away so you could both enjoy life with your new lovers. Well, now I'm pushing you away enjoy my new life that doesn't include my hypocritical parents!" he yelled as he moved to the door and opened it, he stopped a moment to glance back at them, "By the way, you're going to be grandparents in about twenty nine weeks. My girlfriend is eleven weeks pregnant-thought you should know." Hiccup then walked out with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey! Wait, Hiccup! Come back here right now, I demand you do!" Stoick yelled after him.

"No. You can't tell me what to do anymore-in case you forgot the fact I'm over eighteen. Enjoy being remarried, maybe this one will actually work out!" With that he was gone in the elevator, the doors shut and he sighed heavily. Waste of his time indeed. Once out of the station he got to his car and started it up-then returned to Gobber's place where the others all noticed he was back right away and wondered where he'd done.

(Gobber's House)

As soon as he walked in the door, the others were on him about what happened since it was evident to see the irritation on his face.

"Babe? Is everything okay?" Astrid asked softly.

"Yeah...I'm fine, finally got it out of the way and it was every bit of what I expected..." Hiccup sighed.

"What do you mean?" Toothless asked him.

"I went to see my father at the police station, also happened to find my mother there-with him." Hiccup stated then closed his eyes. "I've developed a massive headache from the bullshit I saw and heard in the course of only ten minutes being there. I'm gonna go lay down for a bit," he kissed Astrid lightly then headed down the hall to his room, once in-he shut the door and almost groaned out saying, "The nerve of those two! Ugh!" Clearly he was frustrated about it all. The others frowned-it didn't need to be said because it could be seen: Hiccup was incredibly pissed off about whatever had been said or heard while he was at the station to see his father and apparently his mother too. They wouldn't push him to talk-it had been four years after all, something must have set him off to make him this mad-as good friends, they were just going to leave him alone for a while and let him come to them when he calmed down.


	12. Family Time

**What You Mean To Me**

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Rating:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD; not the movies, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs I may or may not use. That being said, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter Twelve:** Family Time

Hiccup was pretty quiet the next few days after going to the police station to see his father, ended up seeing his mother there too. The others had no idea what had happened but it pissed Hiccup off so they agreed to give him his space to think about things. Hiccup still came out for practice, and to say goodbye to Astrid when she went to work-but they didn't harass him about whatever had happened earlier. His mood seemed unchanged for an entire week so Astrid was now one week away from being thirteen weeks. She'd be starting her second trimester then-Hiccup was excited about that, it was part of the reason he was cheering up more. Why should he let his parents' choices bother him? They were adults and so was he. The best part was that he didn't have to live with them and deal with it anymore-he had his own life and it was wonderful.

Tonight was one of those nights that Astrid had off from work, it was a Monday and everyone was over at Gobber's for practice that would be starting in an hour. They were all waiting for dinner, most of the others had eaten already though-this was mainly for the Fury family, Astrid, and the baby. Hiccup was in his room: finally he sighed-he couldn't keep just sitting in here upset at the fact his parents were dating again, and talking about getting remarried. It sounded insane but whatever if they loved one another then who was he to speak out about it-he just didn't want them near him and his family. Hiccup got up and took a deep breath before coming out, shutting the bedroom door and moving down the hall to see them all sitting around the living room.

"Hey, there ya are," Stormfly smiled some as they all turned to see Hiccup standing there. He yawned and gave a wave of his hand.

"You look like you just woke up," Astrid pointed out as she got up slowly and went to hug him.

"I did actually-managed to fall asleep for a few hours. Sorry," he replied softly as he kissed her on the lips-she blushed returning it.

"Are you okay?" Toothless asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed some time with my thoughts about that day," Hiccup smiled softly as he looked at them all.

"Bad day?" Hookfang inquired.

"You're gonna get a laugh outta this. Gather round-I'll tell ya what happened," Hiccup said as he led Astrid back to the couch, then sat beside her. "Alright so I get there and make it to his office. First thing his secretary said was that he was in with his girlfriend and that she would check first. It was a little comical too, my father asked if there was a name or reason for someone to see him. I responded with: _Well, I didn't think I needed a reason to come see you, Dad. No it's fine, I get it if you're too busy to see your only son you haven't seen in four years_. The whole room went quiet, my father rushed over and looked like he'd seen a ghost," Hiccup shook his head some with a laugh.

"Then what happened?" Zap asked curiously.

"As soon as I walked in the office, I saw my mother there...I was shocked myself to see her. I asked why she was there and she told me a lot of things had changed. I got a weird, sickening feeling in my gut at how nervous she sounded and something clicked. Secretary said the chief was in with his girlfriend, and my mother was in there with him. First thing my father asked me is where the hell I'd been for four years, that they'd been so worried about me. Told him I was living on Archi but not that I'd moved back to Berk. I inquired about why my mother was there and the answer actually just pissed me right off," Hiccup remarked.

"What had he said?" Astrid asked softly.

"You're gonna get a kick out of this," Hiccup chuckled some, "Apparently...Mom's now former husband was an abusive asshole to her, she got away and was living in a motel here on Berk. The husband found her and I guess Dad was called to handle the domestic issue. When he realized it was Mom-she started staying with him. They realized their feelings for one another still exist, and they've been dating for a few months-talking about getting remarried."

"Oh my Gods, really?" Astrid said in shock.

"Yep. They've been seeing each other since about six months after the two year marker of me being gone. I told them they were ridiculous and I couldn't even stomach that they were my parents after all the shit they did when I was ten with cheating on one another and getting divorced. My Mom asked me not to leave because they hadn't seen me in so long-told her not to touch me and that I didn't care. Said it was their fault for pushing me away and now I've chosen to push them away. Also added before I left that just so they knew, I'd be a father in twenty nine weeks. Dad tried to demand me to come back and I told him that he seemed to forget I'm over eighteen and he can't tell me what to do anymore," Hiccup shrugged now.

"Wow, that's just wow...I don't even have words for that..." Hiss and Sparky said together.

"Neither did I, that's why I left after telling him to enjoy their remarriage, maybe this one would work out." Hiccup informed.

"That's actually cold bro. I mean-you told me all you went through because of their choices when you were a kid, and now they want to be together and have you in the family?" Toothless sighed shaking his head. "Least you got us," he then smiled.

"I'm grateful for that. I don't need or want them around me..." Hiccup stated, he gave a smile to Astrid now. "How are you feeling today beautiful?" he inquired.

"Good, morning sickness has faded almost completely now-I can eat bacon again," she giggled a bit. "Oh and the baby is becoming really active. Only two more months until we know the gender-we should probably start thinking about names soon," Astrid smiled.

"We'll work on it." Hiccup said with a nod. "So we got practice in an hour, we gonna shoot for something new or work on something we started awhile back?" he asked next.

"I think we finished all songs we've started so we gotta try something new, question lies with which direction to take it in." Meatlug shrugged looking at them all.

"You got any ideas?" Hiccup looked over to Astrid.

"M-me?" she asked a bit shocked, Hiccup nodded to her. "I-I don't know. All my lyrics are meant to be sung by girls and you're the lead singer so I don't see how that would work," she mentioned.

"True," the others sighed now. Without a direction in which to go, they didn't know what kind of song to do next. Astrid got up and moved to her room-then returned about a minute later with her notebook and handed it to Hiccup.

"If there's anything in there you can make work to your style of music, you're welcome to it." Astrid smiled sitting back down.

"But this is your music, babe. Things you should be performing," Hiccup stated now.

"Yeah but I'll never be a professional singer, besides that, I'm terrified of stages..." Astrid blushed a bit, "I don't want to see them go to waste, so use them," she insisted.

"Alright but you gotta help us. You wrote them, you know how they were were supposed to sound so we'll need you," Hiccup smiled at her.

"I'll help all I can," Astrid nodded with a wide smile.

"Well, I think we should take this to the basement and get to work right now!" Toothless said as the others agreed with him-that being decided on now, they all made their way to the basement with Astrid coming as well in order to start working on some new material for their next CD scheduled to come out after the new year started.

(Two Months Later)

Astrid's songs did wonders for them-they were able to work quite a few into something they could play after hearing her sing them as they were meant to be sung. It helped also she had some of the tunes for them already made on her laptop, so it made it easier for the instrument players to know what they needed to play. With Astrid's help, they were able to make almost three new songs in the last two months for the CD. So far in total, they had nine for it and were still working on more. The month was now November, very beginning of too and Astrid was twenty weeks along-meaning she was five months pregnant. Hiccup and Astrid were excited because they could finally find out the gender of the baby, that appointment was set for later on today at 3:30pm after Astrid got out of school.

The baby was very active and the two of them spent a lot of time together sitting on the couch with their hands on her belly feeling the baby kick and wriggle around. Hiccup and Astrid loved it and they loved each other-both of them were happy as ever to be going through this, and glad they were doing it together. Hiccup refused to talk to his parents, he'd gotten letters that were forwarded from Archi from them-evidently they located his mailbox there but he wouldn't write back or contact them: he wanted no part of of their being together and getting married again. Hiccup just wanted to focus on his girlfriend and their soon to be family. Right now he was relaxing in the living room with Toothless and the others of the band since Gobber had things to do and would be back later around dinner time.

"Today is the big day, you excited?" Stormfly said in a giddy voice.

"Course I am. Today I find out if I'm gonna have a son or daughter," Hiccup smiled wide.

"What are you hoping for?" Toothless asked.

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as it's healthy then I'm happy with either gender." Hiccup replied to them as they nodded in agreement knowing he was right.

"You and Astrid come up with any names yet?" Zap inquired softly.

"Have a notebook filled with them but nothing decided on yet," Hiccup chuckled a little.

"Are you two gonna share a room once the baby is born?" Meatlug questioned smiling.

"We've talked about it a little bit. She wants the baby in one room with both of us for the first few months-then start putting it in the nursery with a baby monitor and taking shifts on feedings. It's a good chance we'll start sleeping in the same room afterwards," Hiccup nodded.

"Still buying things week by week?" Hookfang asked next.

"Yeah, little by little. We're gonna start buying nursery furniture after we know the gender-however, Ruffnut is planning to throw her a baby shower so we might wait until after that. We'll have it all done by the time the baby gets here," Hiccup assured firmly.

"Ooh, maybe we can throw her one here too since we can't join the other one without giving away who we are?" Stormfly suggested now.

"I"m sure she'd really like that," he checked his watch to see the time was 3pm, Astrid would be getting home in about ten minutes-have a snack, then they'd likely head for the sonogram office.

"Do we all get to be unofficial aunts and uncles?" Meatlug beamed curiously.

"Duh, you're all family to me." Hiccup smiled as a car was heard pulling up in the driveway, Hiccup went to check to find that it was Astrid. She was home earlier than usual, he wondered if something was wrong. He moved to the door and opened it up seeing her coming down the walkway. "Hey, you're home early. Everything okay?" Hiccup asked as he let her inside and shut the door behind him.

"Yeah, class let out a little early because the fire alarms went off. Had the cops and fire department there so they just told us to go home for the rest of the day, classes would resume normal tomorrow at 8am." Astrid told him, Hiccup nodded understanding now.

"Hungry?" he asked her.

"Not really. I'm...actually not feeling that well right now," she mumbled a bit. "There's something else too," she added as Hiccup looked at her worried hearing her tone, "Your ex is stalking me."

"Heather is stalking you? What do you mean?" Hiccup said quickly now.

"She's been following me at school for a week now, at first I didn't think it was her-but there's no mistaking the dark brown hair and bright green eyes followed by a smirk on her face. I'm sure it's her because she kept hiding when news crews showed up-I assume to find her. She cornered me today during the fire drill when I got to my car, told me to watch my back or I was gonna end up hurt," Astrid whimpered a bit.

"She just never quits, does she?" Toothless sighed.

"That has gone on long enough, I will deal with her personally." Hiccup stated as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number then put it to his ear. "Officer Solberg, it Haddock." he said. "For the love of God don't tell my father I'm on the phone please. I need a favor and you owe me," he added. "Just come over," he hung it up.

"What are you gonna do?" Astrid asked.

"Keep her away from you," Hiccup said as he moved to a file cabinet in the den and pulled out a file then put it on the table. About fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Hiccup opened it revealing an officer standing there. "Anyone follow you?" he asked.

"No sir. What can I do for you?" the man asked. Hiccup picked up the folder and handed it to him.

"I want a restraining and no contact order on her." Hiccup said firmly.

"To keep her away from you?" the officer asked curiously.

Hiccup shook his head, "No. Away from my girlfriend and unborn child. Heather's been stalking her for a week at Berk University: today, she confronted my girl and told her to watch her back or she'd get hurt. I want her away from this house and B.U." Hiccup said.

"Understood, Mr. Haddock. I'll take care of it right away, I'll contact judge Amundsav. This will be in effect by sunset," the officer nodded affirmatively.

"Good. Thank you," Hiccup said, the officer and him shook hands as the man left and Hiccup closed the door. "She won't bother you again or this time, she'll go to prison."

"You didn't have to do that, Hiccup, but thank you." Astrid leaned her head on him. "Why'd you call that officer, do you know him and the judge he'll contact?" she asked.

"They are on my payroll. I helped him back on Archi before I met Toothless, got him out of a lot of trouble and made it so he could keep his job. It was a misunderstanding and I'd seen the whole thing. As for knowing the judge-well one of the gigs that Dragon's Roar started out with was the home of the judge to entertain his daughter's graduation party when last minute the band she had wanted to play had to cancel. Both told me if I ever needed anything to let them know," Hiccup explained.

"Oh, so they work for you now?" Astrid blinked.

"A lot of people work for me and the band. Don't worry about it, you're safe and that's all that matters." Hiccup smiled as he kissed her gently. "And with that being said, we have to get to the appointment." he added afterwards. Astrid smiling nodding as Hiccup got his keys, wallet, and phone while the two got in Hiccup's car and took off for the sonogram building-today was going to be a good day.

(Office)

Arriving fifteen minutes later after parking and heading inside they were waiting in the main area to be called, Hiccup was excited-he'd get to see this live! The time was now 3:35pm the door opened with a woman smiling and holding a clipboard.

"Astrid?" she asked, Astrid stood now and Hiccup beside her, holding her hand with a smile himself. "Come right in," Astrid and Hiccup walked together into the back area with the different rooms, the woman opened a door and led them into one on the left. Astrid got her coat off and Hiccup placed it in the extra chair while she got herself on the table and laid back. "So we are...twenty weeks today, yes?" the woman asked softly.

"Yes ma'am," Astrid nodded with a smile.

"I see we finally got a hold of the father. Pleasure to meet you, I'm the sonogram technician, Leanne Dawson. I met with Astrid back when she was seven weeks along to confirm the pregnancy and make everything was where it should be," Leanne smiled after introducing herself.

"Hiccup Haddock," Hiccup shook her hand when she held it out, "I saw the video from the first one and yes, I was very excited to find out." he responded.

"Well, I hope you're excited today because we can determine gender." Leanne sat down on her chair and powered on the machine. She moved Astrid's shirt out of the way and got the jelly then pushed it around with the Doppler as the image came up on screen, Hiccup almost cried. It was amazing to see like this, in person instead of by phone but Astrid still had him recording because she wanted the memory along with all the others-she was making a scrapbook of everything.

"We're very excited," Astrid said now as she was holding Hiccup's hand while looking at the screen.

"Let's get in some measurements and listen to that heartbeat," Leanne said as she began measuring and getting a good spot for the heartbeat before turning it up for them to hear better, "Still strong as before, 145 beats per minute. Perfect size too, everything is developing as it should be. So, are we ready to find out if you're having a little boy or girl?" she inquired as Astrid and Hiccup both nodded, Leanne began to move it around to get a good image to check. "What are we hoping for?"

"I'm good with either as long as it's healthy," Hiccup smiled.

"I want a little girl but I'm happy with either," Astrid admitted.

"Any names picked out?" Leanne asked now.

"A few, was hoping this could narrow down the choices," Hiccup chuckled some.

"Well, if I were you...I'd stick around the female names. Congratulations...you're having a girl," Leanne told them with a bright smile. Astrid could have cried, Hiccup leaned over and kissed her deeply. Leanne printed out a few images for them and turned the monitor off. "I wish you the best and hope your family enjoys many years of health and happiness," Leanne told them as she shook their hands and left the room.

"A little girl, we're gonna have a girl, Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed happily as she finished wiping her belly and sat up with his help-then they hugged again, both happy.

"I know. I can't wait-now we have to pick a name for her...Gods, I never knew I would be this happy knowing I'm about to be a father. I'm terrified but I'm happy. I love this, I love you, Astrid..." Hiccup told her, she gasped a bit. In the last few months they'd been dating, they'd never said I love you but Hiccup just had.

"Y-you do?" Astrid asked a little shocked.

"I do. I really do, Astrid. I love you and our daughter with my everything-there is nothing I wouldn't do for either of your safety or happiness..." Hiccup smiled softly as he held her hand, Astrid looked like she was about to cry as she leaned and kissed him deeply.

"I love you too." Astrid said afterwards. The two held each other's hands and left the office smiling, they returned back to Gobber's place where the others were all waiting to know what Astrid and Hiccup were having.

"WELL!?" they all said together as soon as Hiccup and Astrid walked in the door, the two of them smiled at one another and chuckled a bit.

"IT'S A GIRL!" they said together as the cheering commenced, so did the hugs and handshakes of congratulations to them. Gobber was there too and he was excited to find out he was gonna be a grandfather-the man was basically Hiccup's father, and Toothless as his brother. It really was a great day for them, Heather wouldn't be bothering Astrid anymore-Hiccup got a phone call from officer Solberg saying the judge signed off on the restraining and no contact order-then the officer delivered it himself to Heather in person, she now had to stay 10,560 feet away from Astrid at all times-this equaled out to two miles away. Heather couldn't come a mile near Gobber's house either or she'd be subjected immediate arrest and a minimum of two years in prison.

Knowing this set both Astrid and Hiccup at more ease to know their family would be safe from his crazy ex-girlfriend. The rest of their night was spent going over names and spending time together until practice where the band was working on a new song. The family time, with his friends and unofficial family-this is what he lived for, what made him over the moon happy.


	13. For Now

What You Mean To Me

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Rating:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD; not the movies, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs I may or may not use. That being said, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter Thirteen:** For Now

Life was good for him, he didn't imagine anything could ever ruin the happiness he felt being in a relationship with Astrid and knowing they would be having a daughter together in four months. Hiccup loved it all so much-though it would be better if he and Astrid could actually decide on a name for their daughter. However, they'd been at it for a week since finding out the gender and still couldn't decide. All of his friends were happy for them too-they threw a big celebration together with pink balloons and a cake that said 'It's A Girl' on it with pink, yellow, and purple frosting. Stormfly and Meatlug went out of their way to get the baby each a little something from them. Meatlug got her a onsie, and Stormfly got her a pair of pink and white baby sneakers. Hiss and Sparky pulled together to get Astrid and Hiccup a crib and changing table combination that even had two drawers in it to store diapers and wipes. Hookfang got the baby a dresser for all the clothes. Zap grabbed about three boxes of diapers and wipes. Toothless got bottles, pacifiers, as well a pack&play while Gobber got Astrid a rocking chair and small bassinet to keep in their bedroom for the first few months. Hiccup and Astrid were picking up clothes and onsies once a week during trips to the store.

Astrid obviously no longer had trouble with being stalked: she felt safer now because of Hiccup's actions with the restraining and no contact order. Thanksgiving was coming up in another week-they were excited to celebrate it together at Gobber's house. The plan was for Astrid and Hiccup to go to the Thorston house to celebrate with them, Fishlegs, and Snotlout-then they would be making it back to Gobber's for 6:30pm dinner with the band all together since they were all doing Thanksgiving with their families in the earlier part of the day. It was gonna be a good day with a lot of food and laughs-they couldn't wait. Today, Hiccup was out at the store picking up a few things for Astrid because she was homesick. The doctor told her to just take it easy and rest but if she started throwing up a lot or felt a lot of pain to come into the hospital. Hiccup was picking up some cough drops, an approved medication for fever and pain reducers, also some ginger ale and crackers to ease her stomach.

Hiccup placed his items on the belt due to being next in line after the person in front of him walked out the exit doors just off to the right of the registers. "Hello. How are you this evening?" asked a young woman's voice.

"I'm well, how about yourself tonight?" Hiccup replied calmly as the cashier began to scan the items one by one.

"Waiting for the end of a very long shift to end. So many people in buying cold remedies and flu care items," the cashier chuckled some.

"That's why I'm here too. My girl is sick, has been for two days." Hiccup sighed lightly, hoping Astrid would be alright. The first day wasn't so bad, today when she woke up, she was worse with a fever and just about bedridden.

"Poor thing, hope she feels better soon," the cashier said softly. "Alright, your total tonight is $8.23," she added. Hiccup pulled out a ten from his wallet and handed it to her. She pressed the button on the register screen and the drawer popped open as she began to collect his change, "Your change is $1.77. Have a good night, sir," the cashier smiled. Hiccup stuffed the change in his pocket as he got the bag and nodded to her.

"You as well," he said and with that, he exited the store and headed for his car. It was a cold night but then again the months from October to about middle of March were known to be freezing on the island of Berk. Hiccup was pretty used to it honestly-he just wanted to get home to take care of Astrid.

"Fancy running into you here, Hiccup," came a familiar tone, Hiccup whipped around to see Heather there with her usual smile.

"You found me, I didn't run into you." Hiccup remarked coldly as he pulled his keys from his pocket.

"Hey, what's your rush? We haven't seen each other in so long..." she pouted innocently.

"In a rush to get away from you, Heather." Hiccup retorted.

"Come on, let's go for coffee and catch up?" Heather offered.

"No way. I have to get home," Hiccup said preparing to open his car door but she put her hand on his now.

"To take care of your new girlfriend right? The one you got pregnant on a drunken one night stand?" Heather stated as Hector's eyes widened some and she grinned.

"How did you know Astrid was pregnant?..." Hiccup asked pulling his back from hers now with narrowed eyes.

"I was in the neighborhood when you and her told her friends. Sounded like a pretty wild night you had after you left me," Heather said softly. "We have things to talk about, I'm sure you can spare a few minutes..."

"Best night of my life actually. Out of my way, I need to get home. You and I have nothing to discuss," Hiccup told her firmly now as he opened his car door but Heather shut it on him before he could get in.

"Oh, I think we have a lot to talk about if you don't want me telling every news crew from here and around the Archipelago about Dusk have a one night stand with a fan, and then her ending up pregnant," Heather challenged.

"You wouldn't. You are still under contract and if you say a word about me or my personal life the you know the consequences," Hiccup reminded her coldly.

"That's fine. I've already lost you so I've got nothing left to lose. The question here is will you put me away when I'm the only thing protecting your pregnant girlfriend from the paparazzi?" Heather said as Hiccup froze momentarily, his brow twitching at the words she had said. "Think about it, Hiccup. Even if I'm in prison...the truth will be out and she won't be safe. You remember what it was like with everyone knowing about me...do you really want your pregnant girlfriend to be under the stress of the celebrity lifestyle?"

Hiccup stared at her intently now, trying to figure out if she'd really do it. Of course she would, she already stalked Astrid for a week and threatened her. "I see the game you're playing..." he sighed, "What do you want, Heather? I know you want something in exchange for your silence, so what is it?"

"You. That's all I ever wanted-but you left me instead," Heather told him now.

"You pushed me away from you. You wanted sex in the dressing room twenty minutes before showtime, you always wanted sex from me, or to be in public eye as Dusk's girlfriend. You didn't love me and I didn't want to be with someone who loved what I could give her over loving me as myself," Hiccup told her slowly now.

"I said I was sorry. I do love you, Hiccup...all I'm asking for is a second chance to prove that," Heather stated calmly.

"Well you're too late, Heather. I'm with Astrid and she's pregnant with my child, I'm not just going to abandon her to be with you-not to mention the fact I don't want to leave her. I love her and she loves me. Me, as in Hiccup not Dusk," Hiccup said firmly now.

"Fine, then I'll just tell everyone the truth and let you have fun protecting her from things you couldn't even protect me from," Heather said pulling out her cell phone. Hiccup's eyes widened now as she put it to her ear.

"Alright, alright...you win, Heather," Hiccup said quickly as Heather dropped the phone now and looked at him, "Stop...you win. What do you want from me? I'll do it just...leave Astrid alone, please..." he asked.

"Wow, you really do love her to be willing to do anything to protect her..." Heather stated a little surprised at how fast he changed his mind. Hiccup held his breath in fear as Heather ended her current call after saying it was the wrong number and she was sorry. "I told you what I wanted but here...I won't be heartless. I know you love her and will never love me so I propose a deal, interested?" Heather asked.

"I'm listening," Hiccup stated.

"She can have you, but I want you too." Hiccup arched a brow now, "Let me explain. Astrid can have Hiccup, I want Dusk. By that I mean that when you're doing performances, talk shows, interviews...I want to be at your side. I want to go on dates with you being Dusk and me being myself. No disguises. If I call you over-since I'm not allowed there, then I expect you to come as Dusk. I'll be honest, I don't really want you back-I want the spotlight and to be able to have sex again. And anytime you don't have to be Dusk...you can be with her." Heather stated.

"That's hardly fair-that means you can call me over anytime you want. I'm not abandoning Astrid, she's five months pregnant, Heather. We go to doctor appointments every two weeks, and I still my practices almost every night of the week for three hours," Hiccup argued. "I am not sleeping with you again, no way. Out of the question. I'll play and act as your celebrity boyfriend all you want but sex is out of the question completely,"

"Fine. I won't interrupt your stupid appointments or practices. But after practice, I want you coming over to see me and spend the night and if you won't sleep with me then we can do foreplay," Heather remarked.

"I am not spending the night at your place every night. Especially after Astrid has the baby, she's gonna need my help. And no foreplay either, Heather. I'm not touching you period unless it's for the sake of acting for the press. You said you wanted the spotlight back, when we're alone-there's no spotlight. Those were your words, I agreed to be your celebrity boyfriend, to be Dusk with you. The rest is out of the question. I will come see you after practices and I will spend the night sometimes-but not all of them and if Astrid needs me for any reason at all, then I will be by her side." Hiccup informed.

"Very well then-but I better get to see you too, and don't you dare have sex with her because that's not fair to me that she gets you and I don't. Got it? Or else I'm going straight to the press," Heather warned.

"Whatever. Can I go now?" Hiccup growled out, he couldn't fucking believe this was happening right now and he had half a mind to just go to the police and get a restraining order against her for himself too but that wouldn't stop her from telling the press and then Astrid would be in danger at school and at home because they'd be all over the woman Dusk was dating and carrying his child. That's why Heather put it the way she did, she wanted the spotlight and Dusk-not Hiccup.

"Sure. See you soon then," Heather kissed his cheek.

"Won't be until after Astrid feels better, she has the flu right now...I will call you," Hiccup almost threw up when she kissed him, Heather backed out of his way as he got in the car and she moved farther away as he started it up and sped off without a word. He only prayed Astrid would understand why he did this.

(Gobber's House)

As soon as he got there he put it in park and hit the steering wheel hard with frustration-he took a breath before getting the bag from the store, taking the keys out and walking towards the house. The time was about 7pm-they were waiting for him to get back to continue practice and he'd been gone almost half an hour because of Heather's threat and now blackmail. He walked into the house and shut the door harder than he meant to.

"You buy half the store?" Zap teased.

"I am far from in the mood right now, Zap..." Hiccup mumbled as the others now noticed how serious and pissed off he looked.

"Hey, what happened?" Toothless asked him now.

"I'll tell you after I get this to Astrid," Hiccup said holding up the bag.

"She'll be right out, she's in the bathroom. She's been sitting out here with us since you left because she was lonely, her fever broke and she was able to keep down some of dinner," Gobber informed him. The bathroom door in the hall opened as Astrid walked out and saw him, she smiled a bit but didn't see him smiling and got worried.

"What's wrong, babe?" Astrid asked him gently with a hand on his arm.

"You're gonna wanna sit down for this..." Hiccup said, Astrid already didn't like where this was going-she sat down on the couch as Hiccup put the bag down on the table.

"What's eatin ya, lad?" Gobber asked now.

"You'll never guess who I ran into at the store..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Your parents?" Astrid asked being the first assumption to put him in this kind of a mood.

"Worse," Hiccup mentioned.

"What could possibly be worse than your parents?" Stormfly asked.

"My ex," Hiccup remarked.

"Oh Gods, you ran into Heather there? She say anything to you?" Toothless asked.

"Oh, she had a lot to say. She's fucking blackmailing me into being with her," Hiccup groaned now. Their eyes widened.

"She can't do that, she has nothing on you..." Hookfang mentioned.

"Except the fact she knows Astrid is pregnant with my child, and knows that I'm Dusk...she threatened to go to the press about it if I didn't agree to her terms." Hiccup sighed.

"She'll go to prison if she talks though, so why are you worried?" Astrid asked softly.

"Because even if she goes to prison...the truth would still be out and you would be in danger of paparazzi harassment. She specifically told me she didn't care if she went to prison, told me to have fun protecting Astrid from things that I couldn't even protect her from. And sadly as much as it pisses me off...she's right. I mentioned all this when we got together-Heather got hurt a lot being with me as Dusk in the celebrity life, and I don't want that happening to you. That's why I said our relationship was Hiccup and Astrid, not Dusk and Astrid even though I'm the same person-it doesn't show to the public when I'm Hiccup..." he sighed heavily.

"What does she want, you told her you were with Astrid, didn't you?" Toothless asked.

"Yep and she doesn't care. She said she doesn't want 'Hiccup', she wants Dusk. She said she doesn't care if I'm with Astrid as Hiccup, but she wants Dusk. She wants the spotlight back, in the sense that anytime I'm out in public as Dusk-she wants to be at my side," Hiccup explained.

"What a bitch..." Meatlug huffed, all of them in shock hearing about this.

"What else does she want-her terms about this?" Astrid asked.

"She wants Dusk as her boyfriend, to be in the spotlight again. She said that when she calls me, she expects me to come over and spend the night with her. She tried to get me to agree to have sex with her, I said no. Then she tried foreplay, also said no. I told her that I still have practices and your appointments so I couldn't just come over at her every beck and call, she said that was fine-she wouldn't interrupt appointments or practices, but wants me over after practices. She wants dates as Dusk and herself, no disguises. I caught her on her own words that she said she only wanted me as her celebrity boyfriend and in the spotlight so I wasn't touching her unless I had to act," Hiccup sighed heavily.

"Wait...you actually agreed to this?" they asked in shock.

"What choice did I have? It was that or Astrid gets thrown into the fire, and I don't want her under all that stress..." Hiccup closed his eyes.

"Did she say anything else about this arrangement?" Astrid asked now.

"She told me I couldn't have sex with you and that I better get to see her equally or she'll go to the press with everything...Astrid, I'm...I'm sorry...I'm...just trying to protect you from all that..." Hiccup got on his knees now and looked at her with worry she'd leave him. "I don't want any part of this, I want you and our baby...I swear it won't go on forever-I just gotta figure out a way to get out of it...make her hate me, or a loophole in the contract...something that says she can't do this...please don't hate me...please, I love you and only you..." he pleaded.

Astrid put her hand on his head and ran her fingers through his hair gently. "Any man willing to put up with his psycho, stalker ex-girlfriend just to protect his current girlfriend and unborn daughter...is not a man I can stay mad at. I understand why you did it, Hiccup and...I'm okay with it," Astrid said softly as Hiccup looked up at her quickly. "I love you, and I know you're just protecting me, I appreciate that..." she added.

"Y-you're...not mad at me?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, I'm furious-but no, Love, not at you. I'm sure Gobber, the others, and myself can find a way to get you out of this. Until then, just act like agreed upon. This is the off season, there isn't a lot of action for Dragon's Roar right now. Take her on a few dates to keep her happy and off your ass, stay two nights a week. I know you won't have sex with her, or partake in any foreplay. Everything will be okay, I promise..." Astrid smiled at him.

"I don't deserve you-but Gods am I lucky to have you. I love you, Astrid..." Hiccup told her as he leaned in and kissed her, then pulled back.

"And don't worry about us not having sex," Astrid smiled as Hiccup arched a brow at her now, "She's not allowed near me, or the house...she can't see us being in the safety of our home," his girlfriend teased.

"You, milady, are devious, as well dangerous. By the Gods, it is so friggin' hot when you talk like that..." Hiccup smiled.

"I know, I'm aware...Don't stress, Hiccup...things will be okay and work out just as they should. She'll get what's coming to her and we're all gonna enjoy watching her go down," Astrid said as she stroked his cheek tenderly. Hiccup nodded, but he still didn't like this in the slightest. It made him sick to be around Heather-but he had to put up with it for the sake of protecting Astrid: she said she didn't mind he was doing it but it still bothered him. He just hoped they could find a way to get him out of this and fast-but it was all he could do, to just play by Heather's rules of the game. Act like her celebrity boyfriend, and let her enjoy the spotlight, that was it. He could handle this...for now.


	14. To Be Over

What You Mean To Me

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Rating:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD; not the movies, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs I may or may not use. That being said, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter Fourteen:** To Be Over

He hated it so much, absolutely hated have to act like he was enjoying himself with Heather. Within the first week alone, he was ready to say screw it and take Astrid to a remote island where it could be just the two of them while the hype of Dusk having a child soon wore off-it was gonna be that or him threatening to remove himself from the band if they bothered Astrid. He hated having to go over to Heather's place after a long night of practice, he hated spending the night there three to four times a week, he hated being out in public with her attached to his arm as he wore his wig and sunglasses since he couldn't wear the face paint but it increased the chance of someone recognizing him as Hiccup or at least it had until Astrid started using her makeup to cover the scar on his chin, the sunglasses his the green eyes and the wig hid his auburn hair. Heather at first threatened to tell the press because 'Dusk' wasn't supposed to be in disguise but Hiccup shut her down by saying that if he didn't use the glasses or cover-up on his chin then people would know who he was and that would break the contract.

Heather seemed to back off after that but whenever Hiccup slept over, she tried her hardest to seduce him but he ended up just sitting on the couch and staying up all night until he returned home where he would sleep until after lunchtime. Astrid hated seeing her boyfriend have to suffer all to protect her but she'd be lying if she said she could handle the press in her condition. It had been a month already, Thanksgiving was past and thankfully-Hiccup got to enjoy that with Gobber, Toothless, Astrid, and the others since Heather was going out of town to see family and Hiccup refused to be out of town while Astrid was pregnant in case she needed him. It was part of the agreement, Heather couldn't interfere with anything pregnancy or band related. If Astrid called needing his help or there was a band thing-Heather couldn't stop him from leaving, and she couldn't follow him because of the restraining and no contract order for her to stay away from Gobber's house and Astrid.

There had only been a few events that the band had to attend, slight previews of their new music, couple talk shows, and Heather got to be there for them all-attached to his side which he hated with a fiery passion. Now it was a week until Christmas and Heather said she had family coming in to see her and meet her boyfriend-which meant that Hiccup had to attend Christmas with her. He was working on trying to find a way to spend Christmas with Astrid too-he wasn't going to just blow off one of the biggest holidays known around the world because of Heather getting in his way.

"Hiccup, don't stress about it. We'll just do Christmas early here, you we don't mind..." Toothless offered.

"That's not the point." Hiccup groaned out as Astrid rubbed his back a bit knowing he was frustrated and hating this, they'd all been trying to find a loophole in the contract, talking to the lawyer who handled it, any of that to get him out of this arrangement but so far-everything was legal as long as she wasn't telling anyone that she knew Dusk's true identity as Hiccup Haddock, they weren't giving up though. Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Zap, Hiss, and Sparky all felt bad for him-they knew he hated his too, it showed during practice on some nights when he just couldn't focus. They were all over Gobber's trying to figure out Christmas, how to spend it together. In the brief pause of the discussion came the ringing on his cell phone. Hiccup pulled it out of his pocket and slid the green icon to the right as it connected.

" _Hi baby!"_ came Heather's cheerful voice.

"Don't 'Hi baby' me, Heather. What do you want?" Hiccup remarked coldly.

" _So grumpy all the time, if you'd let me touch you then I could relax you little. All the pent up sexual frustra-"_

"Enough. We aren't having sex and I ain't touching you. Period. What do you want?" Hiccup asked again.

" _Oh fine. I'm calling to let you know my parents are flying in on the twenty-third, and staying until the twenty-seventh, you are staying that long too. I don't need them questioning why my boyfriend and I aren't living together after dating for almost three years,"_ she stated calmly but in a demanding type of tone.

"Well, we haven't been dating for almost three years, because in case you forgot, I broke up with you back in August! And no way, I am not staying with you that long!" Hiccup yelled quickly as the others looked at him confused.

" _Too bad, Hiccup. My family wants to meet you so you're gonna come and put on the act or I'm gonna rat you out at the airport when we pick them up because Thor knows the news crews and reporters will be there..."_ Heather informed.

"And why would they know to be at the airport just because your parents are flying in unless you opened your big mouth?" Hiccup grumbled.

" _I didn't know I was being watched when I was on the phone with them yesterday..."_ Heather mumbled now.

"Typical. Regardless, I'm not spending an entire week with you. For Thor's sake, that's all of Christmas and I want some time with my family. Not to mention Astrid has an appointment on the twenty-third at 3:45pm." Hiccup stated as Astrid had shown him the calendar reminder on her phone since today was the twenty-first.

" _My parents fly in at 3pm! You can't just be going off to an appointment with her,"_ Heather exclaimed.

"And you're not allowed to interfere with appointments or band practices, that was the agreement. Astrid gets seen every two weeks until the eighth months and then it's once a week until the baby is born. Get over it, that's how it is. I'm not missing her appointment for your sake, just tell your parents I have practice or something-I'll come over after the appointment ends," Hiccup sighed heavily.

" _Fine, but you're staying the rest of the time. It's not negotiable,"_ Heather remarked now.

"You're being unreasonable!" Hiccup yelled.

" _Toothless and Gobber are welcome to join Christmas here, not the others."_ Heather said firmly.

"I swear to the Gods, I hate you. I actually think I hate you more than I hate my own parents," Hiccup said coldly.

" _Oh come on, don't be that way just because you're mad you have to actually spend time with me..."_ Heather said trying to act innocent.

"No. Seriously, Heather. I fucking hate you. I would rather be dead than continue to take part in this stupid game of yours, and the only reason I haven't killed myself yet is because there are ten people in the same room as me right now who actually give a damn about me and what I want. You don't even love me, you just want the damn spotlight." Hiccup growled at her, "I'll be there at 5:30pm on the twenty-third. Fucking leave me alone until then..." after saying that he hung up and threw his phone down-not really caring if it broke or not-then stood up and went downstairs.

"This is getting out of hand, we have to do something." Zap said.

"I agree, I don't like what he just said about preferring to be dead over having to continue playing as her celebrity boyfriend..." Gobber nodded.

"There's gotta be something we can do to get him out of being there for the week..." Toothless sighed.

"Well, she's not allowed to interfere on band or my pregnancy, right?" Astrid asked as the others nodded, "What if I just...called him away from there because I'm in pain or something? Gives him an excuse to get out of there and be here for a little while to do Christmas with us?" she suggested.

"It could work," Stormfly said with a smile.

"Should we tell him?" Toothless asked.

"No, I think he wants to be alone right now...we'll just surprise him with it. Besides, the shock and fear will show more if he doesn't know what's going on. We'll do it Christmas Eve around 6pm or so, have him stay til eight or nine then he can go back to her so she won't call or harass him..." Astrid informed.

"And we have to work on getting him out of this, I really don't know how much longer he can take it. I've known him awhile and never heard him say something like that," Gobber sighed.

"What can we do. We've been over that contract a thousand times in the last month and there's nothing that says what she's doing is wrong," Toothless mumbled.

"There's gotta be another way around it, blackmail itself it illegal and that's what she's doing to him. Blackmailing him into being with her by holding my safety over Hiccup's head..." Astrid stated.

"We'll take it up with the lawyer after the holidays are over, I know she's out of the office until after New Years..." Gobber remarked.

"Should we go check on him?" Hookfang offered.

"Yeah," they nodded agreeing and got up to move to the basement, once down the stairs they saw Hiccup just sitting in the recording portion of it with one knee up and a notebook resting on it while writing intently it seemed.

"What's he doing?" Astrid asked softly.

"Trying to take his mind of things, music usually works." Toothless replied to her.

"You mean like turning what he feels into lyrics?" Astrid inquired now.

"Something like that. We actually got a lot of our hit songs from him when we started out, he had notebooks filled with song ideas-we assume from the life he had before I found him," Toothless shrugged some as they saw Hiccup move to the wall and get an acoustic off it-then put the strap over his shoulder after putting the notebook on the stand in front of him. Hiss and Sparky moved to the soundboard and flipped on the speaker so they'd all be able to hear him in there. Hiccup started with a simple tune from the guitar.

" _I look around, and see my wonderful life, almost perfect from the outside. In picture frames, I see my beautiful wife. Always smiling-but on the inside...Oh, I can hear her sayin'..."_ he took a breath now, " _Lead me with strong hands. Stand up when I can't. Don't leave me, hungry for love-chasing dreams, but what about us? Show me, you're willing to fight-that I'm still, the love of your life. I know we, call this our home-but I still feel...alone."_

The others just listened, not really sure what he was getting at, unless he was referring to Astrid being his wife and that he felt her feeling like because of all this going on that he wasn't giving her his full love and that she felt alone every time he had to go to Heather's to appease her demands. That was the only thing that would make sense in a song like this.

" _I see their faces, look in their innocent eyes. They're just children, from the outside. I'm working hard, I tell myself they'll be fine. Their independent-but on the inside...Oh, I can hear them sayin'..."_ another pause as he kept his eyes closed, " _Lead me with strong hands. Stand up when I can't. Don't leave me, hungry for love-chasing dreams, but what about us? Show me, you're willing to fight-that I'm still, the love of your life. I know we, call this our home-but I still feel...alone!"_ the music picked up a bit-of course it was just his acoustic.

In these lines, the group assumed that he was referring to his daughter-that after she was born, would he have time for her between his career and dealing with Heather's bullshit-coming at her ever beckoning call in order to protect his family. They felt bad, he was actually suffering and right now-there wasn't a thing that could stop it without risking everything he was putting up with to protect. It was now they saw him open his eyes and lift his head a bit towards the ceiling.

" _So father give me the strength, to be everything I'm called to be. Oh, father, show me the way...to lead them. Won't you lead me?..."_ it softened a little as he sighed, " _To lead them with strong hands. To stand up when they can't. Don't want to leave them, hungry for love-chasing things,"_ the music picked up again, " _that I could give up! I'll show them, I'm willing to fight and give them, the best of my life. So we can, call this our home! Lead me, because I can't do this alone...Father, lead me, 'cuz I can't do this alone!"_ the music went another few moments before it just stopped and he lowered his head.

"As soon as the new year is over, we have to get him out of this..." Astrid said sadly.

"We will," Gobber put a hand on her shoulder. Hiccup put his things away, closed the notebook. After it was cleaned up he shut the light off and exited the room to see them all there looking at him sadly.

"You been holding out on us man, when did ya write that?" Zap asked hoping to lighten to mood a little.

"About ten minutes ago..." Hiccup stated with a sigh, Astrid hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her.

"We are all here with you, we do it together. She's making all our lives miserable," Astrid said as she put her hand on his cheek now, "We'll get through this, and we'll have our family without her in our lives. Remember who you're doing it for...me and our daughter-who you will be able to hold in just fourteen more weeks. We'll get rid of Heather before then, I promise...everything will be okay. Just hold on a little bit longer,"

"She's right, you're not alone in this." Toothless told him with a hand on his back.

"I know, I just...ugh...she had to take my entire Christmas?! You know she did it on purpose too," Hiccup sighed.

"We know, she's a vengeful little bitch-but don't worry...we'll make sure she gets all she has coming to her," Stormfly smiled wide.

"You guys are the best," Hiccup said holding Astrid still. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Hey, I thought...of another name we could use for our daughter," Astrid said looking up at him now with a smile, he returned it looking down.

"Alright, shoot?" he asked.

"Iris," Astrid said gently.

"Huh, I like it. I really like that. Let's use it," Hiccup told her.

"Iris Haddock it is then," Astrid said formally.

"You're...gonna give her my last name?" Hiccup asked a little surprised, usually if an unmarried woman had a child-the child would take the mother's name until the mother was married, then the child's last name would turn to change to the new last name.

"Of course, you are her father and...I'm hoping that one day...the only name I'll ever have to change will be my own, to yours," Astrid blushed a bit but Hiccup knew why, Astrid was implying she wanted to get married to him and change her last name to Haddock too instead of both hers and their daughter's names.

"I promise you on my life that once all this shit with Heather is over with, you will get to change your name too." Hiccup said as he eyes widened a bit.

"Y-you mean..." Astrid trailed off.

"Yes. As soon as Heather is out of our lives, and we have little Iris in our arms...I'm gonna tell the world who Dusk's girlfriend is-who will very soon become his fiance and then wife. I'd do it now, but I don't want you pregnant for obvious reasons. I promise, Astrid...you hope will be fulfilled after Iris is born. We'll get married and you will become Astrid Haddock," Hiccup told her as tears brimmed her eyes and he kissed her deeply, after a moment he pulled back staring into her eyes, "I love you, Astrid and I'm never going to love anyone else. You're who I want for the rest of my life,"

"I love you too, Hiccup. You're the only man I'll ever love," Astrid replied trying not to cry now.

"Awe! We call playing at the wedding!" Meatlug announced.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Hiccup nodded as they clapped and cheered. Hiccup chuckled as he led Astrid back upstairs-the others followed but only up until they saw Hiccup take Astrid to his room, shut, then lock the door.

"And this is where we leave the lad and lass be," Gobber smiled as he pushed them away from the hallway with a smile. It was obvious to figure out what they were going to be doing. Making love-carefully because Hiccup was a worry wart when it came to having sex with Astrid while she was six months pregnant. The doctor gave them the okay too as long as they stopped if Astrid said it was starting to hurt. How couldn't the two be happy right now, Hiccup basically just promised to marry her as soon as the baby was born and Heather was out of their lives. Once the baby was born, Hiccup planned to announced that Dusk had a new girlfriend, and a daughter-that Heather was just an act to protect Astrid and the baby. He wasn't sure if he was gonna reveal himself as Hiccup yet but as it stood, he wasn't gonna keep Astrid and little Iris a secret in three months time. Hiccup couldn't wait for the act to be over, then everyone would happy-except Heather but Hiccup didn't care if she was happy or not. She didn't deserve after the crap she was pulling with forcing Hiccup to be with her. It would be over soon.


	15. Not So Bad

**What You Mean To Me**

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Rating:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD; not the movies, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs I may or may not use. That being said, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter Fifteen:** Not So Bad

It was the twenty-third. The day he was supposed to go to Heather's for five days while her parents were in town for Christmas and he was dreading the entire thing. Luckily, due to agreements, he didn't have to go there until after Astrid's appointment was over. Astrid was twenty six weeks along, moving to twenty seven weeks on the twenty-seventh of December-two days after Christmas was over. It was exciting to know she was almost in her third trimester and their little girl, Iris would soon be born. Hiccup couldn't wait-after that he was gonna tell the world that Dusk didn't love Heather, rather he loved planned to marry Astrid Hofferson, soon to be Haddock. Thankfully, Astrid was on Christmas break at school so that meant her and Hiccup had more time together since Hiccup demanded that Heather leave him alone until 5:30pm on the twenty third being he had to be there for five days and play nice.

Hiccup had been trying to get Heather to leave him by any means necessary but she wasn't playing into it in the slightest. Hiccup would admit she was really determined to keep her place in the spotlight in order to not crack under all he was doing to make her want to leave because he was an asshole-nothing was working. The time was now 3:15pm as they were getting ready to leave for the appointment, Astrid was having a snack and Hiccup was unfortunately packing a week bag to take to Heather's. The woman insisted he bring some things to make it look like it was _their_ place together so he was bringing a few band pictures, him with Toothless and Gobber too, he was sneaking in a picture of Astrid with the band though-if anyone asked about it, he could just say she's part of the band as lead lyrical assistant since Astrid did help them with lyrics all the time. Hiccup took all that stuff over yesterday so she could have it all set up before her parents flew in.

Hiccup made sure to pack his toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, hair brush, his wig of course, and the cover-up for him chin scar, he was even going as far as to wear contacts that made his eyes look brown instead of green. His public disguise minus ditching the black hair-that was the agreement. Heather was with Dusk, so he had to wear the black hair and he didn't give her a choice in color change of eyes. Dusk did have green eyes but he'd look too much like Hiccup if he kept the green eyes and he warned her that if anyone put the pieces together then she'd be in violation of the contract and subjected immediately to imprisonment for letting his secret out. In this, Heather didn't argue with him because they'd both lose something they wanted: her wanting her spotlight and Hiccup would lose his secrecy and privacy, as well as Astrid's safety-he wasn't willing to risk that over anything.

"Babe, ready to go to the doctors?" Astrid asked him while standing just outside his door frame.

"Yeah, just packing the last of my stuff..." Hiccup sighed.

"It'll be okay, we can text the whole time," Astrid reminded him gently. Hiccup nodded and kissed her lightly as he made sure to have his charger and laptop with him packed away in the bag. Hiccup took a deep breath as he slung the bag over his shoulder and then the two of them moved outside the house and to his car, he helped her inside and then put his bag in the back seat carefully then he buckled himself, started the car, and they were headed towards the doctor's office.

"I can't believe I have to deal with this..." he mumbled.

"Deep breaths, babe. We'll have the appointment, you take me home, then go deal with her. You can do this," Astrid reached her hand over and put it on his hand, he smiled a bit.

"I love you," Hiccup parked the car and leaned over to kiss her.

"I love you too, this week will go right by. You'll see, and we'll that much closer to having Iris..." Astrid reminded.

"I'm looking forward to it," Hiccup smiled as they kissed again then headed out of the car, walking hand in hand towards the doctor's office. Once in, Astrid checked herself in and they both took a seat beside one another and relaxed while waiting to be called on. After seven minutes, a little girl about the age of ten shyly came over, twiddling her fingers and looking at him. "Can I...help you?" Hiccup asked.

"Um...hi, from over there...you look a lot like Dusk from Dragon's Roar. I'm sorry if I bothered you..." she replied nervously.

"I get that a lot, all I need is the black hair right?" Hiccup chuckled some and the young girl nodded to him. "Well, I might not be Dusk-but I know him pretty well. Can you wait right here for me, I have something you might like." The little girl nodded, her eyes lighting up to know Hiccup knew Dusk. Hiccup got up and rushed out to the car, he grabbed two pictures from a box in the trunk, then a sharpie-he signed his name as Dusk Fury on both before shutting the trunk and heading back inside. During autograph signings, Dusk was always last in line to sign his name on the picture-these two pictures were already signed by the rest of the band, all he had to do was add his. "Dusk and the rest of the band ask me to hand these out to fans if I come across them, so here you go," Hiccup smiled handing her the two pictures.

One was of just him wearing jeans, hands in pockets, shirt slightly unbuttoned, his hair straight and going over his left eye with a calm smile on his face-his name signed as Dusk Fury. The second picture was of the entire band on stage with their instruments in position, all signatures signed on it. "Wow! Thank you so much!" the little girl beamed brightly at the gift: Astrid only smiled at the gesture-even when he wasn't Dusk, he kept his fans happy.

"You're welcome," Hiccup replied to her with a gentle nod.

"Me and my sister love Dragon's Roar, she's fourteen-she's turning fifteen January 11th. I'm only twelve, turning thirteen in January 15th. We both want Dragon's Roar to play since we celebrate our birthdays together but Daddy says he has no idea how to contact them," the little girl went on happily. Hiccup chuckled, what he wouldn't give to be that young with so much energy.

"Eliza, don't pester the man..." came the mother's warning from a few seats across the way.

"No, it's alright ma'am. I don't mind at all," Hiccup smiled to her, "You're a cute kid, I'm glad to know the band has such loyal, happy fans. I'll tell you what I'll do for you, if you're Mom says it's okay...I'll get Dragon's Roar to play at yours and your sister's birthday party in January," the little girl squealed with excitement as she rushed over to her to her mother and explained everything quickly, the mother looked incredibly puzzled so Hiccup got up and went over closer. "It's not a prank, I assure you. I know the band personally and can get in contact with them if you want them at the girl's party?"

"Can you really?" the mother asked in shock. "My husband and I would like that very much, thank you. Do you need any information about address, date, time?" she inquired.

"Just write all down on this and I'll make the call," Hiccup handed her a notepad with a pen from the table beside them. The woman wrote everything down as Hiccup nodded and stood up.

"Is Dragon's Roar really gonna play at mine and Miya's party?!" Eliza, the little girl, asked excitedly. "Can you really get them to play?!"

"Watch the magic," Hiccup smiled as he pulled out his phone and dialed Toothless's number and waited, "Hey, it's me. Got a birthday party gig for January 15th, 2017. Two teenage girls, Eliza and Miya Harken at 2pm." now he put it on speakerphone and held it away from his ear.

" _Gob has it penciled in. Band will be there an hour before to set up. See ya later, Hic."_ Toothless's voice replied.

"See ya later, Tooth." Hiccup replied as he hung up the phone. The little girl wrapped her arms around his neck while jumping up and down trying to contain her joy.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you mister! Miya is gonna be so happy!" Eliza squealed.

"Thank you, young man. Will someone be in contact so discuss price?" the mother asked.

"The band manager will be. I have your name, number, and address. If a number comes up, Dreki Records-answer it. That will be Gobber Craigsen, Dragon's Roar band manager. And you are welcome. Happy birthday to you and your sister," Hiccup told Eliza.

"Thank you!" Eliza giggled as Hiccup returned to his seat after shaking the mother's hand. Astrid only smiled and shook her head.

"Well you just made two girls really happy," Astrid remarked with a grin.

"I'm an entertainer, madam. It's my job to please and make others smile," Hiccup kissed her cheek. Not more than two minutes later, Astrid was called in for the appointment. They went back together as she was weighed and her belly measured. The doctor and then talked about what to expect the next few weeks until the next appointment, they got to listen to the heartbeat as always with the small fetal heartbeat monitoring machine. With the appointment ending around 4:45pm after questions were asked and things discussed, they left the office and returned to the car.

"That was really sweet of you to book that party for that little girl, and give her the pictures," Astrid said softly.

"Well, without the fans-the band doesn't exist. We do what we can to make them happy, and I couldn't say no to her-besides, that's how we get more fans for any who haven't heard or seen us yet. We get seen, videos get taken and posted, others get to see it and look into it. It's really supply and demand, the more we supply-the more they demand. That's how you keep a business going," Hiccup winked at her.

"It was still sweet of you, sucks I can't go because whenever Dusk is out, so is Heather around him..." Astrid sighed some.

"She's not allowed at private gigs, only public appearances. It was always that way, even before we broke up. You could come as crew though-in a disguise and watch from behind stage?" Hiccup offered.

"Could I really?" Astrid's eyes lit up with excitement now.

"Of course. With a wig and few other slight changes, no one would recognize you. And you'd be backstage so no one would notice the pregnancy," Hiccup replied.

"Yay!" Astrid said happily while they were driving back to Gobber's place. The ride wasn't long at all, maybe twelve or so minutes-it sucked though because as soon as he dropped her off, he'd have to leave to get to Heather's for 5:30pm. Reaching Gobber's, Hiccup helped Astrid into the house and settled her down on the couch with Toothless and Gobber: the band members were there too-all looking at him sympathetically knowing where he had to go next and almost on queue, his cell phone rang. It was almost promised to be Heather asking where he was.

"Relax, I'm my way now..." Hiccup sighed.

" _Oh it's alright, baby. I just wanted to make sure you were safe is all, the weather report says possible snow storm tonight starting at six,"_ came her sweet voice. " _You're...on speakerphone. My parents and brother are here,"_ she added. Hiccup rolled his eyes and here went the fake act.

"I'll be there soon, babe. I'll be safe driving, don't worry. I got the car fixed to handle the severe Berk winters. Why not light the fireplace, offer your family some drinks and snacks. I'll be there in fifteen minutes," Hiccup replied trying not to gag: Astrid and the others were snickering quietly-it was pretty humorous to see the act.

" _Alright, babe. See you soon. I love you,"_ Heather said now.

"You too," Hiccup put his fingers to his head-illustration of saying to just kill him, "Bye." after he hung up, he shuddered putting his phone away. "Can one of you just hit me really hard in the head and put me in a coma, please?"

"You'll be okay, babe. Best not keep her waiting or she'll keep calling," Astrid kissed him gently, he returned it as he sighed. Might as well get it over with, he moved to the bathroom to get on his wig and put in the brown contacts, then he covered his scar before sighing heavily and walking out. "When she's gone for good, I call sleeping with Dusk," Astrid teased.

"Haha, Astrid. You sleep with Hiccup and Dusk ALL the time. Lucky girl you are getting two guys at once," Hiccup retorted as her blush intensified, then Hiccup kissed her. "Least you can say that even though she's dating Dusk, you get all of him and me in ways she could only dream about. I'll text you when I get there," Astrid nodded as he bid the others a goodbye and then left the house.

(Heather's Apartment)

Hiccup pulled up in the driveway of Heather's apartment-she had a three bedroom on the first floor that she rented for about $930.00. It was a decent place but Hiccup never understood why she had so many bedrooms when it was just her living there. Heather's apartment was set up to be when you first walked in-you'd be in the living room. She had three couches, set up like a horseshoe, then the TV mounted to the wall, a shelf for movies and books under the mount, there were was a center table and two end tables, then some slight décor. Directly ahead of the living room was the kitchen and a small half bathroom. Off to the right of the living room was a hallway where the three bedrooms were, and the main bathroom next to the master bedroom. The other two rooms were across the hall from the bathroom and master. Closets in all the bedrooms, and one in the living room. It was nice but Hiccup loved Gobber's house, couldn't say no to that place-it was massive and always fun to be in.

Hiccup took a deep breath as he shut off the car, pulled the keys out and stuffed them in his pocket along with his wallet and phone which had been in the cup holders originally as he stepped out of the car and began making his way up the path. "Here we fucking go..." he sighed to himself. He already wanted to be home with Astrid-laying with her and feeling their little girl move around to the sounds of their voices. The good thing about all this was that Heather's family didn't know he was Hiccup, so she had to call him Dusk around them or else she'd break the contract-made his life easier. He put his hand on the handle and opened it putting on the fake smile, "I'm home, babe!" he called out calmly. Instantly, she rushed in to hug him tightly.

"Thank Thor, I was getting worried. The storm is starting soon. You're freezing, come warm up by the fire," Heather beamed as she kissed him on the lips, he returned it quickly then backed up.

"Don't push it..." he whispered to her, his eyes fell on her parents and brother. Heather glared at him not to ruin this for her, this was the first time he was ever meeting them-even when they were dating, he'd never met Heather's family since they lived on Berserker Isle and Heather had moved to Berk when she was eighteen, then met Hiccup when she was nineteen-about six months younger than Hiccup actually. Thus far, her family believed they'd been dating all this time. It must have been why she was so desperate to keep him in her life, because her parents and family thought she was doing so well. That didn't matter to Hiccup though-she'd blackmailed him and there was no reason too.

"Mom, Dad, big brother...this is Dusk Fury, my boyfriend," Heather introduced him, smiling sweetly as she had her arm locked around Hiccup's with her hand holding his. The parents and brother rose, the father stretching out his hand to shake Hiccup's.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, our Heather has told us so much. I'm Oswald Lanvik, her father. Beside me is my wife, Signy. And of course our son, Dagur," the man introduced.

"Likewise, Mr. Lanvik and family," Hiccup nodded shaking his hand, then received a hug from the mother, finally a hand connect with Dagur.

"Well, I think now is as good a time as any to sit down and get to know one another. We're only here for a few days after all," Signy, the mother smiled wide. Hiccup actually didn't mind these people, they weren't anything like Heather. Hiccup sat down on the couch, Heather beside him as the other Lanvik family members did the same.

"So, Dusk..." Dagur started as Hiccup looked over to him, "My lil sis here says you're pretty famous, lead singer of Dragon's Roar? That's pretty impressive. How'd you get started in the music business?"

"I've always enjoyed music actually. I used to sing karaoke at a bar when I moved to Archi after high school, Toothless-my band mate and unofficial brother was in scouting for his father. Asked me to come by, and I guess I just fit in with the others. Been together ever since," Hiccup shrugged, that was the simplified version of the whole story.

"And you and Heather have been seeing one another for almost three years?" Oswald inquired softly.

"Yes sir," Hiccup responded gently-he and Heather began dating just after she turned nineteen. Her birthday was in September, Hiccup's was February, he was almost twenty years old when they got together. They'd met in between their birthdays around December time, started dating in January 2014. Right now, if they'd stayed together they would have been together almost three years-that's what they were making her parents and brother believe right now.

"Heather has told us you take very good care of her, we were worried when she left Berserker at eighteen. How did you two meet again?" Signy questioned.

"We just...bumped into one another when I was running from the press. I spilled her coffee on her by accident, and once the press had run by us-I offered to buy her another one as an apology," Hiccup began.

"And we just enjoyed that time so much, we started going on more dates for about a month or so-then got together in January, almost three years ago now. And he still makes me as happy as the day I met him," Heather smiled laying her head on his shoulder gently, playing the part-Hiccup leaned his head on hers with a smile.

"So sweet, got yourself a gentleman. Best not let him go, a lot of girls would snatch him up in a heartbeat." Signy giggled some.

"They've tried but our love is just too strong to break apart," Heather looked over at Hiccup now, he wanted to roll his eyes at what she was asking him to do. Kiss her. Hiccup leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips-Gods, he fucking hated this. He wanted to be at home with Astrid, his family, and friends!

"So, any new songs coming out? My girl is a huge fan, asked if I could get your autograph for her." Dagur asked with a smile, "If you don't mind that is?"

"I never mind, part of the lifestyle. You have something for me to sign or should I just get one of the pictures?" Hiccup replied to him. Dagur pulled out a CD case, Hiccup recognized it as the first CD that Dragon's Roar ever put out.

"My girl waited in line when this went on sale for about six hours, she treasures it." Dagur smiled now. Hiccup took the CD and the sharpie from Dagur as he pulled out the cover and signed it for him. "She's gonna love this, thanks..." he added.

"I might be able to get the others over to sign it after practice lets out, I'll call them later on. They likely just got started," Hiccup told him as he smiled wide.

"Could you really? That'd be awesome," Dagur said with a hopeful eyes.

"I'll try, no promises." Hiccup reminded, Dagur nodded to him and held the case with joy. So far the only thing bad about this night was the fact he was spending it with Heather-as well the next four days following tonight. Her family was amazing, how did Heather end up as such a bitch with these people raising her? The differences were clear to see between the parents and offspring-even the brother was cool. He could deal with this for four days, it wasn't horrible hanging with the mother, father, and brother to the Lanvik family. _'Not so bad after all,'_ he thought while continuing to talk with them. The only thing that made it insufferable was knowing it was just an act and her family would learn the truth eventually, knowing their daughter was blackmailing Hiccup into being with her. That would be interesting in deed, he just hoped that maybe they'd forgive him for lying to them-but he was only trying to protect the true love of his life and unborn daughter.


	16. Saved

**What You Mean To Me**

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Rating:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD; not the movies, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs I may or may not use. That being said, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter Sixteen:** Saved

The time was only 8:30pm or so, dinner had been eaten already as the Lanvik's and Hiccup were back to sitting in the living room talking about life. Hiccup would admit that he liked the brother, mother, and father but Heather was a whole other story. How the Hell had she turned into such an insufferable, vengeance-filled bitch with parents like she had, with a brother like she had?! It made no sense: perhaps she was the rebel and that's why she moved out at only eighteen? Hiccup had no idea, he never even knew back when they were actually dating. Hiccup was texting with Astrid to make sure she was alright and Heather was getting annoyed about it so she decided to get his attention.

"So you never answered my brother's question earlier, babe. Any new songs coming out?" Heather asked while searching for a topic in the silence.

"A few, and you know the rules that no one gets to hear them before their release date which will be on the new CD in January," Hiccup reminded her softly.

"Perhaps you can play some of your old things? Heather insisted we hear it live and in person," Oswald offered, Hiccup glanced over to Heather as she smiled some.

"I'd love to, but I don't have any of my gear on me. It's all at the studio," Hiccup shrugged a bit. "Practice should be over by now, let's see if I can't get the rest of the band over to sign that CD case for your girlfriend," he added moving to another topic.

"Maybe they can bring your guitar for us?" Signy suggested.

"I'll ask," Hiccup replied as he pressed a contact name and put it to his ear while getting up from the couch. "Hey bro, it's me," Heather eyed him carefully, as if to tell him to put it on speakerphone so she knew he was actually talking to Toothless. Hiccup almost rolled his eyes as he pressed the speakerphone button and held it away from him, "You're on speaker by the way." he added as the warning so Astrid wouldn't talk and that they'd call him Dusk.

" _Hey hey, Dusk. What's up?"_ Toothless replied now.

"Was wondering if you and the others could stop by Heather's on your way out of practice to sign a CD case for her brother's girlfriend. She's a big fan, and has our original CD from first release?" Hiccup asked.

" _Sure can, boss let us go a little early. Be over in fifteen,"_ Toothless chuckled.

"You guys, and girls-are the best. See ya soon! Oh! And bring my guitar for me?" Hiccup smiled.

" _Sure thing, bro. See ya in fifteen!"_ then Hiccup put his phone away in his pocket.

"Oh, Cami is gonna love this! Seriously, don't ever let this guy go, sis!" Dagur laughed.

"I won't," Heather replied smiling as she kissed Hiccup's cheek lightly. For fifteen minutes, they just all sat there watching the fire-engaging in small conversation until headlights were seen pulling up into the driveway behind his car. He got up smiling and opened the apartment door when he heard the car doors shut-evidently they took two cars.

"There ya are, you bring my baby?" Hiccup asked as Toothless walked in and handed him his guitar in it's case. "There she is," he held brought it in more and set it down carefully. "I swear, babe. The only girl I might love more than you is her," Hiccup pulled the guitar out. It was an electric one, mostly black red streaks through it and white lightning strikes. Engraves right on it was: **Dusk Fury. LS-Dragon's Roar. Est; Jan 20, 2012**.

"She's a beauty alright," Dagur admired.

"She's been with me from the start," Hiccup replied with a smile.

"So, where's this CD to sign?" Hookfang asked. Hiccup got it from Dagur, as well the sharpie as they all signed the cover-then Hiccup handed it back to Dagur.

"She's gonna love this. Thanks so much," Dagur said as he put it away safely.

"Our pleasure. So, where you all headed?" Hiccup asked them.

"Stormfly, and Meatlug are headed home. The guys are chillen at the house tonight because they're bored," Toothless told him. Hiccup pulled him closer and hid his face from the others so they couldn't see his lips moving.

"How's Astrid?" he whispered softly.

"She's alright, little tired and missing you. I came out to get her some ice cream," Toothless told him.

"Thanks bro...I feel like shit that I'm not there with her. Being here and putting on this act is pushing the limits on my sanity," Hiccup sighed.

"I know-hang in there my brother. All of us are staying at the house until tomorrow to keep her company, then of course Gobber and myself through Christmas." Toothless replied.

"I owe you," Hiccup hugged him.

"Alright, we better go. Just came through to get some snacks and sign that CD," Toothless laughed as Hiccup nodded then hugged Stormfly and Meatlug-he connected hands with the rest of the guys before they all left. Hiccup got his laptop out and pulled up some music files, once he could remove his own voice but leave the others so he could sing along with like it would be if listening to the CD itself. Hiccup played a few things for them before it got late and he had to stop, then he put his guitar away and they all stayed up until 10:15pm. Oswald and Signy went off to bed, then Dagur to the other guest room to talk to his girlfriend before going to bed. Hiccup went to the bathroom first then moved to Heather's room-he was dreading this.

"Just give me a pillow and a blanket-I'm sleeping on the floor," Hiccup told Heather after the door was shut.

"Oh come on, you can sleep in the bed..." Heather tried.

"I said no, Heather. The act only goes when we're in the view of others, in here-I'm not your lover so I refuse to share that bed with you. You already forced me here for five fucking days, do not tick me off right now because I will go off the handle and remove myself as lead singer of Dragon's Roar-then your whole plan goes up in flames," Hiccup remarked coldly.

"Fine, whatever." Heather tossed him a spare pillow and blanket from the closet. Normally he'd sleep on the couch but that would look weird to her family so he'd sleep in her room but not in her bed. Hiccup set everything up and laid down with his back to her. "Goodnight,"

"Uh huh," Hiccup retorted while closing his eyes. Heather huffed as she turned off the light, Hiccup got his phone and saw a message from Astrid reading: _=Rly miss u, bby ~Asty=_

Hiccup typed back, _=Miss u &lil one 2, milady. How r u otherwise? ~Hic=_

=Uncomfortable w/o u. How's things there? ~Asty=

=Confusing as Hell. She's nothing like her fmly-they r the nicest ppl ever. I'm tryin to figure out if she was adopted or something, ~Hic=

=Maybe she hired them just to get u there, bcareful... ~Asty=

=I'm keeping my guard up, no worries. Better get some sleep, 4 more days of this shit. I love u, Astrid, w/all my heart&soul-4ever&always, ~Hic=

=I love u 2, Hiccup. 4ever&always w/all my heart&soul. Sweet dreams, bby, ~Asty=

=U as well, milady. Mine will be filled w/u and lil Iris ~Hic=

After he sent that, he put his phone down and closed his eyes. Only four more days, he could handle it-he prayed to Odin he could. Hiccup let sleep take him by 10:45pm unaware that someone had been listening outside the door. It was Dagur, Heather's older brother. He overheard the two of them talking and it made him wonder why his sister's supposed boyfriend of three years would be sleeping on the floor, refusing to stay in the bed with her and what this act was. He didn't know, but he was sure as Hell gonna find out what was going on-something seemed very off about the whole _relationship_ , if that is even what it was. Dagur returned to his room for the week and went to sleep himself.

(Christmas Day)

Hiccup managed to survive the first night-then following that was Christmas Eve day and night. The twenty fourth was mainly giving Heather's parents a tour of Berk since they'd never been, then getting a little shopping done. Although Hiccup hated doing it, he got a few small things for Heather-some for her family too. Of course he bought for his family, friends, and Astrid. Aside all that happening, it was back to Heather's to sit around and talk. Hiccup couldn't help but notice that Dagur was watching him and Heather rather intently since the start of Christmas Eve during breakfast. Hiccup still texted Astrid throughout the day, he was glad she was alright thus far but Hiccup really missed her. Just an hour with her and he'd be able to survive the next few days at Heather's. Today was Christmas day, they'd already opened presents and had breakfast. Hiccup was working on the dinner for later on, the time was already 3:20pm. Only two more days and he could go back home.

To his surprise while he was working on the lasagna-which took the longest to prepare and cook, Dagur came in calmly. "Hey, need any help?"

"If you want to get me the wrapped bowl in the fridge I'd be appreciative," Hiccup suggested, Dagur went in the fridge and got the bowl for him-then set it on the counter and took the tinfoil off. "Thanks," he smiled.

"You're welcome," Dagur replied then just stood there watching Hiccup layer everything, cover it, and place in in the oven with a timer on for an hour and ten minutes. Hiccup began working on the other things like sides or desserts, still noticing that he was being stared at.

"Hey, babe?" Hiccup called as Heather came in now.

"What's up, baby?" Heather replied softly with a smile.

"You did grab potatoes when I sent you shopping, right?" he inquired, Heather blinked then rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I'll go out and get some, the grocery store is still open until 4:30pm." Hiccup sighed.

"I'll come with ya," Dagur offered quickly.

"Awesome. Be back in a flash, babe," Hiccup said getting on his coat, grabbing his keys, and phone off the table. "Oh, and keep an eye on the lasagna," he added as he left with Dagur and got in his car-then they were gone. The ride for the first five minutes was pretty silent, Hiccup keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him.

"So, can I ask you something, Dusk?" Dagur finally said.

"Sure, shoot." Hiccup replied.

"What's...going on between you and my sister? I...kind of overheard you two talking the night before last. Didn't sound like a typical...lovers conversation," Dagur asked.

"It's nothing, we just...had a disagreement about something. We're fine," Hiccup lied gently.

"See, I might have believed that if I hadn't heard you say that she forced you to be at the apartment, also that while not in the view of others-you two aren't lovers." Hiccup's eyes widened a bit. "You can tell me what's going on, I won't tell anyone or get ya into trouble. I just want to understand," Hiccup didn't say anything as they reached the store, he parked the car and sighed heavily closing his eyes. "You two aren't really together, are you? It's just an act for mine and Heather's parents, isn't it?"

"It's not as simple as that," Hiccup finally said. "Can I trust you not to go blabbing to her I told you?"

"You can. I swear it on my life. I just want to understand," Dagur replied. Hiccup sighed again as he took off the wig and removed the contacts, beginning to tell Dagur everything while they walked through the store to get the potatoes, then the drive back. All of it took about twenty minutes to explain-reaching the apartment again, Hiccup put the Dusk disguise back on.

"That's...everything," Hiccup finished.

"So let me get this straight. My sister blackmailed you into being her celebrity boyfriend-always having to appear as Dusk with her while you're actually in love with this other girl who is your girlfriend and pregnant with your child off a one night stand because you as yourself and her got drunk at the bar together unexpectedly after both dealing with breakups?" Dagur asked to make sure he understood it all, Hiccup nodded to him, "And she's been threatening to tell the paparazzi about Dusk's baby mama and unborn child, but you agreed to all this because you're trying to protect this...Astrid, you said her name was, from getting hurt?"

"Yeah, in a nutshell..." Hiccup replied.

"So you're doing all this to protect Astrid and your unborn daughter, putting up with my sister's bullshit for their sake. Mad respect my friend," Dagur offered a smile.

"Thanks, I think...well, best get back in there..." Hiccup sighed as he got out of the car with the bag. "Just...forget you heard anything, Dagur. I can't risk Astrid or the baby, please?"

"I told you, my lips are sealed man...it's still fucked up though," Dagur told him. Hiccup just shrugged as they entered the house.

"We're back, sorry it took so long. There was a line," Hiccup called out. Heather rushed in to hug him tightly, then kiss him softly. Hiccup kissed and hugged her back as he got back to work on dinner quietly.

(Hours Later; 6:30pm)

They were all sitting in the living room again, talking quietly about what a wonderful Christmas it had been this year for the family to be together and them finally getting to meet Dusk. Hiccup honestly just wanted to go to bed-sleep the rest of the time away until he could go home and see his beautiful girlfriend again. He wanted to see Gobber, Toothless, and the others too but mainly Astrid. His phone vibrated in his pocket as he pulled it out and checked the text that came through, from Astrid as: _=Hey, we're gonna call and bust you out for a few hours-don't panic, everything fine but play along ~Asty=_

He loved her enthusiasm but Heather made it clear any calls he got had to be on speakerphone so that way she would know if his friends were trying to bust him out for a while to get away from her, Hiccup replied back with: _=Better make it believable. All calls that come in have to go on speaker, and you can't call babe-she knows your voice ~Hic=_

Not more than ten minutes later, his phone began to vibrate with a call from Toothless. Hiccup hoped this was gonna be good, whatever their idea was-he'd be eternally grateful to get out for a while, he answered it then put it on speakerphone with a smile, "Hey bro, what's up? How's Christmas going for you?" Hiccup said first.

" _Dusk, you gotta come to the hospital right now!"_ came Toothless's worried voice, panicking and panting. Hiccup knew from the text to play along.

"The hospital?! What happened? Who is hurt?!" Hiccup replied with deep concern as he got to his feet, eyes filled with worry.

" _It's Dad. He just collapsed in the kitchen while making dinner, passed out and won't wake up. The band is here too, the ambulance took him in and I rode with him. The doctors won't give me any answers. Please, you have to come right now. I'm scared..."_ Toothless pleaded-it actually sounded like he was crying.

" _It's okay, Tooth...try to take it easy...your Dad will be okay, I'm sure..."_ came Stormfly's voice now. Oh these guys were fucking awesome.

"Oh Gods. I'm coming right now, bro. Calm down, take a few breaths. We'll get answers on, Dad...I promise. I'll be there in seven minutes flat," Hiccup said panicking as well now as he grabbed his keys off the hook, then his coat off the rack while slipping it on. "I'll be there soon, just try to relax, Tooth..." Hiccup said, after another moment he hung up and slipped his phone in his pocket.

"Hold on, I'll come too, baby." Heather tried to offer.

"Heather, it's his family and he's in a hurry...you stay here with us, sweetheart. Go on, Dusk. Keep us updated on your father okay? I hope he's alright." came Signy's voice. Hiccup nodded to her, still keeping up the worried son act.

"I'll be back as soon as I know he's okay, babe. I promise. Love you," Hiccup said as she kissed her quickly and rushed out the door, into his car, then gone about ten second later down the road.

(Gobber's Place)

Hiccup whipped his car into the driveway, parked, turned it off and rushed inside as the others were laughing about it. "You mother fuckers are the best!" Hiccup exclaimed with a wide smile, he immediately pulled Astrid into his arms and kissed her deeply-holding her tightly.

"So, she bought it?" Gobber chuckled.

"She tried to come with me, surprising turn of events that her Mom told her to stay back because it's my family. They just told me to keep them updated. No doubt she expect some kind of proof I was at the hospital," Hiccup stated.

"Got you covered. Meatlug made this for you just in case," Hookfang smiled as Toothless handed Hiccup a piece of paper which looked to appear from the hospital, everything that you'd see on a diagnosis sheet about the problem, and things done to correct, then follow up. It was perfect, no way Heather wouldn't buy it.

"Gods, I'm so glad to be out of there for awhile..." he sighed heavily after hugging his friends and family-keeping Astrid close to him, his arms on her belly, instantly getting to feel Iris kick where his hand was. He needed this for sure, three days with Heather was more than enough-this break was needed to deal with her another two.

"We did good?" Zap asked him.

"You did awesome, foolproof for sure." Hiccup replied.

"Good thing you told us she'd expect your calls on speaker. Originally, Astrid's idea was to make you think she was in pain and needed you home. Realized that wouldn't work because it'd blow the secret of you having another woman. We went with something a little harder to be questioned. Dad passing out in the kitchen was priceless," Toothless chuckled.

"It fucking worked, that's all I care about. I've needed this after the last three days I've had. My back is killing me, I've been sleeping on her bedroom floor...her brother knows about the blackmail-he overheard me tell Heather first night that out of view, she and I aren't lovers and she forced me to be there. He's actually on my side," Hiccup informed.

"Good, having him can help us get you away from her..." Astrid stated.

"I told him to pretend that he heard nothing. Heather's already getting suspicious over his sudden quietness around her, the look a disapproval. He knows I'm here and not at the hospital-we shared a look of understanding before I rushed out." Hiccup stated. "Well, I got about three hours, hospital visiting hours would end at 10pm-it's about 6:45pm right now-that's when she'll likely suspect something is up. Let's enjoy Christmas together," Hiccup smiled. They all cheered and started passing presents around. Hiccup had his for them in the trunk of his car, hidden under the area where the spare tire would go so Heather would asked about them. Hiccup got them all something, Astrid got a few from him-even the baby did.

Hiccup did have one other gift for Astrid-an engagement ring, but he wasn't giving it to her until he knew he didn't have to return to Heather. It wasn't fair for them to be engaged to be married if he still had to deal with Heather so he would wait for now. Tonight, he was just grateful to be with them for a few hours, he really did need it. Hiccup loved this, it was perfect-them all pulling together in order to save him from a miserable Christmas with Heather. They had saved him.


	17. Heartbroken

What You Mean To Me

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Rating:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD; not the movies, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs I may or may not use. That being said, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter Seventeen:** Heartbroken

Hiccup could not have been happier to get to spend those few hours with Astrid, Toothless, Gobber, and his friends. The only reason he survived the remaining two days at Heather's was because of that short break he got away from her. The three hours at Gobber's were fun. No drinking, little bit of food and dessert-opening presents to one another. Hiccup got Astrid a charm bracelet, with two charms on it: one was something with her name on it, and the other was a charm with a little pink pair of booties to represent their daughter. Hiccup also got her a necklace with a small diamond in it-he said it was a place holder until he put the ring on her finger. Now granted, Hiccup already had the ring he was going to propose with but he wouldn't propose until Heather was out of their lives for good.

When the three hours were up, Hiccup returned to Heather's-he made sure to put on the act of slight relief but still worry. He used the diagnosis on the paper as the reason his father collapsed and passed out was due to stress and high blood pressure, he explained that he was allowed to go back home but had to rest-that Toothless would take care of him until Hiccup got back after the twenty seventh. Heather tried to act worried, saying she'd come over and help but Hiccup said he had it under control and she could come over when he was feeling better. The rest of Christmas night went smoothly, the next two nights weren't bad either-until the question got thrown around of when they might be getting married. That had been fun to find a way out of, Hiccup settled on saying that they were just enjoying their relationship together and would cross that bridge when they got there.

When the twenty seventh hit after Dagur, Signy, and Oswald were gone on their plane-Hiccup took Heather home, packed his things and told her that since he was there for five days, he wasn't coming over for an entire week-she didn't argue with him on it. When Hiccup got home mid-afternoon to Gobber's house, he pulled Astrid into his arms and kissed her deeply then greeted his family and friends. They spent that whole day celebrating that Hiccup was back home and free of the evil woman's clutches for a week-but after that then he'd have to start going back for two to three days per week. That night after practice was over, Hiccup and Astrid made love for two hours. Hiccup loved how it was between them to make love rather than just fuck, it never got old for them. Hiccup couldn't wait to propose to her and tell everyone the truth about things-as soon as Iris was born and Heather was gone, everyone would know the truth.

The new year had begun, 2017 and it promised to be an amazing one with the fact that Astrid was giving birth to Iris soon. The next big event for Dragon's Roar was the birthday party for those two girls that Hiccup met at Astrid's doctor's office a few weeks back, Eliza and Miya-the one he called in a favor for but of course the band was more than willing to play. Hiccup was good at getting gigs for them, because he looked just like Dusk minus the black hair-the others didn't hide themselves but also stayed out of public eye. That birthday party even was coming up in ten days, Astrid was going with them too. She would be going by the name Dawn Winters, wearing contacts to make her eyes green-so now they appeared a green-blue color, also she'd be wearing a black wig with silver and red streaks in it. The disguise was perfect and she'd be safe backstage to watch the show beside Gobber just like Heather used to.

"Do you really have to go there tonight?" Astrid asked him softly as he was packing his overnight bag to go to Heather's in fifteen minutes. It was the agreement-he had to come over after practice was over at least two nights a week, then spend the day with her until practice the next night. Normally, they'd watch a movie when he got there, then the next day would be a date or something involving them together, then Hiccup would leave around 5:45pm to get back to Gobber's in order to eat then go through with practice.

"You know I do, babe. I don't like it anymore than you do but until I can find another way out of it that doesn't endanger you...it's all I got to protect you and Iris..." Hiccup said softly.

"I know...it's just...this has been going on since November, Hiccup..." Astrid sighed some.

"I know...but there's no other choice right now, I won't...put you and Iris in danger of the celebrity lifestyle...I can't risk either of you-I don't know what I would do, Astrid...it'll be over soon, I promise...We'll find a way to get rid of her. For now, take comfort in knowing who I always come back too, hold in my arms, share a bed, and sleep with. You, milady. It will always be you-she doesn't have my heart, you do," Hiccup lifted her chin up and kissed her deeply.

"I love you so much," Astrid said after they broke it.

"I love you too, Astrid. I gotta go for now, my phone is on and if you or Iris needs me, don't hesitate to call," Hiccup reminded, she nodded and Hiccup left the house-driving off towards Heather's. It was almost 10pm at night, since practice ended at 9:30. They'd likely watch a movie until 11:30pm before Hiccup slept on the couch-he refused to stay in her room with her.

(Heather's)

"Hi baby!" she greeted happily hugging him.

"Hey," Hiccup hugged her back, the a small kiss between them as they went inside and he shut the door.

"How was practice?" Heather inquired as Hiccup put his bag down by the side of the couch, then took his coat off and hung it on the rack.

"Long, preparing for the new CD release in two weeks," Hiccup replied-not really giving more than that.

"That's good. Are we still watching a movie?" Heather asked softly.

"Don't we always, I'm gonna go change. Pick something, I'll be right out..." Hiccup sighed grabbing a long sleeve and his sweatpants from his bag-then going to the bathroom down the hall, locking it to change. Heather huffed a bit as she went over to the shelf to pick something for them to watch-she had tons of choices but she knew they were nothing that Hiccup liked watching. He was an action/comedy guy, she knew that much about him. Heather went for the newer things she picked up to find something they could watch: she found Mr. & Mrs Smith, that was comedic and funny-she hadn't watched it either. She got the DVD player on and put the movie in as the previews went through for about seven minutes and then the title screen came on as she plopped on the couch to wait for him.

Bored waiting for him, her eyes fell on his coat-a slight grin gracing her lips as she got up to check for his phone. No such luck, of course he had it with him and was likely texting Astrid-that was probably why he was taking so long in the bathroom. Heather's hand slipped down the front of the coat in defeat but then she felt something in the inner pocket, she glanced at the bathroom door first before unzipping the pocket and reaching inside to find a small red, heart shaped box. Heather opened it to see a single princess cut diamond on an accent, four prong setting. It was beautiful and sadly, Heather knew who it was for. Astrid. So Hiccup planned to propose to her, likely before the baby was born too. Heather mumbled something about wishing Astrid was out of the picture-then she got an idea. A devious idea to make that happen.

Hearing the toilet flush, Heather quickly closed the box and put it back the way it was in his coat. She sat back down on the couch with the remote in her hand when he came out of the bathroom and sat down. "Mr. & Mrs. Smith, eh? Heard it was supposed to be good," he stated after seeing the movie she picked.

"I know you like comedy and action, picked this up last week," Heather replied with a smile as she hit play and relaxed some. Hiccup sat back, slightly leaning on the opposite side from her. "Are you hungry, or thirsty?" she asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," Hiccup replied calmly as his eyes stayed on the screen. For the next hour or so, it was silent. At a few points-Heather scooched closer and linked her hand to his, then leaned on his shoulder. He didn't fight it, when he was Dusk-he was supposed to act like her boyfriend. As long as she didn't try to make out, or have sex with him then she wasn't breaking their agreement. Ground rules had been established when it began right before Thanksgiving. While watching the movie, Heather was just plotting her plan to get Hiccup to be all hers with Astrid and the baby out of the way.

(Two Weeks Later)

Hiccup was just getting ready to go to the new CD release, of course he had to go with Heather because it was a band thing and he was Dusk. He was already dressed with face paint and wig on, the rest of the bad was ready too-Heather had to meet them there since she wasn't allowed at Gobber's place. The band was heading in the bus in ten minutes as Hiccup sighed, another event he would rather have Astrid by his side. It worked out though, Astrid wasn't feeling well today and was really tired so Hiccup was having her rest and if she needed anything to text him. It didn't matter what was going on-he would rush to her if she needed something.

"Lad!" Gobber announced as he and the others were preparing to get on the bus, Hiccup faced him now.

"Yeah, Dad?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"I just...got off the phone with the lawyer about your situation with Heather. Lawyer said that blackmail itself is illegal, you can get out of this anytime you want," Gobber panted. Hiccup's eyes widened, both in shock and joy. He could leave her and she'd still get in trouble!

"That's...amazing! I'm leaving her today then," Hiccup stated with a wide smile.

"Woah, hold on there...you're not gonna wanna do that. Big crowd, lot of reporters and news crews...it's a process, you have to go through the proper channels. You say she threatened to tell the paparazzi if you didn't agree to her terms, first thing you have to do is go to the police and file it-they'll confront and arrest her. Don't try to leave her before the arrest, because she'll break contract and tell everyone-you don't want to back her into a corner while in public. Let the police handle it, once she's arrested-a no contact order will be issued until court. If all goes well, you can be out of this in a few weeks," Gobber told him.

"So put up with her for a few more weeks to have her out of my life forever, it'll be so worth the wait. Does Astrid know?" Hiccup asked.

"Nope, came to tell you right away," Gobber said.

"Good, don't tell her. I'm gonna make it a surprise," Hiccup chuckled as he showed Gobber the ring box with a wink.

"Got ya, lad." Gobber nodded, "Now it's time to head for the bus. Long day ahead of us," he added. That said, they all got on the bus-celebrating the news that Hiccup would be free of Heather soon.

(CD Release&Signing Location)

It was being held at the mall, boxes of CD's had been shipped there for this day. Normally how it went would be that the customers would buy their CD, then move to the table to get it signed by the band and also get their chance to have a picture taken with one of those old Polaroid cameras. Some came just to get something else signed and see them-either way, it was an all day event from 10am to 6pm, one hour lunch on the bus around 12:30-1ish. After that, normal would resume. Hiccup was sure people had been waiting since long before the mall even opened to get in line for this. Security was on it, keeping people in line and made sure there would be a path for the band to walk-Heather was sure to be linked to his arm while they walking inside and she would be beside him during signings but generally out of the way for pictures. Occasionally fans would ask for her autograph-being the girlfriend of a celebrity had it's perks, one of the reasons she loved the spotlight so much.

As soon as this was over, he was going to the police to file the blackmail threat-then the lawyer would likely handle the rest for him until court time. Finally it would be over and he could propose to Astrid, they'd have their baby, get married and be happy with their family. He couldn't wait.

"Alright, ya know the drill. Stay together, smiles, wave and keep it going towards where we are set up. Gonna be a long, crazy day!" Gobber announced.

"We know, Gob. Ain't the first time we've done this," Hookfang chuckled as the others nodded affirmatively. The screaming fans were already being heard, the side door opened as Heather was escorted on by a security team member-of course she had her access passes, they were supposed to get seen together so once again, he had to deal with it.

"Hi baby!" Heather beamed immediately hugging him tightly.

"Uh huh, hi." Hiccup inwardly groaned some.

"Lose the tude, will you? It's like you hate me or something," Heather smiled.

"I do. I don't have to start acting like I give a damn until we're off this bus." Hiccup retorted coldly.

"Oh, and that will just kill you, won't it?" Heather gave a fake pout.

"I'm already dead when I'm around you," Hiccup grinned as his friends started chuckling.

"Better watch it, Hiccup. Don't want your secret love affair with Astrid that produced a child with her getting you, do you?" Heather warned.

"You're such a bitch-why can't you just leave him alone?!" Toothless scoffed. "You don't even love him,"

"Because I'm a girl who gets everything she wants, and I want him," Heather said proudly.

"It's okay guys, really...I don't mind in the slightest. It doesn't even matter," he reminded them, as they just nodded. "Well, let's get out there and get this over with." he added. The doors opened as the others filed off, Hiccup and Heather last with her on his arm-both smiling wide. It was incredibly chaotic and loud, security was keeping everyone back the best they could as Dragon's Roar moved down the path and inside to their area-a long black table with markers on it, a small station to purchase things if they weren't getting CD's and then fans would get in line to get it signed or get a picture. There was a spot for pictures too, a few camera people, a backdrop looking like the stage set up. Here started a long day.

(Lunch Hour)

They reached the bus after getting their food, they'd sent assistants to get it for them and then they received it on the bus to eat. Heather was with them of course, keeping up the act of Dusk and Heather having a perfect celebrity relationship. If only people knew the truth.

"Man, that was brutal...I still see spots from camera flashes," Meatlug giggled.

"The CD releases are always brutal, and to think we might not of had it done on time if it weren't for Dawn helping out," Hiccup chuckled some.

"Her lyrics are amazing, she gave us like six of the ones on the CD, we barely made the quota of eighteen songs." Zap reminded.

"Oh, I know. She fits right in with us," Toothless smiled eating on of his fries. Heather huffed some looking out the window. "You know what I think we should do?" he asked now.

"What's up?" Stormfly asked.

"We got all our gear, why don't we play one of the songs off the CD?" Toothless suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, son. I'll have the crew set it up by the table, we can do it right before the signings start again," Gobber nodded as he headed off the bus with his sandwich.

"Question is, which one are we gonna do?" Hookfang looked at them all now.

"What about 'They Don't Know About Us'. The one you made for Astrid?" Sparky offered.

"Really, I'm sitting right here-do you have to mention her?" Heather remarked.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Hiss snickered as he and his brother highfived with smiled.

"Very funny. You know who I am," Heather stated.

"Yeah, we do. Annoying and desperate," Zap chuckled as Hookfang, Toothless, and even Hiccup started laughing. Heather fumed with embarrassment as she turned her head from them.

"That's just how it is, Heather. That's how you portrayed yourself with what you're doing to Dusk," Hookfang shrugged.

"We'll see who has the last laugh," she mumbled quietly. The rest of lunch went smoothly, her ignoring them while they planned what to do for the small show they were going to put on. Heather pulled something out of her pocket and grinned seeing it in her palm-a black ring box and inside was a heart cut diamond set in a simple gold band. It was a fake ring that looked real to pass as an expensive engagement ring, she bought it for her plan-which she was putting into plan right after the signing was over at 6pm. It was going to be perfect.

(Later That Night)

The signing was finally over! Hiccup couldn't wait to get home and plan the perfect proposal for Astrid, just a few weeks more until Heather was gone and he could ask Astrid to marry him. The security team was in position to give them a path to get on the bus, Heather would be going on the bus with them-they'd unfortunately drop her off at home before they returned to Gobber's place to celebrate the successful day. Heather was keeping her ring in her hand but her long sleeves hid it from sight until she was ready.

"Alright lads and lasses, good day. One last walk through the madness and then ya can go home," Gobber reminded.

"Aye sir," they saluted with a smile. Heather had her arm around Hiccup's arm while they walked outside to the flashes of camera, news crews trying to get a few words, reporters asking questions. Security was having a hard time keeping them back but managing regardless. Halfway down the small path, Heather dropped her hand to Hiccup's to linked their fingers: part of her plan. Hiccup felt something soft in his hand and let it drop to the ground, he stopped only a moment to kneel down and pick it up-he obviously wanted to know what it was as Heather took her chance when he opened it to see the ring. Hiccup was confused as ever when the area become quiet, the fangirls gasping and saying 'Oh my Gods!' or something else along the lines of shock.

"Oh, Dusk...is this...really happening?" he heard Heather say. It was then he realized what position he was in: on one knee, holding a ring box, with a ring inside that was facing her. Oh Gods! Everyone thought he was proposing to her! Fuck. How did he get out of this! The cameras were rolling-if he backed out of it now...there would be an uproar of disappointment and questions. Hiccup realized what Heather had done, she put the box in his hand and set the whole thing up. He...didn't have another choice right now, he honestly didn't. As soon as they were out of earshot, Heather was getting a mouthful from him about her stunt. Hiccup saw the wide smiles around him, Heather's tear-filled eyes. He was going to hate every bit of this.

Hiccup put on a gentle smile as he carefully took her hand in his, the area falling quieter now so it could be heard. "Heather...we've been together three years now and I have to be honest...I'm sick of dating. I love you with all my heart and soul, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" Hiccup asked her.

"Yes! Oh my Gods, Yes! I will absolutely marry you, Dusk!" Heather squealed with delight, allowing the fake tears to fall from her eyes. Hiccup got off his knee now and removed the ring from the box, he slid it on her finger as she wrapped her arms around his neck smiling wide. Hiccup wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her deeply. The crowd burst into applause and cheering for the two.

(Gobber's Place)

Astrid had just gotten up from a nap, she'd gotten herself a snack-then sat down in the living room while checking the time on the cable box: **6:30pm**. That meant Hiccup would be home soon! Astrid turned on the TV, maybe she could catch him walking out of the mall before they got on the bus to return home. Astrid flipped through the channels as she stopped on Berk Eye-the main station for Berk news.

" _ **Well, Berkians! It's official, the hottest couple on the market are engaged to be married! You heard me, folks! Right here at our own Berk Isle Mall, an unbelievable and unexpected proposal took place between two long time lovers close to our hearts! Here the romantic scene is once more!"**_ the reporter announced happily. Astrid shrugged at first, then she saw the camera zoom in on Dusk being on one knee and...proposing to Heather with a such a loving smile on his face. Astrid's eyes widened at the sight, she heard everything said-watched the two on screen lock lips in a deep kiss, and then they disappeared onto the bus. Astrid only felt the tears streaming down her cheeks at what she saw, he'd...proposed to Heather? Astrid didn't know how to feel but she knew what she felt in her chest: her heart breaking into pieces.


	18. Lost Her

What You Mean To Me

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Rating:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD; not the movies, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs I may or may not use. That being said, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter Eighteen:** Lost Her

Hiccup was furious, maybe madder than that if there was a level of anger one could reach after furious. He couldn't believe what Heather had done back at the mall. As soon as they were on the bus and it had pulled away from the mall-Hiccup forced her off his arm and glared angrily at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" he yelled at her, she was actually a little afraid too. She'd never seen him this mad before-neither had the others. "I cannot fucking believe what you just pulled back there!"

"I-I just wanted to give them a story..." Heather said meekly.

"By making them think we're engaged!? Are you kidding me!" he snapped again.

"You're the one who proposed!" Heather stated quickly.

"Because that's what you set me up to do! You purposely planted that ring box in my hand knowing I'd drop it because I didn't know what it was! You knew I'd look to check it out and you just fucking played it out from there. You knew I wouldn't make a scene on camera!" Hiccup yelled at her, still glaring hard.

"Okay, fine. So I set you up to propose to me. What's the big deal? It's not like we actually have to get married, Hiccup...calm down." Heather sighed some.

"No, you're just making it that much harder for me to find ways to get away from you. You might want to be in the spotlight, I don't! I don't want more press on us; I hate what little we had already. They will never leave us alone now!" Hiccup raged at her. "What in the name of any Norse God or Goddess gave you the notion this was a remotely good idea?! You know I don't fucking love you or want to have anything to do with you!"

"Fine, you wanna know where I got the idea from. I found the ring you were gonna propose to Astrid with," Heather snapped back.

"You were in my stuff?!" Hiccup yelled again.

"And I thought to myself-maybe he'd come back to me if I made her think he didn't love her anymore. So I bought this ring, and planted in on you to set you up to propose to me on TV in high hopes she was watching," Heather explained. Hiccup couldn't believe what he just heard her say, she was trying to get rid of Astrid!? That was it. He was done.

"Stop the bus," Hiccup commanded the driver. the bus pulled over as he stared at Heather now. "Get. Off. Now." he ordered firmly as the others gasped a bit.

"Y-You can't do that! I'll tell everyone the truth!" Heather threatened.

"Do it, I fucking dare you. You say one goddamn word about it and I'll quit the band, then move away with Astrid outside the Archipelago while you rot in prison for the next twenty years," Hiccup threatened back as she bit back some. "Then all you've done will be for nothing and I'll still end up happy with the woman I actually love and want to marry."

"What are you talking about twenty years? Contract only says up to two..." Heather said quickly.

"You blackmailed me, threatening me with the safety of my girlfriend and unborn child! That's a good five years for each threat made, plus three years for the extortion alone, and then the two for breaking the contract. Twenty years right there. This whole thing is over. I draw the line at you using me to hurt Astrid! I'm done, Heather. I want nothing to do with you. You deal with the press on your own about the Dusk and Heather breakup after just getting engaged. You wanted to give them a story-now you got one. Have fun with it," he said as he pointed to the door.

"It's...an hour walk to my house from here and the end of January..." Heather said softly.

"I really don't care anymore. Get off the bus and leave me the fuck alone; there will be a restraining and no contact order in place by 9pm tonight," Hiccup ordered,. Heather cried a bit as she hurried off the bus onto the sidewalk. "Go." Hiccup told the driver, the doors shut and headed down the road again. Hiccup sat down on the bus couch and sighed heavily, Toothless rubbed his back a bit.

"Well, least she's gone..." Spark shrugged a bit.

"What if she talks?" Stormfly asked now.

"She won't. Not with the threat of twenty years in prison looming over her head..." Gobber said softly now. "Are you alright, lad?"

"I'm livid...I cannot fucking believe she did that," Hiccup grumbled out some.

"Was pretty low of her, taking a shot to get rid of Astrid..." Hookfang sighed. Hiccup got his phone out now as he pressed a contact and put it to his ear.

"Brant, It's Haddock." Hiccup said firmly as he put it on speakerphone.

" _Hey boss. I'm with the judge too, enjoying dinner. What can I do for you tonight?"_ the man replied.

"Remember that girl I had you get a restraining order on for my girlfriend?" Hiccup asked.

" _Lanvik? Course I do."_ now it was clear to his friends that he was talking to: the officer who worked for him.

"Get it in effect for me and the band too. I don't want her near the house, near my friends, or family," Hiccup stated.

" _Yes sir. Oh, boss needs that restraining order extended to him, the family, and band,"_ Brief pause, " _Judge is making the call right now. You'll be set in a few hours. Anything else I can do for you?"_

"That's all. Thanks, Brant. And thank you as well, Colden," Hiccup said referring to the officer and judge, then immediately after that he hung up.

"We would have been okay," Stormfly said softly.

"You're all family, I keep mine safe." Hiccup replied with his eyes closed. The remainder of the ride was quiet, it took twenty-five minutes to get from the mall to Gobber's, they were already halfway there. He just wanted to get to Astrid and hold her, tell her that everything was okay now and they didn't have to worry about Heather.

(Gobber's Place)

As soon as the bus stopped, Hiccup rushed off and into the house while the others followed. Hiccup went to Astrid's room and heard crying-he already didn't like how this sounded. Hiccup nervously knocked on the door and waited.

"What do you want?" came a cold response, "Shouldn't you be with your new fiance?" she added. Fuck! She must have been watching the news to know that.

"No...I left her, Astrid," Hiccup replied, the door suddenly opened revealing her tear stained face to him and he bit his lower lip.

"Just like you _left_ her when your tour ended, right? Where you were done with her, wanted nothing more to do with her?" Astrid asked.

"I really did leave her, Astrid. I swear to the Gods I did. You can ask the band, and Gobber...I kicked her off the bus after what she did at the mall. The proposal...it wasn't real, baby girl. I promise-she planted the whole thing because she knew I wouldn't make a scene on camera. But I'm done with her, it's just you and me now. Us and little Iris. she'll never be a problem again." Hiccup explained quickly.

"It doesn't matter! You still got on one knee and asked her to marry you, with a ring and everything. In front of hundreds, maybe thousands. On camera with tons watching at home, the whole of the Archipelago probably knows now," Astrid cried.

"I didn't buy that ring, babe. She did! She slipped it into my hand knowing I'd drop it when I felt it there: she knew I'd figure out what it was. She planned the whole thing, and she said she only did it to hurt you-to get you out of the picture so I'd be with her. Ask the others, they'll confirm it...please, please don't be mad. I didn't want to do it, you know that. I want to marry you, Astrid," Hiccup tried to tell her.

"Mad! I'm not mad, Hiccup! I'm hurt! All I did was wake up from a nap and turn on the TV-hoping to see you and I saw THAT! You proposing to her. If you want me so badly-then why is she the one wearing a ring and not me!?" Astrid yelled at him angrily.

"She cornered me, baby...you know she wouldn't give me a way out of it...you know why I put up with all this bull the last three months, I've done it for you and the baby-to keep you both safe," Hiccup tried to reach for her.

"I'm a big girl, Hiccup. I can handle a few cameras and reporters. You didn't even give it a chance! I get you were worried about me and the baby. But you jumped so easily to just agreeing to Heather's terms about revealing Dusk had a new girl and baby on the way, it's like you don't want people to know what we did. Are you ashamed of it or something? That we had sex drunk and I ended up pregnant?" Astrid asked.

"No, no not at all. Never. I'm not ashamed of it at all, Astrid. I'm beyond happy and proud. I just wanted to keep you safe so you didn't get hurt. You know it's not just a little crowd of paparazzi..." Hiccup said softly.

"Well, guess what? I got hurt anyway-because of her. She wanted to get me out of the way-and she got her wish. I'm done, Hiccup. I thought I could handle this, but I can't. I dealt with it for three months, and knowing she'll never give up just draws the line for me...so I'm gonna go. I'm staying at Ruff's until I figure something else out, I'll make arrangements with you regarding Iris..." Astrid said to him as she went back in the room and zipped her suitcase,-it was on wheels so she wouldn't be carrying it.

"Astrid, no...please no. Don't leave. I love you...you know I do. I've been planning to propose to you since Christmas, I have the ring and everything. I just wanted to wait until she was gone. Gobber told me this morning that her blackmailing me, threatening me with yours and the baby's lives is illegal but then I ended it all on the bus because she said she was trying to hurt you. I kicked her off the bus, I made her walk home and got officer Solberg to extend the restraining order for me, the family, and band. She'll never bother us again...I swear it on my life!" Hiccup said quickly, in fear of hearing she wanted to leave.

"And how long until the truth comes out, Hiccup? How long until the paparazzi figures out you left Heather, until she blabs about you getting me pregnant on a drunken one night stand? How long until we can't even leave the house because we'll be swarmed-the very thing you tried to avoid happening. Nothing good will come of us being together so let's just end it-we said in the beginning if things didn't work out, we'd make other arrangements," Astrid sighed looking away from him.

"I will protect you and Iris, you know that. Look all I already did to protect you both, I put up with Heather's insufferable bitchiness for three months for you and our daughter. We can still make this work, just please...please give me a chance to prove that to you?" Hiccup asked her.

"I can't...I can't, Hiccup...I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore, we'll never have a normal life. We'll never be a normal family where we can go out for walks in the park," Astrid said.

"Yes we can, all the time like we do now. The press wants Dusk, not Hiccup...they don't know I'm him," Hiccup said quickly.

"That's the point! How can we be normal if you're living another life?!" Astrid yelled at him now. Hiccup flinched: she had him there. "The press will always want Dusk. Will want to find out what happened with Heather, if there's a new woman in his life, why they never see him. I can't even be at events with you as it is because I have to wear a disguise to be next to you or people would figure out the truth. What's gonna happen with Iris is born: is she gonna wear a disguise too?!"

"No, never. I told you, I'm gonna tell everyone the truth myself...just like I promised I would..." Hiccup told her now.

"So what, we're gonna be allowed to be ourselves beside you? It can be Astrid and Dusk? Or still Astrid and Hiccup? Is Iris, Hiccup's daughter or Dusk's daughter? You can't tell people the truth, the minute you say I'm Dusk's girl-everyone who knows I'm with you is gonna figure it out and there goes your secrecy and I'll get in trouble because I'm under contract to keep my mouth shut about who you are! I swear, you don't even know what's going on anymore," Astrid stated firmly then sighed. "We'll never have a normal life until you tell people the truth about who you really are...and sadly...I don't think you even know who that is,"

"I'm Hiccup, Astrid...I know who I am..." Hiccup said softly, sadly and clearly afraid to lose Astrid.

"But who are you on stage with all the face paint on, the black hair. Who is that? Is that still Hiccup Haddock or is that Dusk Fury?" Astrid asked.

"I'm only Dusk on stage or for events, you know that..." Hiccup replied.

"No, you're Dusk all the time. That's what everyone calls you except for the few people who know Hiccup is living in Berk but not that he's a big shot celebrity, not that he's the lead singer of Dragon's Roar. Don't you get it? It will never work because you just can't be two people and live two lives. How can you say you want a life with me when you don't even know which life you're living anymore. Which life of yours do I get to spend mine with? Hiccup or Dusk...you're so afraid to show everyone who you really are, you hide behind Dusk. You hide so nobody knows the once loner Hiccup Haddock is actually an amazing man who has serious talent," Astrid told him as she sighed heavily and looked at him seriously.

Hiccup didn't know what to say, Astrid was right. Gods, he hated it but she was right. He was always hiding behind Dusk because he was afraid to be judged as Hiccup, that if people knew who he really was-they'd shun the band or something. He was afraid to be himself. Astrid put her hand to his cheek and offered a small smile, "I'm not Heather okay? I don't love Dusk, his money, his status, his anything. I love the man hiding behind him, I love you, Hiccup. Odin knows I do. But how can I be with Hiccup, if he's always hiding in the shadows-afraid to be who he really is?" She paused now, "We tried, Hiccup...we tried to make it work and we just can't. You can still be in Iris's life, you're her father and I'd never take that away. We'll just share her equally so she knows she's loved by both-but we can't be together anymore..."

"Astrid, please...please don't leave?" Hiccup asked, his voice cracking.

"I'm...sorry, Hiccup, I just can't do this anymore. I don't want a part time relationship. I don't want...to know that you're only Hiccup when you're not in that disguise. I don't want us to only be seen together with me being Dawn Winters, lyrical assistant to Dragon's Roar. I don't want to hide behind fake features that aren't me. You might want to hide who you are, but I don't want to hide who I am. You want to be with me-then you have to be able to be with me as I am, no matter where we go or what we do, whether you are Dusk on stage or Hiccup like now. That's what it'll take for me to stay, Hiccup. You stop hiding, can you do that?" Astrid asked him. Hiccup hesitated as Astrid lowered her head, "That's what I thought," she said then took a shaky breath, "I'll send for my things and we'll be in touch to talk about Iris. For what it's worth: I always thought you were amazing-even if we lost contact for years, I still wondered what happened to the really cute, shy kid I always sat next to in class for three years. But I guess...maybe it was just a dream. Hiccup never came back from Archi-Dusk did," Astrid moved towards the door.

"I did come back...I'm right here, standing before you..." Hiccup told her, trying not to cry.

Astrid gave a soft smile, "No...you have black hair and brown eyes with face paint on. You're Dusk Fury, the lead singer of Dragon's Roar. Sorry-but I don't love you, Dusk. I'm saving my heart for a handsome, smart, cocky, smart mouthed auburn haired, green eyed young man with a little scar on the right side of his chin who I haven't seen in while. If you ever see him, his name is Hiccup Haddock the Third and will you let him know I love him and would really like to see him again? He said I had his heart, and I want to give him mine in return-I guess I'm hoping one day he'll come back to me and we can make our hearts, souls, and lives one. A girl can dream right?" After that, she was out the door. She moved her suitcase into the trunk carefully, tossed her backpack in the front seat-took a deep breath, then she started her car and was gone from the driveway.

Hiccup hit his knees hard and cried-he didn't care who was watching. He just lost Astrid because of his stupidity, because he let Heather get in the way, because he was afraid to be himself all the time that he hid behind his celebrity persona to avoid being judged by the people he used to know. Toothless and Gobber immediately went to his side in an attempt to comfort him but he ended up just getting up and going to his room, locking the door. Once inside he ripped off the wig, carefully took out the brown contacts, then wiped his face clear. All these things he hid behind were the reason he lost the love of his life and if there was ever a time he hated his life-it was now when his life caused him to lose her.


	19. Whatever It Takes

**What You Mean To Me**

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Rating:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD; not the movies, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs I may or may not use. That being said, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter Nineteen:** Whatever It Takes

She wouldn't take his calls. She wouldn't answer his text messages-unless the calls or texts were for an update on baby Iris. What other choice did she have? Astrid didn't want to see him. He'd really hurt her by what happened that day of his CD release at the mall with Heather's plot to get Hiccup to propose live on TV to her. Regardless of the fact it was all fake and an act, it still happened and Astrid was hurt by it. The whole of the Archipelago had been talking about it-just as she expected would happen. Every channel she watched, there was something about it-showing the scene over and over again. Astrid always ended up crying before she turned it off and went to the room she was staying in at the Thorston house.

Ruffnut had said Astrid could stay until she had the baby-but then Astrid unfortunately had to find her own place to live because Ruffnut and Tuffnut's parents didn't want a baby in the house. Astrid was grateful she had a place to be for now. She never stopped thinking about the break up fight with Hiccup-rather Dusk since that is who he was dressed as when they had it out that day a week ago. Everything she said was the truth, even with Heather gone-nothing would change. Anyone who knew Hiccup, knew that he and Astrid had sex and were expecting a baby in two months, or about that since she was at thirty weeks and she was due at the end of March. If 'Dusk' suddenly announced that Astrid was his girlfriend and they were expecting a baby, trouble would start.

People would say Astrid lied, or that she was the one who got between the big time celebrity love of Dusk and Heather. Something to avoid that was if Astrid had been announced as Dawn Winters being Dusk's girlfriend-but Astrid didn't want that. She didn't want to hide who she was, or what had happened between her and Hiccup-who was in fact Dusk. However, if she said anything about the truth...she was in big trouble because of the contract in place. That's what she hated the most-having to hide what really happened. Sure he wasn't Dusk when they had sex but that was his stage persona and the truth was that Astrid having Hiccup's child could never be revealed as Dusk's girlfriend-it would be a huge confusing mess of problems she didn't want Iris involved in so it was just easier to breakup with Hiccup and let him see Iris when he had time too.

Astrid loved Hiccup, she really and truly did. She missed all the fun they used to have together in the studio, sitting in the living room, working on the nursery, even making love to one another. Gods, she missed everything but she stood firm by what she had told him before leaving: how could she be with someone who didn't even know who he was anymore. It was the truth-Hiccup hid behind Dusk, afraid to be judged because of how he was known in high school. Hiccup was known as a loner, a shy loser who was really smart and quiet. The guy never said much and Astrid was always sitting next to him because they sat by alphabetization of their last names. His was Haddock, hers being Hofferson and with no people in between them-they got put next to one another for about three years of high school. There was no way for them to ever be together unless he came out that he was Dusk. That was the ultimatum she offered for her to stay.

For Hiccup to take off the wig, face paint, fake brown contacts and admit he was Dusk-to stop hiding who he really was. It wouldn't matter if he took it all off and stayed lead singer, his voice, friendships, songs-none of that would change, he just wouldn't be hiding behind the mask anymore-showing who he really was to people. That he was still Hiccup-he just found what he was good at and had a lot more confidence then back in high school. Astrid wanted to be with him, she still wanted them to get married and raise Iris together-but she didn't want to do it with someone who was afraid to be who he really was. No matter how it was looked at, Astrid couldn't go events with him being Dusk because she had to hide behind contacts and a wig so people wouldn't ask questions.

It could easily be passed off that Dawn was Dusk's lover-but then it would raise the questions of what happened to the engagement between Heather and Dusk when just a week ago, Dusk proposed to Heather in front of thousands. Thus far, people still believed the engagement was on but no one had seen Dusk or Heather since that day either. Astrid made it clear that she wanted to be with Hiccup whether he was Dusk or Hiccup-she didn't want to hide who she was, she wanted him be proud to call her his girlfriend, fiance, wife even. She wanted him to stop hiding behind Dusk and embrace the fact he was both guys, that he could still be Dusk while showing himself as Hiccup. But alas, when she offered him that-he hesitated on a response, further proving he was afraid to do what she asked of him. In Astrid's eyes, he wasn't willing to be himself, that he didn't want to be Hiccup-he wanted to be Dusk and hide so she couldn't be with him anymore. She couldn't be with someone who was scared to be himself

If Hiccup wanted her back, she told him what he had to do. Stop hiding. If he could do that, she'd be with him again-thus far, it had been a week and he never came around the house. Astrid was assuming that not even her leaving him was enough for him to take off the mask and show the world what she supposedly meant to him. That made it hurt all the more, he said he would show everyone how much she meant to him-yet he couldn't even face the world without the mask on because he was scared. Astrid didn't want a life where she could only have him when he wasn't on stage.

(With Hiccup)

Her words rang in his head, over and over again. Astrid wouldn't let him come to appointments, but she did let him know things were okay with Iris. They had yet to discuss how to share custody or her things be sent to Ruff's house, she only told him that she was looking for her own place and once she was settled there-she'd come for her things. Hiccup's mood was always down-he barely showed any energy during practices-didn't really have an input on suggestions for songs or ideas to do anything for that matter. Hiccup would just sit there with his guitar hanging from around his neck, staring off into nothing-like he was in his own world-the one where Astrid had left him because he was a complete idiot.

Gobber, Toothless, and the rest of the band were worried for him. They didn't like how quiet he was all the time, didn't like that if they weren't eating or practicing-he was locked in his room. They had tried to talk to him but he just said he wanted to be alone and they knew it was so he could drink. It scared the people who cared about him-it had only been a week since the breakup and Hiccup woke up with a hangover every morning-he looked like hell and that he was just letting go of himself. They wanted to tell Astrid-hoping maybe she could break him out of it but they knew it would likely worry and stress her out, Hiccup would never forgive them for that.

Heather was out of their lives with the order in effect, she couldn't come over, call, or text Hiccup anymore. She wasn't allowed where the band was-it would make things harder on Hiccup when they started doing events again because press would notice that Dusk's fiance wasn't showing up anymore. He knew eventually and soon he'd have to make it known that things with Heather had been over for a long time-since July when the tour ended and everything they saw was just an act. But could he even do that without revealing why they put on the act? Hiccup would have to tell them about Astrid and he still didn't want her getting dragged into things involving his celebrity lifestyle. Astrid was right, he was afraid and she had every right to leave him-but he still loved her and wanted her back. He knew what he had to do in order to get her back-but he was afraid to show everyone who was really under the black hair, brown eyes, and face paint.

Gods, he really was pathetic-he deserved to lose her for being such an idiot. Hiccup had spent every night since she left him, drunk. Not hammered-but enough to knock out and sleep. The hangover always sucked-but to him, he just didn't care anymore. He hated his life without Astrid and what he hated more was that his life cost him to live it without her. All because he was afraid to be Hiccup to the world-the shy, quiet, loner, loser when he was in high school, so he hid behind Dusk-someone everyone loved and adored. Currently, he was in the studio with the others-not really paying attention to anything, Gobber was talking about a gig they had coming up in a few weeks so they'd need to practice for it.

"Dusk?..." Toothless asked. No reply-he was just staring off into space again. "HICCUP!" his brother yelled this time shaking him.

"Huh?" Hiccup asked as he was brought back to reality.

"Did you hear what Dad said?" Toothless asked him now.

"No...I zoned off..." Hiccup mumbled looking down.

"I know your mind isn't here right now-but it needs to be, son." Gobber put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Sorry, Dad...I heard gig in a few weeks, didn't catch the rest..." Hiccup replied to him.

"Berkian High School is hosting their five year reunion for the class of 2014 on Saturday, February 4th, 2017. They've asked if we'll play for it, I haven't given them an answer because I know that's your old high school, Hiccup and that it's also your graduating class. Also that the chief of police will be there with his new wife and other officers to keep things under control. I heard rumors that Berkian High was a rowdy spot few years back," Gobber explained again.

"Rumors are very much true. Berkian High was voted rowdiest school for the years 2011 to 2014, had the most calls for troublemakers-police were always there to deal with it..." Hiccup replied.

"I'm asking if you want me to accept the gig or not. It's your high school reunion, I assume with it being two weeks away-you've already gotten an invitation. I've held off in case you wanted to go as well, yourself rather than Dusk with the band." Gobber mentioned. Hiccup closed his eyes with a sigh as they all looked at him.

"Hiccup was just a nobody and invisible to everybody-including his parents. Five years wouldn't have changed that. I'll just avoid the bullshit and go as the person I became: Dusk Fury. Astrid was right," he chuckled a bit, sadly and the others could hear it, "Hiccup disappeared after high school, and he never came back from Archi...he doesn't exist anymore. Take the gig, Dad." he moved upstairs now and left them down there-concern rising between them for their friend.

"He's letting her words get to him..." Stormfly frowned.

"Her words were the truth though, Hiccup has told us that himself. He hated who he was before we came into his life, or rather brought him into ours..." Toothless sighed.

"He still loves her," Meatlug reminded.

"But he's also still afraid to show people the real him because of how people knew him, he just told us all that. He was invisible before he became Dusk-that Hiccup disappeared after high school. Hiccup didn't come back from Archi, Dusk did. The point is, people either know him as Hiccup, or they see him as Dusk-but they don't know he's the same person and Hiccup is afraid of people knowing that fact." Gobber said.

"But why would he be afraid?" Hookfang asked, "He's awesome,"

"Dusk is awesome to others because they don't know who is under the black hair, brown eyes, and face paint. He's afraid that if people knew the truth about who he was, they'd start hating the band because of who he used to be. Also, if he comes out as Dusk of being Hiccup...he puts Astrid in a position to be harassed to Hell and back by paparazzi-things he dealt with Heather to avoid happening," Gobber explained.

"If he were to reveal Dusk to really be Hiccup, people will think that Dusk cheated on Heather, that Astrid was a side chick and he got her pregnant-that she broke up Heather and Dusk, a couple the Archipelago loves. Remember that no one knows Dusk and Heather broke up back in July 2016, we were in slow season-not a lot of public appearances for them to be seen together. Now everything thinks he and Heather are engaged, it hasn't come out they aren't. It will obviously when she isn't seen with us anymore, but he still wants Astrid out of it," Toothless added on to his father's explanation.

"I suppose that makes sense and that's why Astrid said what she said-that they could be together as Hiccup and Astrid, but never Dusk and Astrid-unless she was in disguise like him and she doesn't want to hide like he does." Zap sighed a bit.

"Can't say I blame her. If I was in a relationship-I wouldn't want someone who wasn't themselves. Even though he's the same guy with the same body-he's lives two different lives. There's Hiccup who disappeared five years ago after high school because he was invisible, and there's Dusk who is a hot shot celebrity that everyone adores. But he's never the same to everyone. He's Dusk with us, Hiccup with Astrid. Dusk when he was with Heather, Hiccup to Astrid's friends." Stormfly closed her eyes.

"That's what Astrid told him, she wants all of him not half. One life to share with him, she doesn't want him to be afraid to be himself. She said she would stay if he could stop hiding and be able be with her as she is no matter if he's walking through town as Hiccup, or on stage performing as Dusk. And Hiccup hesitated on agreeing to those terms. Astrid feels like he doesn't love her enough to make that sacrifice for her or their child-so she left him that way she wouldn't be in his way of being Dusk all the time." Meatlug nodded.

"You recall she didn't call him Hiccup right before she walked out the door. She kept calling him Dusk, and that if he ever found Hiccup, to let him know she was waiting for him to come back," Toothless reminded them.

"So, he wants her back but can't fulfill her one request of him not hiding who he is because he's trying to protect her still?" Hiss inquired.

"Yes. Because if he comes out as Dusk that he's Hiccup under the disguise-it opens the drama door of everyone wondering who Astrid is, why she's pregnant with Dusk's kid when Dusk was supposed to be with Heather the last three years. It starts the cheating, scandal rumors-things that look bad for the band. He's not just protect Astrid and Iris, he's protecting the whole band. He says anything-we all get thrown into question about knowing, covering it up...that's how careers end. People believing we're heartless and cruel-that's why Hiccup won't reveal himself being Dusk. To protect everyone, even if he has to suffer without Astrid," Gobber stated-they all sighed now.

"There's no way around it, is there, Dad?" Toothless asked. "No way for him to give the truth without a repercussion?"

"He could reveal himself, then leave the band so nothing falls on us. He threatened to do that if Heather blabbed," Sparky stated.

"Or he could tell the entire truth. About breaking up with Heather, him and Astrid hooking up drunk, getting together when she got pregnant, then Heather blackmailing him, that the two of them were just an act to protect Astrid. It would involve a lot of questions but at least it would all be out, Heather exposed for the liar she is, his secret out. But I don't think he wants to do that-it would be really crazy for a while, plus Astrid giving birth soon. He doesn't want that stress on her," Gobber stated.

"Well, it's his life and we can't tell him how to live it. All we can do is continue to be there for him any way at all," Toothless told them all, they nodded in agreement and continued to discuss things for the upcoming gig-the five year reunion for Hiccup's graduating class at Berkian High School.

(Upstairs-Hiccup's Room)

After leaving the studio, he went to his room silently-grabbed a beer from the mini refrigerator, cracked open the top and took a long swig from it. Hiccup breathed out, trying to relax as he leaned against the wall with the beer in hand. This gig was going to suck. He wanted to get out for a while-he was on his last beer and he needed to clear his head. Hiccup finished his beer after ten minutes then got on his shoes, grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone before leaving his room. Hiccup moved outside and started the car-he was gone down the street towards the bar.

(Teddy's Bar)

He was cursing himself as he pulled up to the place his heart yearned to be, it practically dragged him here. To the place where he and Astrid began everything together. The night they got wasted after their breakups, then ended up having sex which conceived little Iris who was to be born in ten week. It didn't feel like so much time had passed already but it had. They were so happy before Heather came back into his life-everything was fine before her, now he was single and alone without her. The last week had been hell, and this would become the norm if he didn't find a way to get Astrid back. Parking the car, he shut it off and entered the bar-thankful to see Teddy there.

"Hey, there's my old friend!" Teddy smiled motioning for Hiccup to come over and take a seat at center of the bar. Hiccup made his way over and got on the stool, "You look like shit," he chuckled a bit and got him a beer-cracking the top off and sliding it towards him a bit.

"Been a really long, depressing week..." Hiccup sighed.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Teddy offered while wiping a few of the glasses dry. "How's that girl you were with in here that night about seven months ago?"

"Seven months pregnant with our daughter, and left me because I'm an idiot..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Oh boy, hang on let me get a shot ready..." Teddy said with a small smile as he got the Southern Comfort and two shot glasses and poured them each one. "Alright, shoot." he told Hiccup.

"Can you keep a secret?" Hiccup asked, Teddy nodded-there was always an unspoken bartender/client confidentiality agreement and Hiccup had known Teddy about a year-loved the guy like a crazy uncle. Hiccup sighed and began to tell him about being Dusk quietly-then about everything that had been happening, ending the explanation that he lost Astrid because he was an idiot.

"Wow man." Teddy blinked now.

"Yeah so that's how my life is going right now..." Hiccup finished his 3rd beer.

"Well, shit...I'm sorry-but in all seriousness, fuck that ex of yours. This the same ex you were talking about the night you and Astrid were in here drinking?" Hiccup nodded, "Wow! So, if she's gone then what's your girl or...ex now, mad about?"

"Because I'm hiding myself...I told you. She doesn't like that nobody knows Dusk is really me, Hiccup. People know Hiccup, and they know Dusk but not that we're the same person. Astrid doesn't like that I hide behind Dusk...she said if I wanted to keep her, I had to stop hiding. That she wanted to be with me whether I'm dressed as Dusk-or like I am now...that she wanted be able to seen with me no matter who I was," Hiccup sighed again.

"So what's stopping you from doing that?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Fear of making people hate the band, press harassing Astrid, ruining everything I'm a part of," Hiccup closed his eyes.

"Dragon's Roar is pretty popular-you guys have been ranked in the top five bands in the entire Archipelago. I don't think something like this would ruin it all if you came out and told the truth about it." Teddy offered.

"You don't understand...it's...Astrid I worry about. These kinds of stories can destroy careers, even if I tell the truth. They'd be all over Astrid and I don't...want her under that strain while pregnant-I don't want them harassing her. She doesn't...deserve that kind of life..." Hiccup looked down now.

"Hiccup, listen to me. You love her, and obviously she loves you. If you're this miserable-then so is she. And being this upset for her, is just as bad as her getting stressed by paparazzi. It's not good for her either way but you were willing to deal with your ex for three months to keep her safe, I think you can keep her safe all on your own. She's right, you can't be afraid to be you. You can be Dusk and Hiccup-you just gotta mold them together. You gotta look like Hiccup with Dusk's personality and keep the heart of gold you have my friend." Teddy smiled some.

"It's not that simple-do you have any idea the explanation I'd have to give to the press about things, the endless questions and harassing myself and the band would be subjected too?" Hiccup groaned.

"But they are your friends and they will stand by you-so will Astrid. You should have seen her the night she came here looking for you when she found out she was pregnant-absolute mess and worrying she wouldn't be able to find you and let you know she was having your baby. She didn't care about you being Dusk then-and she doesn't know. She just wants to know be with a guy who isn't scared to be himself. I never knew you were Dusk til tonight and I've thought you were awesome from the first time you came in here. Fuck what others think, you do what makes you happy and you keep the negativity out. If you follow your heart-you will always be happy and make it out on top." Teddy put a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll never take me back. She asked me a week ago if I could stop hiding and I never answered her," Hiccup sighed.

"Prove to her that you want to stop hiding," Teddy chuckled.

"And how am I supposed to do that...She told me to find Hiccup and tell him she's waiting for him..." Hiccup looked away.

"That means she's waiting for you, stupid. So find yourself, and stop hiding. Show the world who you are, and then show the world what she means to you. I can't tell you how to do that-it's up to you. But I'll tell you this, sitting here at the bar being miserable isn't gonna solve anything. Head home, win her back, and be happy as yourself." Teddy smiled. "However first, you need to sober up..." he chuckled handing Hiccup two pieces of bread and some water. Hiccup smiled for the first time in a week. Hiccup was miserable without Astrid and he swore by the Gods he was going to get her back. This is what Astrid was implying that day, how far was he willing to go to get her back and how much was his willing to sacrifice to be with her. He knew the answer now: he'd give it all up to get her back and be with her forever. Hiccup was going to do whatever it took.


	20. Together

**What You Mean To Me**

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Rating:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD; not the movies, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs I may or may not use. That being said, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter Twenty:** Together

Hiccup must have spent an hour and a half sobering up before Teddy said he could go home, Hiccup got in his car and went straight home-only to be rushed by his father, Toothless, and band mates wondering where the heck he had been for two and a half hours. Of course, Hiccup was twenty-two years old and didn't need permission to leave the house but he understood they were all worried for him to find him not there when they clearly came upstairs from the basement.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Toothless scolded quickly upon Hiccup entering the house to see them all sitting around the living room.

"Bar," Hiccup stated firmly.

"And you drove home after drinking?!" Stormfly shrieked with concern.

"I sobered up first, I'm not stupid. Yeesh..." Hiccup sighed with a slight roll of his eyes.

"How? You were gone for two hours and thirty minutes, there's now way you sobered up after that mu-" Meatlug started.

"I only drank for an hour. Three beers and two shots, that was it. Teddy, the bartender gave me some bread and two water bottles-I sobered up for an hour and thirty minutes before driving home. Trust me, I'm good." Hiccup mumbled some. "Teddy wouldn't have sent me home by my own car if he thought I couldn't drive safely, he would of called me a cab."

"Either way...what did you go there for?" Gobber asked curiously.

"Needed to clear my head and I was out of beer here," Hiccup shrugged some.

"Are you...okay?" Hookfang inquired softly.

"Actually, yeah, I am." he smiled a bit as the others arched a brow at him.

"That's really good, Hiccup. We're happy for you. Is there...a particular reason as to why? Did you go talk to Astrid or something?" Toothless asked him.

"She won't answer my calls or texts-but my being okay comes from the fact that I'm gonna get her back," Hiccup smiled a little, their eyes widened some.

"You are?! HOW!" they asked quickly.

"What's the one thing she asked me to do?" Hiccup asked them softly.

"For you...to stop hiding behind the Dusk persona, to be yourself?" Stormfly mentioned questioningly.

"And for her to be able to be with you rather you are Dusk or Hiccup?" Zap added in.

"Oh my Gods, are you actually gonna do it?" Meatlug asked quickly with excited eyes.

"Yeah, I am. She's right, I hated my life as Hiccup before leaving high school. When I moved away, and became Dusk-that's all anyone saw anymore. Hiccup didn't exist anymore, just like before. Hiccup disappeared when he left Berk four years ago-but he's not the one who came back from Archi. Dusk did. Of course a few people know who I am-just a couple I used to know from high school. But, when they saw me after four years...nothing had changed. They still saw me as a loser, only reason they noticed me was because we said Astrid got pregnant by me. You guys and Astrid know the real me, you know Hiccup. Teddy said something to me tonight that made me open my eyes after I told him everything," Hiccup paused now.

"The bartender?" Gobber blinked.

"That's right. He told me: _Your friends and family will stand by you-so will Astrid. Fuck what others think, you do what makes you happy and you keep the negativity out. If you follow your heart-you will always be happy and make it out on top_. I explained to him that when Astrid left, she told me what it would take for her to stay and I didn't answer her. Toddy told me to prove to her that I wanted to stop hiding. I went on to tell him what she told me, about if Dusk found Hiccup to let him know she was wanted to see him again. So Teddy tells me this: _That means she's waiting for you, stupid. So find yourself, and stop hiding. Show the world who you are, and then show the world what she means to you. I can't tell you how to do that-it's up to you. But I'll tell you this, sitting here at the bar being miserable isn't gonna solve anything. Head home, win her back, and be happy as yourself_. So that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Hiccup smiled.

"You're just gonna tell everyone the truth about things since yours and Heather's break up back in July?" Gobber asked.

"Eventually, yes. All I'm gonna do for now-is get Astrid back. But I'm not just gonna go see her and tell her I'm done hiding, no, I'm gonna prove it to her exactly how Teddy suggested I do. I'm gonna show the world who is really under the black wig, then I'm gonna show world what Astrid means to me." Hiccup said gently.

"So you're gonna go see her and bring the press too?" Hiss blinked.

"No. You let me worry about how it comes out, you'll know when it's time. All I ask is that when the time comes, you stand by me and have my back-we all know it's gonna get loud, and crazy pretty quickly..." Hiccup told them.

"I'm your brother, I'm always gonna have your back." Toothless put a hand over Hiccup's shoulder.

"I'm your old man, you know I'll be with ya." Gobber smiled.

"Us too. We're more than a band, we're more than friends. We're family-and families always have each others backs. We'll always stand stand with you, Hiccup." Stormfly smiled standing up and so did the others.

"Then I know everything's gonna be just fine soon," Hiccup told them. "In the meantime, I got a new song to work on. Before you ask, it's all part of the plan." he added before headed downstairs to get to work, this was going to be perfect. The whole plan would be-there was no way Astrid could not forgive him after what he was gonna do.

(Two Weeks Later)

It was finally time for the five year reunion of Berkian High's 2014 graduating class. Granted, it would actually be five years until June but five months early had to work so it wouldn't interfere with prom and graduation of the 2017 class. It was being held in the gymnasium at Berkian High obviously-and never was it announced that Dragon's Roar would be playing. Hiccup had been hard at work on his new song-something for Astrid and only her. Everyone was dressed and ready, face paint on including Hiccup. The only thing he didn't put in was the brown contacts, they'd be a hassle to remove later on. Berk Eye News had been informed anonymously about Dragon's Roar playing at the school but had strict instructions not to show up until a certain time.

"You ready for tonight?" Toothless asked Hiccup.

"More than ready," Hiccup replied with a nod, after that they all got on the bus and headed to the school-they had to go early to set up, and the bus would be hidden where no one could see it for obvious reasons. Hiccup had made sure Astrid was coming tonight, he got a text from Ruffnut two days before of her asking if he was going to the reunion and Hiccup replied with no that he was busy working. This meant Astrid would come knowing he wouldn't be there-and she would be in for a shock when he saw her. Everything was ready for the plan to be set in motion. He couldn't wait-just a few more hours until he was holding her again.

(With Astrid; 7:00pm)

"Are you sure he's not going tonight?" Astrid asked Ruffnut.

"Yes, for the hundredth time, Astrid. Hiccup isn't going tonight, check the message yourself..." Ruffnut groaned showing the text from Hiccup saying: _=Not going, got work but if she needs anything-she knows she can call me ~Hiccup=_ Honestly, Astrid wanted him to be there-she wanted to talk to him about things. She felt bad leaving him the way she did, sure she didn't like that he always hid behind Dusk but a lot of celebrities hid who they really were. Toothless and the others used masks on stage too but that didn't make them any less friends to her off stage. She never minded them having to put on the act to protect her along with Hiccup, so why had she gotten so mad when Hiccup did it? If he was working tonight then it meant he had a gig. "You miss him, don't you?"

"You know I do, Ruff...I miss him like crazy and...I want him back-was hoping to see him tonight but I guess he's not going..." Astrid sighed.

"Well, after tonight-just go see him. It's clear he still cares about you," Ruffnut offered. Astrid nodded, she would. After tonight was over-she would go to Gobber's and talk to Hiccup. Astrid tonight would be wearing a long maternity shirt that reached to just above her knees and also a pair of flats, maternity leggings too. Her hair was down, bangs brushed to ones side, slightly covering an eye-but there was one braid on the left side hanging down. Astrid wore the charm bracelet Hiccup had given her for Christmas, she loved it so she wouldn't take it off. After checking the mirror, she took a deep breath and then left with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout.

(Berkian High School)

Everyone was there, including the chief of police and his new wife-even though they'd been married before. Hiccup was backstage with the band, peering through the curtains to see as people were entering. He wanted to know when Astrid was there, he planned to play a few songs as Dusk before going through with his plan for.

"Alright guys, it's a reunion and we started this four years ago so I think we should use the older songs." Toothless offered to them.

"Tooth is right and I think we should start with I'd Come For You, it made us famous." Zap agreed.

"You lads and lasses ready, everyone just finished checking in who had replied saying they were coming. Looks like the entire senior class except you, Hiccup." Gobber told him.

"Oh, I'm here." Hiccup stated.

"Welcome back to school graduation class of 2014!" the principal yelled out after getting on stage. The room clapped and silenced after a moment. "Gonna be a good night, so let's get on with it. Enjoy the company, food, drink and your entertainment tonight...DRAGON'S ROAR!" after the man stepped off stage, Hiccup and the others came out. Astrid's eyes widened a bit, if Dragon's Roar was playing that meant Hiccup was there tonight! However, just as she was about to rush up, she remembered she couldn't. It would break contract and raise too many questions as to why she knew him so well, this is what she hated about it all-why she'd been hesitating on taking him back. This would be what she had to deal with, knowing it was the love of her life but couldn't be seen with him unless the disguise was off and he was Hiccup instead of Dusk.

"Hello, Berkian High! You ready to have a good time!?" Hiccup called out as Dusk. The room screamed in joy, "Alright then! Little fun fact for the night, Dragon's Roar formed around the same time you all graduated. So in lieu of that-we're gonna play some of our first songs for you! Hope you enjoy it," more screaming and cheering. From there, it began with I'd Come For You-always a favorite. It was going perfectly, everyone was dancing, talking and getting along. An hour in and Hiccup happened to notice how upset Astrid looked, like she was the only one not having fun-he knew why. Because he'd said he wouldn't be there tonight, and he was just not as himself. The very thing she left him for.

Hiccup saw Astrid get up from her seat and move towards the front of the room to Ruffnut. "Hey, I'm gonna go...I don't feel well..." she stated, Hiccup heard it of course. Astrid glanced at Hiccup, disappointment showing in her blue hues. That's when he knew he couldn't do this anymore, they were in the middle of a song-but in his thoughts he actually missed his queue to begin again. This itself got a lot of people confused while Hiccup watched Astrid start heading for the door. He put his head down and lowered the microphone in his hands.

" **Dusk, what's up...you missed your queue,"** came Gobber's voice in the ear piece.

"I can't do this..." Hiccup replied after lifting the microphone as he turned to his band mates and used his hand across his neck to signal them to cut it and stop, they did of course-looking at him curiously. The music stopped as people were wondering what was going on. He only gave them a look as they understood what he mean, they nodded to him. Hiccup faced the crowd again, "Sorry-but I can't keep playing until I do this..." he added, "Astrid Hofferson," he stated firmly. The room seemed to silence as Astrid stopped and turned slowly to look back as the crowd moved aside making a path for her to walk through. "Last month, you asked me to give an important message to someone if I saw them again-well, I found him and he has a message for you too-rather an answer to something you asked of him,"

"I'm listening..." Astrid replied softly.

Slow music began as he took a breath when the lights came down. " _Can't blame you for thinking, that you never really knew me at all. I tried to deny you-but nothing ever made me feel so wrong..."_ it was now the rest of the band picked up on what he was doing and played accordingly along to it. " _I thought I was protecting you, from everything that I go through-but I know that we got lost along the way..."_ another pause as he looked right at her.

" _Here I am with all my heart. I hope you understand. I know I let you down-but I'm never gonna make that mistake again. You brought me closer, to who I really am. Come take my hand...I want the world to see, what you mean to me. What you mean to me..."_ he sang softly as Astrid just watched, a soft smile coming to her lips.

" _Just know that I'm sorry. I never wanted to make you feel so small. Our story is just beginning-but let the truth break down these walls,"_ at this time, press and news had come in slow and stayed quiet while recording. _"Oh yeah yeah...And every time I think of you, I think of how you pushed me through. And showed me how much better I could be..."_ he took a breath as the lights went down and no one could really see his face anymore only his silhouette. Hiccup was handed a wet rag as he wiped off the face paint but left the wig on.

" _Here I am with all my heart. I hope you understand. I know I let you down-but I'm never gonna make, that mistake again. You brought me closer, to who I really am. Come take my hand...I want the world to see, what you mean to me! Yeah!"_ he sang out as the lights came back on and her eyes widened seeing him without the face paint on, Hiccup slowly moved down the middle stage stairs and walked towards her. He smiled at her as he reached his hand towards his wig and pulled it off-tossing it back towards the stage.

" _You make me feel like I'm myself, instead of being someone else. I wanna live that every day! You say what no one else was say, you know exactly how to get to me. You know it's what I need. It's what I need, yeah!"_ there was no more disguise, he was standing there singing as Hiccup to her. A lot of others in the room gasped-completed in shock at who was under all that. _"Here I am with all my heart. I hope you understand(I hope you understand). I know I let you down-but I'm never gonna make that mistake again(that mistake again). You brought me closer! To who I really am! So come take my hand,"_ he put his hand out to her as she let a few tears fall from from her eyes as she put her hand in his.

Hiccup tossed the microphone back towards stage as Toothless caught it then threw something back at him-which he caught in the now free hand. _"I want the world to see, what you mean to me, "_ he continued softly before getting to one knees and opening the ring box that now rested in palm. Astrid's eyes widened more, the room gasping a second time. _"What you mean to me..."_ he finished. "Will marry me, Astrid?" he asked.

At first, she didn't say anything, her other hand resting on her belly still in shock. "Is this...really happening? Am I dreaming...right now?" Astrid asked shakily. "Did you...really just take off your wig and face paint...are you really Hiccup?"

"Astrid. Last month-what did you ask of me in order to stay?" Hiccup asked her.

"You want to be with me-then you have to be able to be with me as I am, no matter where we go or what we do, whether you are Dusk on stage or Hiccup like now. That's what it'll take for me to stay, you have to stop hiding." Astrid repeated still in shock.

"I'm done hiding, Astrid. This is me giving you my answer to your question if I can stop hiding. I can and I am...This is me, who I choose to be. This is the life I choose to live and I want you and our daughter to live it with me. No more hiding, no more disguises. I showed the world who I really am, and now I'm going to show them what you meant to me. I swear to the Gods...I will never hurt you again. Just...give me another chance-forgive me and just say yes, please Astrid?..." he asked softly.

Astrid stared at him a moment-still shocked and surprised but slowly her lips curved to a soft smile and she nodded to him, a tear slipping from her eye. The room did a light ' _awe_ ' and Hiccup smiled as he stood up and slipped the ring on her finger. Hiccup put his hands around her waist as he leaned down and kissed her deeply, the room began clapping for them. Hiccup broke the kiss and she leaned her head on his shoulder. This is all she'd ever wanted from him-to stop hiding and he did it in the best way. He didn't just say he'd stop hiding, he proved it, and proposed to her. The night was far from over now, he just did that in front of hundreds in person, and thousands more on TV. There would be a lot of questions and explanations-but for right now, all she cared about was the fact they were back together.


	21. Turn Of Events

What You Mean To Me

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Rating:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD; not the movies, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs I may or may not use. That being said, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter Twenty One:** Turn Of Events

An interesting, confusing night this reunion was turning out to be for sure-and people honestly didn't think it could get any weirder or more confusing that it already was. First surprise of the night was learning that Dragon's Roar was performing live at the school for the reunion-playing old songs to represent the fact their band formed a little after this class of 2014 at Berkian High had graduated. After a while, the lead singer Dusk just stopped singing and missed his queue. He had the band stop playing then said he couldn't do this, after that he called Astrid's attention and said some things to her that originally made no sense to anyone-but after he started singing it became clear. Dusk was actually Hiccup Haddock, the son of Stoick and Valka who disappeared after graduation almost five years ago. No one had expected something like that to come out-in fact a lot of people were still in shock of it all. Hiccup didn't just stop at revealing himself as Dusk-he also went on to propose to Astrid, asking her hand in marriage with a promise of never hiding who he was again.

Astrid accepted and clearly they could figure out that her pregnancy was caused by him-but things weren't so easy now. Everyone believe Dusk was engaged to Heather, yet here, Dusk was revealed to be Hiccup under the wig and behind the face paint and now it was clear that he was just now engaged to Astrid. So, the question on everyone's minds was: what the hell is going on here? They wanted to know. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and even Eret were shocked more so-they knew Hiccup was the father of the baby Astrid was carrying, and he was also Dusk?!

"Astrid, I love you dearly but what the actual fuck is going on here?" Ruffnut asked, blinking in shock.

"It's a long story..." Astrid sighed heavily.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked softly as she nodded to him.

"Yeah, Iris is really active tonight-must be excited her daddy is around again," Astrid giggled. Hiccup knelt a bit and kissed her belly, resting a hand on it.

"Ease up on mommy, princess. Daddy's here now," Hiccup said gently, Astrid smiled as she relaxed-the kicking and movement beginning to lessen.

"Gonna be a daddy's girl for sure," Astrid blushed some as Hiccup stood up straight and kissed her forehead. Before another word could be said, the press and news crews were pushing through and rushing them-the band was faster and instantly had them in a circle to keep Astrid safe.

"Who is this woman?"

"Are you living two lives?"

"Why did you cheat on Heather?"

"Where is Heather?

"What's your real name?"

"And so it begins...Toothless, you and the band get Astrid on stage where she's safe. I'll deal with this..." Hiccup told his brother. "In order, that woman is Astrid living two lives-or...not anymore. I didn't cheat on Heather. Don't know where she is, also don't rightly care. And lastly, I'm Hiccup Haddock."

"Got it, bro. Come on guys...good to have you back, Astrid," Toothless smiled as they carefully moved her on stage, and oddly enough officer Solberg moved beside Hiccup to push the paparazzi back some.

"Hiccup?" came Stoick's voice as he approached with Valka beside him.

"Do not wanna hear it. You'll hear the truth with the others," Hiccup retorted.

"Chief, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to step away from Mr. Haddock. Two feet back please," the officer stated gently.

"I believe you work for me," Stoick crossed his arms over his chest.

"Actually he works for me, on my payroll. Officer Solberg is my personal guard," Hiccup replied as Stoick was a little astounded-however, he did move back with Valka.

"That goes for the rest of you. Move away from him," Brant ushered them back.

"Look...I know everyone has a lot of questions and wants to know what's going on, what my relationship is with Miss Hofferson, so on and so forth. If you will all calm down, relax, and hold questions until the end-I'll agree to tell you everything," Hiccup announced clearly.

"How much...is everything?" asked one of the reporters for _Berk Eye_ News.

"Everything regarding Dusk, Heather, and Astrid. The rest is really no business of yours," Hiccup remarked coldly. "It's up to you and how badly you want your stories." The others looked at one another, taking seats at the tables set up in the room while the reporters set up their recorders, news crews had their cameras rolling with microphones out. "And I suggest you get comfortable like the rest-lot to get through," After that, the principal pulled over a few more chairs for them to sit down but still be close.

"You have the floor boss," Officer Solberg informed him, stepping to the side.

"Thank you, Brant. I got it from here, secure the outside." The officer nodded with a salute and headed outside to guard the main doors so no other fans came rushing in. "Listen up because I only want to have to explain this once. To begin for those who remember me from high school or my...parents..." he trailed off with a groan almost. "I left Berk the day after graduation, than moved to Archi for a year. I was working in a karaoke bar for six months or so while living in a motel room: Toothless found me there and recruited me to his father's studio where I met the rest of the band members. After a song or two, I became lead singer for it. Costumes, band name, all that was sorted out then. Not wanting to have any connection to my old life-I took the name Dusk. The remaining six months on Archi was making songs, preparing a CD-all that. I was living with Toothless and his father, unofficially adopted as Toothless Fury's brother, Gobber Craigsen's son. I became Dusk Fury," he explained.

"The rest of the last four years since the band's formation was gigs, concerts, tours...so on so forth. I'm sure most remember that about two years after everything started, Dusk began seeing Heather Lanvik. However, about seven months ago at the Berk concert to end the long tour around the Archipelago-she pushed me too far and I broke up with her, had her passes revoked and escorted from the building," Hiccup went on.

"What did she do?" asked the reporter from Berk Eye News.

"That would be classified information. I'll give you this, Miss. Lanvik was very opposed to the fact that six people from Berk were the concert competition winners and would be coming backstage after the show was over-these six were also coincidentally people I went to High School with. Before intermission ended, I pulled Heather aside and told her I was done with her-unable to put up with her clingy, obsessive, and quite frankly-her annoying behavior of never leaving me alone. When the concert was over, I changed out of Dusk's look-the face paint, and wig-occasionally the brown eyes. All to keep this identity of Hiccup Haddock a secret. I left Mead Hall and walked as myself to the bar-wanted to clear my head," Hiccup stated.

"Oh! Is there where you and Ast-" Ruffnut started as Hiccup was about to glare but Astrid beat him to it.

"RUFF! Shut up!" she said quickly.

"Heh, there's my Astrid. Fiery as ever," Hiccup chuckled.

"Hush you," Astrid blushed a bit.

"As you desire, milady." Hiccup offered a gentleman like bow to her-smiling as well.

"Just tell them your story so we can go back home. I miss sleeping your arms," Astrid told him.

"I've missed holding you at night as well." Hiccup replied. "Alright so, basically I was two drinks in when that lovely lady up there waltzed in-wouldn't you know it, fresh off a break up just like me. She got a drink, noticed me, we sat together and talked about how life had been since high school. She didn't know I was Dusk, obviously-it's not exactly something I just went around announcing to people I hadn't seen in years. Talked about our breakups, I slightly changed my story to avoid names and tipping her off. We got wasted, bartender-good friend of mine sent us both to my house in a cab."

"How did it go from talking to going to your place?" asked a reporter.

"Well, couple of drunk pervs wanted her when they caught wind of her not having a place to go that night. I told them I was her boyfriend and they backed off-then gave her the option to either stay with me in a motel for the night or my place but I wasn't leaving her alone while she was wasted. She chose to stay at my place. After getting there, we both admitted to liking each other back in middle and high school but never made a move. Without saying much else, pretty sure you can guess where it went from there," Hiccup informed.

"You went to sleep?" Valka asked slowly.

"Really, Mom? Let's just take in a few facts here. Wasted, admitting to liking one another all those years ago, alone in my apartment and now seven months later-she's pregnant with my child. What do you think we did that night?" Hiccup asked with an unamused arched brow and sarcastic tone.

"Well, I was honestly hoping you wouldn't say that you and her had drunken, unprotected sex..." Stoick said now. Hiccup closed his eyes facepalming hard with a sigh and shake of his head.

"It was protected, and yes we did have drunken sex. That's generally how one would end up pregnant! I know you didn't teach me much as a kid but I'm not as stupid as you like to believe I am, old man. Now will you shut up?" Hiccup grumbled out. "All that aside...the next morning-we were going to agree to just go our separate ways and act like it never happened. That was until my brother and friends barged into my apartment wondering where I'd been all night. My brother opened his big mouth and called me Dusk-this led into Astrid knowing that I was the lead singer of Dragon's Roar. I explained everything to her and she promised under contract that she would act like she never even saw me. She went home, I went to practice at my father's house..."

"I am your father," Stoick huffed.

"Not where it matters." Hiccup retorted quietly. "Heather wouldn't leave me alone so I gave up my apartment and moved back in with Toothless and Dad. Two months later, Astrid tracked me down and told me she was pregnant. We decided to keep the baby, and be together in a relationship in order to raise the baby-that if it didn't work out for any reason, we would find other arrangements and share custody. As for why you never saw her when I was disguised as Dusk-it's because I didn't want her getting hurt by paparazzi. I recalled a few times that Heather was hurt by overzealous fans and pushy press and I didn't want Astrid getting hurt period-especially while pregnant. So we kept our relationship Hiccup and Astrid only, not Astrid and Dusk..."

"Things were fine for a while, then Heather began stalking Astrid-threatened that she better watch her back before she got hurt. Hearing this, I had a restraining order put on Heather to stay away from Astrid, her school, and Gobber's place. A week before Thanksgiving, Heather cornered me at the store-gave me an ultimatum. Be with her or she'd tell everyone the truth about Astrid being pregnant-and nothing would be able to protect her. Now, she didn't want me-meaning Hiccup. She wanted Dusk and not because she loved me, she wanted the spotlight back, being the girlfriend of a celebrity. Basically to say, she didn't care if Hiccup was with Astrid but if I had to make appearances as Dusk-she demanded to be at my side. Wanting to protect Astrid and our unborn child, I agreed to her terms of: spending the night two or three times a week, letting her appear at Dusk's side for events, shows, whatever. Everything you have seen since then was just an act with Heather. She was blackmailing me with the safety of my girlfriend and daughter..." Hiccup explained.

"So all we saw the last few months, that was just an act to protect your family?"

"Yes. The proposal everyone saw that day of the CD signing, she planted that ring in my hand and knew I'd drop it because I didn't know what she put there. From standing up, I didn't know what it was until after I had knelt down to pick it up. As soon as I saw the ring inside-I realized what she did. To keep the act, I went along with it and then later on the bus scolded her for it and told her I was done being her puppet. She threatened to go to the press and then I threatened to throw her in prison for the blackmail, and the contract she'd be violating. I kicked her off the bus, and when I got home...Astrid was leaving me because she saw it on TV." Hiccup sighed some.

"She told me that even with Heather gone, it didn't change a thing. Everything thought Dusk and Heather were engaged so if I suddenly announced that Astrid was my girl, a lot of people would get mad or really confused-thinking she split Dusk and Heather up. Astrid told me that I'd been Dusk for so long, I forgot who I really was. And she wasn't far from the truth-I hated being Hiccup, I was invisible to most of the people in this very room. Astrid told me that if I wanted her to stay then I had to stop hiding behind Dusk. What a lot don't know is that you have seen Astrid from time to time, she was going by the name Dawn Winters-lyrical assistant to Dragon's Roar, wearing wig and contacts to hide her eyes. However, when she was leaving me she stated specifically that she couldn't be with Hiccup because he's always hiding in the shadows, afraid to show who he really was," Hiccup went on softly.

"I told him I didn't want a part time relationship, that I didn't want to know he was only Hiccup when not wearing that disguise. I wanted to be seen with him as myself, not Dawn. I didn't want to hide like he did. I said if he wanted to be with me then he had to be with me as I was no matter what we did or where we went whether he was Dusk on stage or Hiccup like now. That is what it would take for me to stay, for him to stop hiding. I asked if he could do that and he couldn't answer me. I made a remark that Hiccup never came back from Archi-Dusk did," Astrid smiled as she had gotten down off stage and slowly walked beside Hiccup to hold his hand.

"I told her I was standing right in front of her, as Hiccup-but she got me there too." Hiccup said.

"I said: _No. You have black hair and brown eyes with face paint on. You're Dusk Fury, lead singer of Dragon's Roar. Sorry but I don't love you, Dusk. I've saving my heart for a handsome, smart, cocky, smart mouthed, auburn haired, green eyed young man who has a little scar on the right side of his chin who I haven't seen in a long time. If you ever see him, his name is Hiccup Haddock the Third and will you let him know I love him and would really like to see him again. He said I had his heart and I want to give him mind in return. I guess I'm hoping one day he'll come back to me and we can make our hearts, souls, lives one_. And that's why you saw everything you did earlier which him taking off the disguise, to show me he was done hiding-that my Hiccup was back," Astrid said.

"And that's...everything. I've been planning this a few weeks actually...I knew she'd be here tonight, I'm the one who left the anonymous tip that Dragon's Roar would be at the school. I meant what I said. I wanted to show the world who Dusk Fury really was, and then I wanted to show everyone what this girl right here means to me," Hiccup smiled wrapping his arm around Astrid's waist.

"So, what happened to Heather?" asked a reporter.

"She's currently in a holding cell, awaiting arraignment on her charges..." came a familiar voice to Hiccup, he looked now seeing Dagur enter.

"Dagur, hey...how's it been? And...what do you mean she's awaiting arraignment. I didn't press charges on her," Hiccup stated as he shook Dagur's hand now.

"After you told me about what she did, I found a copy of the contract she was under. There was a loophole, she actually did violate the contract when she blackmailed you," Dagur said calmly.

"We looked over that thing a hundred times and found nothin'," Gobber remarked.

"You ain't me, sir. The contract says she was forbidden to talk about knowing Dusk's identity, and couldn't mention anything of his personal life. And something else there was that she was forbidden to blackmail Hiccup aka Dusk in any way, shape, or form for personal gain. She blackmailed you, threatened Astrid and your unborn child's safety, Hiccup. And she did it in order to have the spotlight back, that's personal gain. I contacted the band lawyer already, she confirmed it all and Heather was arrested a few hours ago," Dagur informed them.

"So she still screwed herself," Hiss chuckled a bit.

"But how did you find the loophole?" Astrid asked.

"The paper used it was like what the ones doctors use for prescriptions. Where there's hidden notes for pharmacies to confirm the legitimacy of where the prescriptions come from. It has to go through a machine for the hidden information to be shown. Once I saw it, I made the call." Dagur told her.

"You...had your own sister arrested?" Hiccup asked.

"What she did to you was wrong. Sorry, but I couldn't do nothing. She deserves what she gets, you don't know why she left Berserker Isle when she was eighteen, do you?" Dagur asked and Hiccup shook his head.

"Because she's a pathological liar, user, blackmailer. She's good at digging up dirt on people, she uses people to get what she wants, lies, cheats...she left Berserker Isle because we caught her," Dagur explained. "After she left we found a journal of her things-saying all the guys she'd been with since she was like fifteen. Using them for popularity, money,..." Dagur said.

"And I've officially heard way more than I wanted too. Thanks for going over things and I guess putting her away so she can't hurt anyone else..." Hiccup said calmly.

"Well, I better go for now-looks like you're pretty busy here. I'll likely see you in court-your lawyer has all the information already," Dagur said as they shook hands and he left after Hiccup nodded.

"I'm so ready for this night to be over..." Toothless stated coming beside Hiccup now.

"Tell me about it," Hiccup mumbled rubbing his head. "And why are you all still here?" he arched a brow at the paparazzi. "You got your story. Go away. Now." he ordered, they quickly scrambled to their feet and left the gymnasium.

"So what now?" the others from the band came over now and looked at him. "More songs?" Zap asked.

"Think you can wait a few more songs before we go home?" Hiccup smiled to Astrid-however, he noticed that she almost looked scared with a hand over her belly. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Hiccup...we need...to go to the hospital now..." Astrid panted a bit, cringing in pain. "M-my...water just...broke..."

"B-But you're only...thirty-two weeks!" Hiccup said quickly as fear rose.

"Well, Iris doesn't want to wait!" Astrid whimpered in pain. Hiccup moved his arm to her back, then the other under the bend of her knee as he picked her up as he moved through the crowd that was making a path for him.

"Brant! Need a favor bud," Hiccup said quickly as the man turned to face him. "Can ya get us to the hospital, like on the double. Astrid's water just broke and she's two months early..."

"My squad car is right out front, sir. I'll give you a police escort, get her in back now-carefully..." the man said he led Hiccup to his car-then opened the back door.

"Go, we'll meet you there!" Toothless urged, Hiccup nodded as he placed Astrid in back then moved in beside her. Brant shut the door and got in the driver's seat, he flipped on the lights and sirens as they were gone. To everyone else-this was official the weirdest night ever. On top of everything else with Hiccup being Dusk Fury, Astrid being pregnant with Hiccup's child, and hearing the story-now Astrid's water had broken two months early. It was certainly confusing turned a scary turn of events.


	22. Iris Haddock

What You Mean To Me

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Rating:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD; not the movies, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs I may or may not use. That being said, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter Twenty Two:** Iris Haddock

As soon as Hiccup and Astrid were gone in Brant's squad car, Toothless, Gobber, and the rest of Dragon's Roar were loading their things up on the the bus as fast as they could in order to get to the hospital to be there for Hiccup while Astrid gave birth-if that is what was happening. Her water had broken and she was eight weeks from her expected due date: this was scary and they knew Hiccup would need them for support to tell him it would be okay. Stoick and Valka were also shocked about the events of tonight already, and now their son had to deal with this on top of it all. Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut were also gathering their things and getting ready to leave. Ruff was Astrid's best friend-there was no way she wouldn't be there for her right now when Astrid was likely to be confused and terrified. Eret wanted to go but he felt it wouldn't be his place given how things were.

"That's everything on the bus, Dad!" Toothless called to Gobber now.

"Righty-o! Load up! The lad needs us," Gobber ordered, they nodded and left the gymnasium.

"Take your own car," Stormfly told the rest.. Stoick and Valka got in their car, the bus pulled away first followed by Fishleg's car, and finally Stoick and Valka behind them.

(Hospital)

Brant had Hiccup and Astrid to the hospital in twelve minutes flat, the whole ride Astrid was crying in pain and Hiccup trying to help her breathe through the frequently coming contractions as well keep track of them for the inevitable question when they arrived. Thankfully between the school and hospital Astrid really only had two contractions-the rest was really just pain and her being uncomfortable or worried. This was something they had feared happening when Hiccup mentioned he was born two months early himself. Upon arriving, Brant parked right out front and opened the back door so Hiccup could get out.

"I run in and get a wheelchair for her," he stated. Hiccup nodded as he crawled out and helped her towards the edge.

"Hiccup, I'm scared..." Astrid said with fearful eyes. Brant returned with a nurse who was pushing a wheelchair put towards the squad car. Hiccup and the nurse carefully helped the Astrid from the back of the car into the wheelchair and pulled it away from the car.

"We'll be taking her up to Labor and Delivery to be checked over and the doctor will decide what to do from there: it's on the second floor-come off the elevator and take a left..." the nurse informed them. "Any guests coming will have to wait in the waiting area," she added.

"Brant, you stay here and inform the others when they arrive. Let them know I'll give them an update when I have one," Hiccup told him as he went behind the doors with Astrid and the nurse. The officer nodded as he moved his car out of the way and then stood outside where the others would show up soon.

(Elevator)

"When did her water break?" the nurse asked.

"About ten minutes ago, and she's only had two contractions so far," Hiccup informed her. The ride up to second floor was short, only a moment or two until Astrid was wheeled out and they entered Labor and Delivery. In there, another nurse was waiting as Hiccup walked alongside the wheelchair holding Astrid's hand tightly, worry consuming him. Astrid was taken into a room and then assisted for changing into a gown behind the curtain, Hiccup could hear her whimpers as he wasn't allowed to see her but at least he could be in the room. When the curtain was moved again, Astrid was laying on the bed while one nurse was hooking up the fetal heartbeat and contraction monitor belts.

"The officer said she is two months early?" the nurse with a clipboard asked.

"Yes, she's thirty two weeks...due March 28th, 2017." Hiccup answered as he returned to his place at Astrid's side.

"So contractions are about ten minutes apart. Pulse and temperature normal for mother, heartbeat for baby is normal as well. No signs of distress, that's good. I don't see the need to do a sonogram with these vitals, we can revisit the idea is something changes. For now, I'd just like to check to see if you've started dilating. Is that okay, Miss. Hofferson?" the nurse asked. Astrid nodded slowly, a little more at ease now hearing things were okay aside from her water breaking eight weeks early. The two nurses adjusted her legs and one sat on the edge of the bed with a glove on, reaching in between Astrid's legs to check.

"Any dilation?" the other nurse asked.

"Very little. About a centimeter-that's not bad though for water breaking twenty minutes ago. I suggest we do antibiotics to reduce risk of infection, a steroid shot to help the baby's lungs, and let her rest for the labor to run it's own course while we monitor. I'll run that by the doctor first," the nurse who had been checking Astrid said.

"Steroid shot for the baby's lungs?" Astrid asked.

"It's to help the lungs be less stiff after delivery so the baby won't have a hard time breathing when it comes out. To say without a doubt, you will be staying here the rest of your pregnancy-I believe you will be giving birth tonight, possibly early morning." the nurse smiled as Astrid nodded.

"I'll have a delivery room prepared right away," said the other nurse with the clipboard before she walked out of the room. The other nurse removed her hand now and then tossed the glove as she went to wash her hands.

"Don't worry so much sweetie, these things happen. The little one just doesn't want to wait is all: everything will be fine and we'll be watching closely in case things change. You're in good hands, you sit tight here while I call your doctor or find out who is on call tonight if she isn't available," the nurse informed her gently before leaving the room.

"Gods...Hiccup, I have nothing ready. My hospital bag is at Ruff's house, the nursery isn't ready yet..." Astrid closed her eyes and put her head back against the bed.

"Ssh, relax. The nursery is ready, I took care of it over the last three weeks. Crib is set up, clothes washed, folded, and put away. Things will be ready when we bring Iris home, I promise. I'm sure Ruff can bring your bag here, and I'll have Toothless bring the car seat when it's time to take our daughter home...you just worry about relaxing. I will take care of the rest," Hiccup soothed her as he kissed her forehead. Astrid nodded as Hiccup's phone vibrated in his pocket, he lifted it to see Toothless calling. "Hey bro," he greeted quietly.

" _What is going on, we're all here-nurses won't let us in the waiting area..."_ Toothless said quickly.

"Hang on, I'll explain in a sec," he sighed looking to Astrid, "You okay in here for a few minutes?" Astrid nodded to him as she closed her eyes-clearly tired. Hiccup got up and placed a kiss on her lips softly before leaving the room and heading out to where the door was. Reaching the desk where the nurse was, Hiccup smiled. "Hello, can you please let my friends and family in?" he asked her.

"All of them?" she blinked.

"Yes. They won't be any trouble, I promise ma'am." The nurse nodded to him and hit a button that allowed the door to unlock and open automatically. "Alright, no freaking out and you have to be quiet...come sit down," he offered. They all did so quietly after nodding and waited for him to start. "Astrid is alright, so is the baby. Her water broke fully, she's in labor with contractions ten minutes apart and she's already a centimeter dilated. They are gonna give her a steroid shot for the baby's lungs to not be stiff after she's born, and also put Astrid on antibiotics to prevent infection. She'll be here until she gives birth, nurse is preparing a delivery room for her right now and then Astrid will be moved there," Hiccup explained.

"Any idea what caused the early labor?" Valka asked.

"Didn't really ask. Doesn't matter to be as long as the baby is okay, Astrid is resting now...I'm sure once she's moved to another room you can come visit her in there. Nurse thinks she'll give birth tonight or really early tomorrow morning..." Hiccup informed gently.

"I can bring her hospital bag, she has it in the room she's using at my house..." Ruffnut offered.

"Thank you, she made mention of not having it. I'm likely staying too, so Dad, can you bring me some stuff from the house?" Hiccup asked looking to Gobber.

"Of course laddie. Few sets of clothes, bathroom items I assume?" Gobber replied, Hiccup nodded.

"And I'll get the car seat installed and bring your car here for you," Toothless smiled.

"Thanks...I told her I wouldn't be gone long. I'll keep ya posted. You can wait here if you want or head home, not sure how long this is gonna take," Hiccup shrugged.

"We'll wait for a while," Stormfly smiled and Hiccup nodded to her. "Oh, Brant is keeping the press at bay too. Bastards were waiting outside the school and saw you rush out with Astrid, they all wanna know what's going on with the baby."

"Ain't none of their business. I gotta go back in there, I'll text you and let ya know when you can come back," Hiccup said, they nodded as he headed back in and then to Astrid's room.

"They updated?" she asked him.

"Yeah, they are gonna wait a while too. How do you feel?" Hiccup asked softly.

"Tired...been a long night already," Astrid replied.

"Not to worry, Miss. Hofferson. You can get all the rest you like in the delivery room, it's ready now," said a nurse entering with a smile. Astrid nodded as another nurse came in and they got Astrid in the wheelchair again after disconnecting everything, the rolled her down the hall to one on the left. Everything was in there for when the baby would arrive, the warmer, scale, monitors too. The nurses let Astrid go to the bathroom first before getting her back in the bed-hooking up the fetal heartbeat and contraction monitors again.

"I got a hold of your doctor, Milly Saunders, she will be here within the hour and I will be your nurse until midnight. I'm Nina, not sure who your nurse will be after that but she'll come in when her shift starts and introduce herself to you. Now, there is water and ice chips in the machine just across the hall. Also if you ask one of the nurses at the station for powerade or gatorade, you can have that too-but no food from this point on until after you've given birth. Would you like me to dim the lights so you can rest?" Nina asked softly.

"I'm alright right now..." Astrid shook her head with a smile. "Am...I allowed visitors?"

"Yes as long as you stay calm, and they don't get in our way of assisting you. Also they have to be quiet, there are other mothers in labor and sleeping right now. It's about 8:45pm right now, visiting hours end at 10pm, start again 9am." Nina replied.

"Thank you," Hiccup said, the nurse left. "Want me to go get them? My parents, the band, Dad, Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout, and Fishlegs are all here..."

"That's fine," Astrid nodded. Hiccup kissed her gently and headed out of the room and to the waiting area where they all looked at him.

"She's in the delivery room now, resting but awake. You're all allowed in as long as you stay out of the doctor's and nurse's way, don't stress Astrid out, and keep your voices down so you don't disturb the other patients. And you all have to leave at 10pm, can come back tomorrow at 9am. I'll keep ya posted through the night though," Hiccup informed lightly. They nodded and got up to follow him back to Astrid's room.

"Hey girl..." Ruffnut said gently as she went over to hug Astrid carefully.

"Hey, Ruff..." Astrid replied.

"Called it, knew she was going early!" Tuffnut grinned.

"Then I blame you for all my pain right now," Astrid remarked.

"Blame Hiccup, he's the one you got you pregnant..." Snotlout stated.

"He didn't jinx me!" Astrid mumbled out now.

"Alright, easy there firecracker..." Hiccup chuckled as he sat beside her. There was a short silence now as they heard the heartbeat from the monitor, "I never get tired of hearing that sound..." he added smiling. Astrid cringed a bit and held Hiccup's hand, "Another contraction?" he asked, she managed a nod.

"Breathe through it," Valka coached gently. Astrid took a few deep breaths as it passed about ten seconds later, "Good girl, you know the breathing techniques,"

"Thank...Hiccup for that..." Astrid panted a bit as Hiccup poured her a cup of water, she sipped it slowly. This really was gonna be a long night and prayed it went by fast. For about an hour, they all just sat around talking. Hiccup didn't say much to his biological parents for obvious reasons. When 10pm hit they all left with wishes for Astrid to relax and have an easy labor: it was also this time that Milly Saunders, Astrid's doctor had arrived to check her and said everything was going well. After being checked again, it showed Astrid to be about two-three centimeters, and the contractions had moved to being seven minutes apart.

"You're doing really well, Astrid. Moving right along," Milly smiled. "Try to get some rest. I don't think there will be much action tonight," she added.

"Okay, thank you, Dr. Saunders." Astrid smiled with a tired yawn. The woman nodded as she left the room dimming the lights a bit. Astrid took in a deep breath and released it. "Can't believe this is happening..."

"No big deal, our daughter must have just been so excited to know we're back together and she'll have us both, she wants to meet us," Hiccup smiled gently. Astrid leaned over and kissed him gently.

"I'm really glad you're here, Hiccup...and I'm beyond happy that you stopped hiding who you really are...everything worked out and now this...it's like everything fell into place," Astrid held his hand while relaxing. "What made you do it? You...couldn't answer me the day I left...what changed your mind?"

"Couldn't tell you-I don't know. It was...a mix of what you said, even Teddy said. He knows I'm Dusk too-well, everyone does now. Bout two weeks ago, I went to the bar and talked with him...just went from there. I was miserable without you, Astrid and I told myself I'd do whatever it took to get you back, sacrifice anything I had to in order for you to forgive me. I got back home, working on that song...planned all of tonight out, went better than I expected actually. Regardless, you were right...I was afraid but then...I realized that the people who really care will stand by me no matter what," Hiccup told her.

"That's right. It doesn't matter what you look like on the outside, Hiccup-I fell in love with what's in here," Astrid said with her hand over his heart. "I just want you to see that too. As long as you don't change what's in here, then I will always love you. Like I said...I didn't love Dusk-not saying he's not awesome or nothing, but...didn't love him, his money, his status, anything. I love you, your heart, Hiccup. I wanted you to see that you didn't have to hide for people to like you because they don't matter. I love you as you are, Gobber, Toothless, the band does too."

"I'm an idiot, I know...I'm sorry I made you wait so long for my answer-but hey, on the bright side...I did keep my promise to you. As soon as Heather was out of the way-I told the world who I love and plan to be with forever. You, Astrid." Hiccup leaned in and kissed her deeply. "Now get some rest, gonna need your energy to push out the baby." Astrid nodded as she got comfortable and closed her eyes taking a relaxing breath. Hiccup was sitting in the chair provided for the father, the one that could be made into a bed-he sighed contently and closed his eyes, entering a light sleep.

(Eleven Hours Later; 9am)

Throughout the the night, a lot happened. Around midnight, the nurse came in to check on Astrid-who had complained of being in a lot of pain, the cause was the fact her contractions had become about five to six minutes apart and she jumped to four and a half centimeters. However, she wasn't dilated enough to receive the epidural-she just had to breathe through them the best she could and of course Hiccup was there to help her through. Also at this time is when they met the nurse who be there until 9am-Maxine Gonsalez. Astrid managed to fall back to sleep around 1am, Hiccup stayed up til 2am in case she needed anything. When 4:30am hit, Astrid's contractions were every three to four minutes but the dilation was only to five centimeters. Dr. Saunders had said if she got to six, they could give her the epidural for pain.

By 5am, Astrid was sleeping again-so was Hiccup, being absolutely exhausted. He'd been getting texts til 2am from Toothless and the others asking if Astrid had the baby yet. He told them to go to sleep and he'd let them know after 6am because he needed some sleep. The hours ticked away to 7am where a lot of progress had been made: Astrid was having contractions almost constantly and she made it six and a half centimeters so at that time she was given the epidural-this helped her to relax a lot and she was able to sleep more. Hiccup updated the others, letting them know Astrid got the pain relief but it wasn't time to push yet. The most they could do was just sit there and wait for the labor to go on it's own-the doctors didn't want to speed it up in case it caused distress to the baby.

At 9am-almost on the dot, Toothless, Gobber, the band, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs were all back at the hospital. Ruffnut brought Astrid's bag, Gobber brought one for Hiccup. Stoick and Valka showed up around 9:20am-again, Hiccup didn't say much to them more than 'Hi' and a glance of acknowledgment of them being there.

"Why does our daughter have to be so stubborn?" Astrid groaned, she was tired even though she'd slept quite a bit.

"Babe, I'd like to remind you whose child this is. A Hofferson and a Haddock-she's gonna top both of us in stubbornness," Hiccup chuckled a bit, then the door opened as the nurse came on.

"Good morning, Astrid. Lizzy Campbell. I was supposed to be here at 9am to relieve Maxine, I'll be your nurse until 6pm tonight. Would you mind if I checked you, your last one was at..." she trailed off looking at the clipboard, "7am?"

"I don't mind, and yes, that's correct," Astrid smiled at her.

"I'll have to ask the rest of you to step out a moment?" the nurse said as Astrid adjusted herself with Hiccup's help and the others nodded leaving the room so it was only Hiccup, Astrid, and the nurse. Lizzy did her thing and smiled at the two. "You're moving right along, Astrid. You're at eight centimeters," she beamed.

"Thank Thor," Hiccup sighed out happily, Astrid was almost there. The nurse removed the glove, wrote down the information and left the room as the others returned.

"Not yet?" Ruffnut asked.

Astrid shook her head. "I got another two centimeters to go still,"

"Almost there," Valka encouraged. For the next hour, it was talking about what was next for Hiccup and Astrid-likely it was to be the wedding to plan after Iris was good to go home. The doctors warned that because she was eight weeks early she might have to spend a little time in the hospital's Neonatal Unit. At 10:30am, Hiccup noticed that Astrid seemed to be in a lot of pain-even with the epidural.

"Babe?" Hiccup asked.

"Hic...it hurts, a lot of pressure..." Astrid whimpered a bit.

"Do you feel like you have to push?" Valka inquired, Astrid nodded slightly, "She might be fully effaced and ten centimeters now. I'll get the doctor for you," she offered and sped out of the room.

"Easy baby, deep breaths..." Hiccup soothed, not more than two minutes later-the doctor and a nurse rushed in with Valka behind them. Milly put on a glove and sat on the edge of the bed as she reached under the blanket while keep Astrid covered from others and looked to the nurse.

"It's time. I'm going to need everyone to clear out unless you're the father or medical staff," Milly announced.

"Good luck, Astrid. You can do this!" Ruffnut encouraged.

"Let us know when little Iris had made her appearance," Stormfly beamed as they all cleared out and headed for the waiting room. The next few moments went by so fast as Hiccup watched the doctor and nurse prepare everything, he was instructed to encourage Astrid. Her legs were propped up in the stirrups and the nurse ready to take the baby right away when it was out. Astrid was told to push and hold it for ten seconds every time she felt a contraction. This went on for close to thirty five minutes before a loud wail was heard through the room.

"And here she is, little Iris Haddock!" Milly announced proudly. Astrid cried, Hiccup did too as he kissed his fiance's sweaty forehead-he didn't care. Their daughter was here, finally, after twelve hours of labor and half an hour of pushing, Iris had been born! Now everything relied on their little girl's health, they only prayed it was alright and they'd be able to take her home soon. The two of them couldn't be happier though that she was finally there with them.


	23. Home

What You Mean To Me

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Rating:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD; not the movies, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs I may or may not use. That being said, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter Twenty Three:** Home

She had done it, she suffered twelve hours or labor and thirty five minutes of pushing but she had given birth to little Iris Haddock, hers and Hiccup's daughter. Though the joy was overwhelming to know their daughter was outside the womb and they were able to see and hear her other than as a heartbeat on the monitor or gray and white, grainy image on a sonogram, there was still much to worry about for newborn Iris was eight weeks early. Astrid was panting, her bangs matted to her forehead because of the sweat that formed while pushing, she was tired and out of breath. Hiccup had kissed her gently but his eyes stayed on Lizzy, the nurse who was holding his and Astrid's daughter in her arms. Milly cleaned Astrid up quickly then went over to assist the nurse.

"I-is...she...okay?" Astrid asked while trying to move a little so she could see better.

"Very little-but good color and she cried. We're gonna take her right to NICU for now and go from there depending on test results. I promise I will bring you an update soon," Milly informed them gently.

"Can we...see her before she goes?" Hiccup asked curiously, Lizzy walked over with the small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket and leaned a bit so they could see her, Astrid was already crying at how little Iris was in the nurse's arms-so Hiccup held her hand. "Don't worry, Astrid...she'll be okay. I promise she will, she's made from us-two of the most stubborn people in the world," Hiccup assured his fiancee.

"She's a fighter, she's breathing on her own but not well so it's best we move her to NICU for some oxygen and a small drip to prevent any infections. We're going to run a bunch of tests and see what needs to be done so we can get her where she needs to be in order to send her home, I'll bring you an update as soon as I know more. Try to stay calm and relax, she's in good hands," Lizzy informed them, so both Astrid and Hiccup nodded as Lizzy backed up and then she and Milly left the room.

"Hiccup, she was so little..." Astrid whimpered.

"I know baby, I know...but she's okay. You heard the nurse, she could breathe on her own-she just needs a little help to breathe easily and normally..." Hiccup said then hugged her tightly. "Do you want me to go tell the others?"

Astrid shook her head, "N-no...not yet...stay with me until we know more on Iris...please?" she asked.

"Of course, want me to get you anything? Water, Powerade, Gatorade?" he offered. Astrid shook her head again and just leaned her head on his chest. Hiccup closed his eyes and held her close. For now all they could do was wait for an update and pray Iris was alright and would be healthy enough to come home soon-they knew it wouldn't be right away given how early she was born. However, they were holding high hopes that it wouldn't be a long wait for the day they could go home as a family.

(Waiting Room; An Hour Later)

"It's been almost two hours since we left the room, I hope she's okay..." Ruffnut sighed among the silence of the group.

"I'm sure she is. Remember, she was in labor twelve hours-I'm sure she's likely resting and waiting for an update on their daughter," Valka informed them.

"What do you mean?" Toothless asked.

"Babies born before thirty seven weeks aren't considered full term babies. They look for many things in premature babies: her lungs could be undeveloped, low blood sugar, or a vast collection of other medical issues come from being born at thirty two weeks. She will be small, and underweight as well. Iris will likely need a drip for antibiotics to prevent infections, oxygen, feeding tube, perhaps some time in the incubator while she puts on weight and grows a little more. It's my assumption that if Astrid gave birth already, then the baby was taken straight to NICU for observation and testing to look for possible problems, and then come up with treatment options to help her," Valka explained.

The door to their left opened as Hiccup came out with a heavy sigh as they all jumped to their feet but no one asking what happened yet. "Well, it's a girl." he began.

"We knew that, how is she?!" Stormfly asked quickly.

"Astrid pushed for thirty five minutes, Iris cried when she came out. She's so little, but her color was good and she good breathe a little bit on her own but still needs the oxygen to breathe normally. She was born at 11:12am, today obviously with a weight of 3lbs and 12oz, about 17 inches long..." Hiccup informed lightly.

"Is she in NICU, son?" Valka asked.

"No actually, she's in special care at high dependency. Incubator, oxygen, and drip. She hasn't been fed yet, Astrid is pumping right now and if Iris does good then they'll use a feeding tube in a few hours," Hiccup replied.

"That's good," Valka sighed in some relief.

"How long will Astrid and Iris have to stay in the hospital?" Toothless asked.

"Astrid can go home by Monday morning and Iris right now is determined to be staying here about five weeks, basically when she hits thirty seven weeks and as long as her weight goes up, she can be breast fed and breathe normally-we can take her home," Hiccup said.

"So a month, that's not bad...and you'll have to pump every day, well, Astrid will?" Meatlug asked, Hiccup nodded.

"She can pump at home too and we can bring it in. If we do it here, we can be in the room while they feed her. We can touch her through the sides of the incubator, they'll take us to see her once they get her all set up in her new...temporary home for the next month, and when Astrid has finished pumping." Hiccup explained.

"So she's a healthy little girl who just needs a bit of help getting to where she needs to be. Just like you were, Hiccup." Stoick chuckled a bit.

"How early was I?" Hiccup asked.

"You were born at thirty weeks. You did your fair share of time in the incubator on oxygen and feeding tube. They didn't let us take you home until you were...I think you were thirty nine weeks? Right, Val?" Stoick asked as she nodded.

"They wouldn't even let us touch you til thirty six weeks, and only for quick ten minute cuddles..." Valka smiled a bit. "You had a lot of trouble putting on weight."

"Still have that problem, in case ya haven't noticed. I'm still a twig over here," Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Any pictures of her, laddie?" Gobber inquired.

"No, we only got to see her up close for a minute or two before she was taken to NICU-then from there to the special care. Astrid is almost done pumping, I'm about to go check on her again...wanna come see her?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course," Ruffnut beamed brightly, Hiccup nodded as he scanned his wrist band on the scanner and the door clicked open for him, he led them to Astrid's room and knocked, "Babe, you all set?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Astrid replied as Hiccup opened the door and walked in, the others following behind him.

"Brought a few others with me," Hiccup smiled as he kissed her gently and stood beside the bed.

"Oh congratulations dear," Valka smiled as Ruffnut hugged Astrid carefully.

"Thank you..." Astrid replied after hugging Ruffnut back, then Stormfly and Meatlug hugged her. After the girls were done, the guys did the same and they shook hands with Hiccup. The time was close to 12:40pm-Astrid finally something real to eat, Hiccup too. The others had eaten lunch in the cafeteria before 12pm, so they just sat and relaxed with Astrid and Hiccup-talking about how the birthing went. As the time hit 1:15pm, Lizzy came in smiling. "How's Iris?" she asked quickly.

"She's doing very well, Astrid. I came in to ask if you'd like to see her?" Lizzy inquired, Astrid nodded her head quickly. Lizzy brought in the wheelchair then began to unhook Astrid's IV and monitors, Hiccup and Lizzy helped Astrid in the chair. "The parents can be inside the room but the rest have to watch through the window," she stated.

"That's fine with us," Toothless smiled. Lizzy nodded and wheeled Astrid out with Hiccup beside her and the others following in line so they didn't take up the whole hallway. The walk wasn't more than five minutes as the nurse took the parents in and the others stood by the window-which was currently closed by a curtain so they would wait. Inside, Hiccup and the nurse were helping Astrid walk slowly to the incubator that Iris was in, the tears from Astrid already began to fall down slowly.

"There she is, your little girl..." Lizzy smiled, "The doctor wants to wait a few days before opening the incubator but you can use the sides to touch her hands, wash them first though," she told the two. Both washed their hands and dried them as they returned to the incubator and Lizzy had the sides open so they could each be on one. As soon as Astrid's finger touched Iris's small hand, she smiled and cried more. Hiccup was holding back his own tears, "I'll open the curtain," Lizzy said as she went over and opened it, then lifted the blinds. Outside the room, the others just smiled seeing Hiccup and Astrid with their daughter. It was a sight to see, so much had happened since the pregnancy announcement and now-here they were looking at this small but beautiful little girl.

"I can take a picture of you two with her if you like?" Lizzy offered. Hiccup used his free hand to give Lizzy his phone, she stepped back and took a picture-it came out really well too.

"She's holding my finger..." Astrid said lightly while wiping her eyes.

"In about two weeks, we're going to try to get her to actually breast feed. The only reason we can't try now is because she lacks the reflex to suck, but around thirty four to thirty five weeks she should be okay. And if she does well in a few days she won't have to be in the incubator anymore, you might be able to hold her a few minutes before you're released from the hospital on Monday," Lizzy smiled. "It wouldn't be for very long but five or so minutes would be okay," she added afterwards.

"Any time at all we'd be good with," Hiccup replied now. Lizzy nodded as she headed off to give them a little time with their daughter-of course the others outside the room were watching with absolute adoration of the young Haddock daughter before them. It was going to be a good day when Hiccup and Astrid got to bring her home.

(Three Weeks Later)

Iris was doing really well now being thirty-five weeks along, she was 4.23 for weight and almost eighteen inches long. Bonus was that she could now be breast or bottle fed and didn't need the feeding tube. Astrid still pumped because sometimes Iris didn't latch on or want to breast feed but she still had her own mother's milk by bottle. Astrid and Hiccup both got to hold her about ten minutes each at week thirty-four. At home, Astrid was back to living with Hiccup. She had moved in after a week but then they ended up getting their own place. A three bedroom-one and a half bathroom apartment. It was a two story duplex: a full bathroom and two bedrooms upstairs. Then on the lower level it was a guest room, half bath, kitchen, and living room.

Of course it was first floor with a small yard and two spots in order to park their cars. It took a week to move everything in from Gobber's to their apartment, but they managed to get it all done. They wanted it perfect for when Iris was able to come home. The only reason moving in took so long was because Hiccup had to go to court to deal with Heather's law breaking: the process went smoothly, it just took two weeks to finish. After all was said and done, Heather ended up seven years in prison. Two for breaking the contract by blackmailing him for personal gain, then five more between her threat to Astrid, also blackmail itself. The only reason she got off so easy was because in an off turn of events, Hiccup spoke on her behalf and said he didn't want her to suffer a long sentence, only enough so she'd learn that what she did was wrong.

The judge seemed to agree and that's why the sentence was so short. Hiccup and Astrid were at the hospital every day for a few hours at a time, and so Astrid could pump when she had too. Iris no longer had to be in the incubator, just a normal bed now but still on oxygen and a light drip. She was getting stronger every time they saw her, hopefully in just two more weeks they would be able to bring her home.

(Two Weeks Later)

Everything in Hiccup and Astrid's apartment was finally done. It was unpacked and all furnished, Iris's room was done. Painted purple with the crib, changing table, dresser, rocking chair all in place. The bassinet was in Hiccup and Astrid's room because Astrid for the first two months wanted to keep her close to them while they slept. The master bedroom was all set up, living room, and kitchen too. Their apartment was right in the same area as Gobber's and the other band members-they still did practice at Gobber's so it had been lucky they found a place so close to there. Today, Iris was thirty-seven weeks! If all was well when they got to the hospital then she could come home, Astrid and Hiccup were praying to all Gods and Goddesses that Iris was okay and ready to come home.

Astrid and Hiccup were getting ready to go to the hospital to see Iris, Astrid had just gotten off work but they didn't care because they wanted to hurry to their destination in hopes that today was the day they brought home their little girl. "Hiccup, come on!" Astrid urged him excitedly.

"I'm coming, babe. I had to use the bathroom-Iris isn't going anywhere, relax." Hiccup chuckled coming out of the bathroom and getting his coat off the hanger to see his fiance's excited face and the fact she clearly could not stand still. He took her hand after getting his phone, keys, and wallet before the two of them got in Hiccup's car and headed to the hospital as fast as the speed limit would allow. When they arrived-they went right to the second floor and special care room, when the nurse saw them-she buzzed them in smiling.

"I was wondering when we'd see you two today," she greeted as Hiccup and Astrid went to wash their hands as always.

"I just got off work. How is she today?" Astrid asked while drying her hands with a smile.

"I just got on shift myself, about to check all vitals and do a weight and length check." the woman replied, the two happy parents nodded. The nurse went over to Iris's small cot like bed with the clear sides and open top, she got the chart first and looked over it. "Let's see now. Her last vitals check was at 1pm, they've been doing it every three hours when she feeds. She took a 3oz bottle and burped twice, urination and bowel movements about two hours ago. Looks like they stopped the drip and they've been keeping off oxygen since 6am this morning." the nurse stated.

"Then...why is she on it now, did...something happen?" Hiccup asked softly. Iris shifted a bit as her eyes began to open slowly and blink to adjust to the bright lights.

"Looks like someone knows her daddy's voice," the nurse chuckled a bit and looked back to the chart, "Seems she faltered a bit with the breathing during the 10am feeding and they decided to keep her on it awhile longer. It's nothing to be alarmed about-as long as her weight is good, you can still bring her home. We'll just provide you with something to do the oxygen at home is all." she replied smiling as she put the chart down then flipped off the oxygen, removing the piece that was under her nose. "Alright big girl, let's check your weight and length-then Mommy or Daddy can feed you," she carefully moved her over to the scale and set her down as the numbers began to change. "6.45 and...nineteen inches long. Heart sounds good, breathing is clear and no wheezing, color is perfect."

"Does that mean...she can come home today?" Astrid asked quickly, hopes higher than ever. The nurse smiled as she finished changing the diaper, wrapping Iris up and placing her in Astrid's arms.

"Right after you feed her and I give this report to the doctor on staff-yes you can. The doctor will likely just want to watch the feeding so we can determine if she'll need oxygen at home. Do you have the infant car seat?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, it's right downstairs in the car." Hiccup nodded.

"Very good then. Let me go get the doctor and then we'll observe the feeding but I'm almost positive that little Iris will get to go home with you tonight. Go on and take a seat to get ready to feed her, I'll be right back." the nurse said as she headed off after filling out the chart. Astrid sat down holding Iris, the widest smile on her face about the news-Hiccup was equally as excited.

"She can come home tonight!" Astrid exclaimed happily.

"I know, we've waited five weeks for this! She's just gotta make it through this feeding without any problems and she can come home with us, should I tell the others? None of them have been allowed to hold or see her up close besides through that window," he reminded gently.

"Sure tell them, I just can't wait to have her with us at home! Our home!" Astrid said. Hiccup nodded in agreement as he pulled out his phone and texted Toothless, and Ruffnut only. The others would be informed by those two, Hiccup put the phone away in his pocket as the doctor and nurse returned smiling. After a little talking, Astrid began to feed Iris, stopping every ten minutes of so to burp her-they got two and had not a single problem breathing. After the feeding, Hiccup got to hold her while Astrid rushed outside to the car to get the car seat. The doctor and nurse helped them get Iris settled in it since she was still a bit small and the straps needed adjusting so she'd sit safely in it.

"Alright, we believe her breathing should be alright but we're gonna send you home with a form of oxygen anyway just in case of emergencies. If you feel the breathing isn't normal, or wheezy-go ahead and give it to her. For baths, one holds, one washes gently. Try to keep her on the same feeding schedule, and you have a pump at home, yes?" the doctor asked.

"I do," Astrid nodded smiling.

"Then I believe once I get your signatures here, you are free to go." the doctor smiled handing the sheet to Hiccup first, then over to Astrid. "If there is any trouble at all, don't hesitate to bring her back in."

"Thank you so much for all you've done for her," Hiccup said, the doctor nodded as Hiccup picked up the carrier and Astrid got the door. They left for the elevator, then out the main doors to the car and got Iris secured in place. "This is it babe! We're going home with our daughter!" he said happily.

"I know. I'll ride in back with her, you drive?" Astrid offered, Hiccup nodded as they shared a kiss and got in their spots. Hiccup drove home and as soon as they got there, the others were too. Go figure, all in excitement and not to mention...Toothless had a key to the apartment. As soon as they pulled in the driveway, Hiccup shut it off and went to the side Iris was on. He carried her out and Astrid beside him as they reached the apartment door and Toothless opened it excitedly.

"Hurry, hurry...I call first dibs on holding my niece!" he demanded as Hiccup chuckled and brought Iris inside, he set the carrier down on the floor as the apartment door was shut. Hiccup carefully got her out and held her as Astrid stood beside him.

"Sit down you," Hiccup smiled, Toothless did so as they faced everyone there. "I'd like for you all to meet for the first time in person...Iris Haddock-who is finally home where she belongs," he announced. They all admired the young thirty seven week old baby in his arms, Hiccup did let Toothless hold her first and then Iris was carefully passed around the room. It was an amazing night-surrounded by family and friends as they all got to celebrate the young Haddock daughter being home.

 **~Author's Note;** _Alright fans! Guess, what this story only has ONE more chapter which will likely go up tomorrow after I write it. My hands need a break :p Anywho, I've got a new poll going up with not one, or two, but SEVEN choices to choose from. Three of them were ideas from Supersandman86, and one was from my bestie, ! That being said, make your votes and I'll write the choice that has the most votes after Sunday, December 18th, 2016. Thank you!_


	24. Forevermore

**What You Mean To Me**

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Rating:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD; not the movies, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs I may or may not use. That being said, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter Twenty Four:** Forevermore

Bringing Iris home had been one of the best days of their lives together, aside from when they discovered she was pregnant, to the birth of course. There was still one more big day they had to go through together: their wedding. They had been planning it since after Iris came home, to get married after she turned one and they'd be tying the knot in August-which is when they got together originally. The night Iris was brought home, it was spent passing her around carefully to everyone so they had a chance to hold her-even Stoick and Valka got to-his mother of course was overly emotional about it all and Stoick was quiet but clearly enjoying the moment to get to hold his granddaughter. It was a good night to have their little girl home, things finally felt complete to live in the apartment as a family.

With the month having been March that they brought Iris home-more fun news was that Astrid was graduating in June from Berk University, and of course she was still working. Hiccup had the band, was gonna be a bit harder with Iris but they would find a way to make it work. One solution was for Gobber to watch her, another was to hire a full time nanny to help out or watch her. A decision that Astrid and Hiccup made that night was that if Hiccup went on tour, Astrid and Iris would be going as well-because he didn't want to be away from his family. A few wedding plans were thought on but never decided because in truth they weren't sure how they wanted to do it. Big ceremony, news crew allowed to show others the event, small and private ceremony with just family and friends? They had no idea what they wanted.

After Astrid's graduation from Berk University, Hiccup and her arranged a meeting with press and news to make them aware that Astrid had given birth and they were now home with their family together. Pictures were taken of little Iris, and the family. It was a fun day to say the least. Hiccup took a day with his mother and father, that had started calm, turned into an argument about the past, then finally settled to a truce and he forgave them-allowing them back into his life without a grudge or glare. Hiccup would still always see Toothless as his brother, Gobber as a father though-they pretty much took him in when he became lead singer on Dragon's Roar, Hiccup could never abandon that or look the other way from it. Hiccup also now considered Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs as his friends-they never gave him any trouble in high school but back then-everyone just had their own social circle and Hiccup wasn't really in a circle, his was more like a small corner for one person.

Iris was doing better than ever-a thriving, smart, beautiful little girl. When she reached thirty nine weeks, she didn't need the oxygen anymore and Astrid breast fed her until she was about eight months old-then switched to bottle feeding with breast milk. Hiccup and Astrid loved her to pieces, she was definitely completed them as a pair because she was the one to bring them together. After Astrid's graduation from college is when the two young parents began to really work on their wedding plans-first one being was what type of wedding it would be. It was decided on that it'd be small and private ceremony but the party would be bigger with more people there. Next decision was easy, where it would be held. At Teddy's bar of all places, it's where Hiccup and Astrid started their journey as lovers, and seemed only fitting to start their marriage the same way. Teddy was beyond thrilled when they asked if he wouldn't mind shutting down from the public for half a day so they could get married there.

Toothless was to be Hiccup's best man, Ruffnut as Astrid's maid of honor. Iris would be a flower girl and led down by Valka in case she wasn't walking yet. There was no real theme for the wedding-it was being held in a bar, that made it interesting all it's own. The guest list was small: Hiccup, Iris, Astrid obviously and then Toothless, Gobber, Stoick, Valka, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Hiss, Spark, Zap, Teddy, and in a turn of events-Hiccup went as far to invite Dagur, Oswald, and Signy. He liked Heather's parents even though he didn't like her-they were always good to him from the one time he met them at Heather's during the forced Christmas stay there. He didn't mind them one bit, they were good people-he still didn't understand how Heather turned out the way she did, he doubted he would ever understand where that went wrong.

Their wedding was being held August 5th, 2018-since it wouldn't have been too rushed to do it in 2017, also that Iris would still be under a year old. It gave them more than enough time for Iris to turn one and plan everything as they wanted it to be. Currently it was February 2018, Hiccup was about to turn twenty four years old, Astrid was twenty three, and Iris was a year old given her birthday was seven days before Hiccup's Today was the 5th of February. Astrid's birthday was in December on the 22nd. The wedding was officially seven months away including the month they were in, it was getting down to the wire now. A lot of things had been planned out and were ready to go, today they were celebrating Iris's first birthday and right at the happy Haddock-Hofferson household.

"Okay, do we have everything?" Astrid asked her fiancee.

"Yes, Love. We have it all now, and if we don't hurry then we will miss our own daughter's birthday party!" Hiccup insisted with a laugh. They were at the store picking up the cake, plates, utensils, and napkins. Valka and Stoick were bringing pizza. Toothless and Gobber bringing soda, Stormfly and Meatlug on chips, Hiss and Spark had entertainment with music playing, Hookfang and Zap were on other snack like items. Hiccup and Astrid made it to the checkout, paid for their items and headed to the Astrid's car so they could get home. Valka and Stoick were watching Iris at the apartment-she was finally starting to talk, simple words. Her walking was iffy, not bad just slow.

Arriving at their apartment, the others were there. "See, we didn't have to rush..." Astrid giggled, Hiccup grabbed the cake from the back and shook his head with a smile. Astrid got the bags as they went inside to see the others all there laughing and smiling.

"There ya are," Gobber chuckled some.

"Blame her, she couldn't decide on plastic utensils and napkins..." Hiccup said putting the cake in the fridge so it would stay cold, when he shut to door he saw Iris walking towards him slowly. "There's the birthday girl!" he crouched down and picked her up in his arms, she giggled and rubbed her nose to his-it was their thing, the Eskimo kisses.

"Da..Da," she said.

"That's right princess," Hiccup replied hugged her, then she reached for Astrid when she had put the things down on the counter, Astrid took her and got a big hug.

"Mama," Iris smiled-mama had been her first word, dada was second, _juju_ was for juice, _meek_ was milk, and _na_ for for nana or in this case, Hiccup's mother. _Tar_ was for Hiccup's guitar-Iris loved when he played it for her. Iris couldn't quite get the other sounds for other names yet but she was only a year old so there was plenty of time to learn more as she went.

"Well, I think it's time we get this started!" Hiccup announced happily, the decorations were already up and food laid out Today was going to be a good day for sure. An hour into it and everyone was sitting around while Astrid was on the floor with Iris was playing with her new toys while Hiccup had it recording on camera.

"So son, anything left on the wedding list to do?" Stoick asked.

"Not a lot. Astrid has her dress, I have my tuxedo. Vows are set, music is obviously all good...there isn't a seating chart, guest list done, invitations ready to be mailed, uh, officiant settled too. Cake picked and ordered. Place is picked and reserved, best man and maid of honor is set. Food is still in works-this one can't decide if she wants chicken or pasta," Hiccup motioned to Astrid.

"Well, I like both babe..." Astrid mumbled.

"Why not do Chicken Parm?" Stormfly offered.

"Yeah, then you get chicken and pasta in one..." Meatlug added afterwards.

"Huh, that...actually works. Can we do that babe?" Astrid asked looking up at Hiccup, she was sitting on the floor between his legs.

"Finally...and now that's off the list." Hiccup smiled with a nod. Astrid beamed brightly, "So, babe...did you ever end up deciding if you wanted to invite your parents?"

"They made it pretty clear they didn't want any part of me..." Astrid sighed softly.

"What happened?" Valka asked.

"Astrid's parents kicked her out when they found out she was pregnant, they haven't spoken since..." Ruffnut informed.

"That's terrible. I'm glad my parents didn't do that when I got pregnant with you, son...they actually refused to let me live with your father," Valka closed her eyes relaxing beside Stoick.

"Wait...you got pregnant with me before you two were married?" Hiccup blinked-clearly never knowing this before.

"Of course, Hiccup. Yer mother and I had you when we were a mere eighteen, you were conceived on prom night." Stoick chuckled.

"Oh cool, so I was an accident..." Hiccup mumbled rolling his eyes some.

"Unplanned yes," Stoick replied.

"I was a prom night accident, so glad I'm just finding out about it now..." he facepalmed hard with a sigh.

"When I was four months pregnant, your father and I got married at town hall and started living together when I was six months pregnant," Valka explained.

"Oh look at the time, I think we should do cake!" Toothless interjected quickly seeing that his brother wasn't thrilled to hear all the new information. Iris jumped up with an excited smile, gleam in her eyes.

"Ake, Ake!" she cheered clearly trying to say cake as Toothles scooped her into his arms. "Toof!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's right, I am Toothless." he nodded to her.

"Too...fiss?" Iris tilted her head a bit. "Too...fiss...Toofiss!" she said all together.

"Hah! Close enough, kiddo! Proud uncle over here!" Toothless tossed her in the air a bit and she giggled happily. Hiccup and Astrid smiled wide as he got up first, then helped Astrid to her feet as they moved to the kitchen and got the cake and ice cream out. Everyone moved into the kitchen as Hiccup lit the number one candle and Iris stayed in her uncle Toothless's arms as they sang Happy Birthday to her, then with Toothless's help, she blew out the candle and there was clapping while Hiccup and Astrid served everything. Iris made a huge mess and got a bath immediately after finishing-the time then was 6pm. After cleaning everything up, little Iris crashed to sleep at 7pm and her parents put her to bed-then the rest all sat around the living room talking about more wedding plans. It was a good night indeed, and what was next for them: their wedding in seven months!

(Wedding Day)

It was finally the big day! Everything was hectic and crazy but they got everything ready and set up for Hiccup and Astrid's day. Word got out about it, news and reporters were trying to get inside to watch so Stoick had to have a few officers posted outside to keep them back and help guests get through and inside. They were set to be married at 4pm, following the ceremony was their first dance, then pictures, dinner at 5:15pm-also time for speeches while people were recovering from food intake, more dancing in between that and cake at 6:30ish. After that it would just be fun and talking. Today was going to be perfect! Everyone knew what was going on today, except the fact that nobody knew what their first dance song would be. It was their secret and tied into why they chose the bar as the venue location.

The time now was 3:45pm, everyone had arrived. Hiccup was in his place with Toothless beside him, Ruffnut was in back with Astrid helping her get ready, Valka was back there too. Everyone else was up and talking among themselves, laughing too. Hiccup just stood there and watched everything-he couldn't believe this day was finally here. He was marrying Astrid in fifteen minutes!

"Ready for this bro?" Toothless asked Hiccup with a smile.

"You know I am," Hiccup replied to him, turning slightly so they were face each other.

"You deserve it, to be this happy." Toothless remarked softly.

"I wouldn't be if it weren't for you, Toothless." Hiccup responded now.

"You did this all on your own," Toothless chuckled.

"No, I mean it, Tooth. I am this happy...because of you." Toothless arched a brow now, "You are the one who was searching bars for singers. You are the one who brought me to your Dad, the one who encouraged me to take the spot as lead singer for the band. If it weren't for joining the band, I wouldn't of met Heather, wouldn't have gone through all that and gone to this bar that night and met up with Astrid, wouldn't of had the one night stand, wouldn't of had Iris, wouldn't be standing here right now about to marry Astrid...All that leading to now...started because you found me that night, and you became my best friend-more than that...my brother. I'm standing here because of you, and you'll never know how grateful I am to you and to Gobber for all you've done for me over the years, and still consider me family..." Hiccup told him.

"We'll when ya put it like that...then yeah, I guess I am the reason you're standing here right now..." Toothless smiled, the two laughed now. "You will always be family, Hiccup and I will always be by your side," he added. The two then hugged tightly, it was a cute moment that the room had actually gotten quiet to listen in and watch happen. Hiccup and Toothless pulled out of the hug as the side door opened and Ruffnut poked her head out and gave a thumbs up to Toothless, who nodded. "Alright people, sit down and zip it. Time to start this thing," he called out.

Everyone took their seats and things began. Music playing softly as Valka exited the room with little Iris who was throwing purple and blue flower petals on the isle way. Ruffnut was out next wearing a lavender dress, sleeve and strapless. The music changed as Astrid stepped out and holding on to Gobber's arm-it was her request because he'd been so good to her since things started with Hiccup, even letting her just move into the house with them. Everyone stood up as Hiccup smiled wide with his hands in front of him while Astrid was led down the isle to him.

"Now, don't you go lettin her go again-understand me, lad?" Gobber asked as he put Astrid's hand in Hiccup's.

"Yes, sir," Hiccup nodded to him, Gobber went to sit down now. "You look gorgeous," he whispered to her as she blushed.

"Are we ready to begin?" the officiant asked. Hiccup and Astrid nodded. "Please be seated," he directed towards the guests, once everyone was down-Hiccup and Astrid faced one another as the officiant began his words. "We are gathered together on this day to witness and celebrate the marriage of Hiccup and Astrid. We come together not to mark the start of a relationship, but to acknowledge and strengthen a bond that already exists. This ceremony is a public affirmation of that bond and as their dearest family and friends, it is our honor and privilege to stand witness to this event. This day is made possible not only because of your love for each other, but through the grace and support of your family and friends. It is our hope that your fulfillment and joy in each other will increase with each passing year."

He took a breath now continuing, "Marriage is a commitment in life, where two people can find and bring out the very best in each other. It offers opportunities for sharing and growth that no other human relationship can equal, a physical and emotional joining that has the promise of a lifetime. Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes in all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends."

"Seeing that no moment is without meaning, we ask that you take this marriage as a beginning of your lives together. Today signifies the creation of a new home and a new family for you both. May you be fulfilled by each others love and friendship. May you be overjoyed by the promises you are about to make and the life together you will create. Remember that in every marriage, there are good times and bad, times of joy and times of sorrow. Marriage is a journey-a time of adventure and excitement enhanced by the love, trust, dedication and faith you share in one another. You are mature enough to know the difference between dreams and realities. You have youth and hope. You also know that good times are sweeter when shared and that difficult times are less harsh when borne by two. Continue to work to build a foundation that will support the lasting relationship that is marriage. May the promises you make to one another today, be lived out to the end of your lives. Tomorrow can bring you the greatest of joys, but today is the day it all begins. Hiccup and Astrid, do you, with your family and friends as your witnesses, present yourselves willingly and of your own accord to be joined in marriage?" he asked.

"We do," Hiccup and Astrid replied together.

"Will you promise to care for each other in the joys and sorrows of life, come what may, and to share the responsibility for growth and enrichment of your life together?" the man asked them.

"We will," the two responded gently.

"At this time, the couple has written their own vows. Hiccup, you first?" the officiant asked.

Hiccup turned to Toothless and he handed over one ring to Hiccup with a smile, "I, Hiccup, take you Astrid, to be my lawful wedded wife. I give to you in the presence of Odin and these witnesses. My promise to stay by your side: in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation. Comfort you in times of distress. Encourage you to achieve all of your goals. Laugh with you and cry with you. Grow with you in mind and spirit. Always be open and honest with you and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Hiccup told Astrid while holding her hand with the ring for her to wear, "May this ring remind you of the promise I've made for as it has no end-neither will my love for you," he slipped it on her finger.

Toothless now reached over and handed over the ring for Astrid to put on Hiccup's finger, ""I, Astrid, take you Hiccup, to be my lawful wedded husband. I give to you in the presence of Odin and these witnesses. My promise to stay by your side: in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation. Comfort you in times of distress. Encourage you to achieve all of your goals. Laugh with you and cry with you. Grow with you in mind and spirit. Always be open and honest with you and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." she smiled trying not to cry, "May this ring remind you of the promise I've made for as it has no end-neither will my love for you," she placed the ring on his finger as they connected hands again.

The officiant smiled, "Today you have pledged yourselves to a lifetime of caring for one another. May this be a commitment made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope and eternally renewed. As you stand before us, it is our hope that you will go through life loving, trusting, and caring for one another, completely and forever. Hiccup and Astrid from this moment forward you will never be alone. You will carry with you the love of another person, giving you a completeness and renewed lightness. May your life together be immersed in love and excitement. May you strive to enrich each other in every possible way. And may you work to bring the peace you find to this world."

"Having pledged their fidelity to one another, to love, honor and cherish one another in the presence of this gathering and by the authority vested in me by the constitution and the laws of this state, it is my honor to now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the officiant said proudly, Hiccup pulled Astrid against him and kissed her deeply as the room began to clap and cheer for them. They broke it both smiling as they faced everyone now, Hiccup's arm around her waist and her arm around his. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to be the first to introduce you to: Mr. and Mrs. Hiccup and Astrid Haddock!" more clapping and cheering.

"And now the couple will share their first dance together," Toothless announced.

"Ready?" Astrid asked him, he nodded and looked to Hiss and Spark who understood.

"Okay, so for our first dance...we wrote ourselves a song. We chose it because this very place we're standing is where we began our journey together. This bar, over a martini for her-a soco and coke for me. We never imagined it would lead us to where we are right now having just become husband and wife, so in honor of that...we decided to write and sing something that would allow us to always remember this was only the beginning of something incredible and long lasting." Hiccup said, the music began soft and the room fell quiet.

" _We were strangers, starting out on a journey. Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through. Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing...At the beginning with you..."_ Astrid started gently.

 _"No one told me I was going to find you. Unexpected, what you did to my heart. When I lost hope, you were there to remind me..."_ Hiccup sang after her.

" _This is the start...!"_ they sang together while beginning to dance.

 _"And life is a road that I wanna keep going. Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you..."_ the music softened some but the two continued to smile.

 _"We were strangers, on a crazy adventure."_ Astrid sang trying not to giggle.

" _Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true,"_ Hiccup went after her, spinning her once and bringing her back against him.

 _"Now here we stand, unafraid of the future...At the beginning with you!"_ they did together again. _"And life is a road that I wanna keep going. Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you..."_

 _"Knew there was somebody, somewhere-like me alone in the dark. Now I know my dream will live on. I've been waiting so long! Nothing's gonna tear us apart!"_ Hiccup and her sang although his note held longer than hers did. _"And life is a road that I wanna keep going. Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you..."_

" _Yeahhh!"_ Hiccup sang out as Astrid smiled wider and their dancing became slower.

" _Life is a road and I wanna keep going-love is a river, I wanna keep going on!"_ they sang together staring into each others eyes.

" _Starting out on a journey..."_ Astrid beamed at him.

"Life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing! In the end I want to be standing...At the beginning...with you..." they finished slowly. The room cheered happily as Hiccup dipped her low and kissed her.

"I love you, Hiccup Haddock," Astrid breathed out.

"I love you too, Astrid Haddock," Hiccup replied as he pulled her back up. Iris rushed over to them as Hiccup picked her up and they both held her. Hiccup kissed Iris's forehead and then Astrid's, both of his girls and he was a happy man. "See, I promised that you'd be Astrid Haddock one day," he chuckled.

"And you always keep your promises," Astrid replied with a nod. "By the way, seems only fitting that since we started things here-I should let you know that we're gonna need that third room cleared out for our newest member of the family..." she smiled. Hiccup took a minute to process what she had just said: new member of the family? Hiccup saw her hand resting on her belly, that meant she was pregnant again! Oh this day could not possibly get any better. Hiccup kissed her deeply again. He was a blessed man indeed to have all he did, his family was his everything. This was their family-little and obviously still growing. Never the less, it was theirs and they loved it and would always cherish it forevermore.

 **~Author's Note;** _Alrighty folks! This wraps up "What You Mean To Me", a small story about Hiccup willing to give up everything in order to have his family and now that he does-he will always show the world what they mean to him as it continues to grow members. Make sure to make your vote before tomorrow(12/18/2016) at 9pm so I know what everyone wants to see next! Thank you all so much for supporting the story as always. You fans are the reason I keep writing, so thank you! -Nightstar Fury_


End file.
